Warrior Troubles
by Karr
Summary: When the blood fued between Scanra and Tortall break limits, restrictions are put on those who can save everything from total destruction. The leader of those heroes: Keladry of Mindelan. With a new love and a new responsibility, everything changes. K/D
1. Protector

Disclaimer: I only smile and nod my head. 

   A/N: This _was_ my first piece of fan fiction ever and a story kind of grew out of it. The first chapter is kind of awkward, but you'll see, it turned out better than I hoped.  Checked and Revised! _~Karr_

*********************

  Chapter 1: Protector 

_*********************_

Rathhausak the Ruthless 

_Thy name shall be_

_If thy chooses thy blind path_

_Blind thy may be_

Must you confront a winged one 

_Twice-native ones_

The Lion-Hearted 

_Thy divine_

_Thy – Rathhausak the Ruthless_

_Must run from time!_

_Doom will be sealed_

_If the Protected comes near_

_But when thy see Griffon_

_Doom will be here_

****

_*********************_

    Keladry of Mindelan's eyes opened slowly, only to be shut again. The sun was utterly blinding.  _'Wonderful. Beautiful February sunlight…terrific.' _ Sitting up, she groaned. She winced slightly, waiting for her daily pains to come. 

There was none. 

She smiled. _'Mithros and Goddess Bless! It's been two months since my ordeal and I'm finally healed!' _Her aches, to say the least, had been a miserable companion. She wasn't sad to see them gone. 

  
  She pulled herself out of bed and quickly fed the sparrows. The stone was wretchedly cold beneath her feet. Heading to the privy, she hoped to relax in a warm bath, when a hollow knock thundered through her room. With a sigh, she dressed herself decently, and opened the door. 

  Before Kel had a chance, she was swept off her feet and held in a tight grasp. Kel laughed. _Neal was back. _

   Neal had been away, traveling with the King's Own for the last month. The Own had lost many Healers their last time out, so Neal volunteered for the job. Kel was wondering _why_ they still were not on their way to the border.  
  
"Neal! You Meathead! Why didn't you send word that you were coming back to the Corus?" she asked curiously. He allowed her to slip out of his hold and sit down on her bed, while he stole a seat in her cushioned chair. 

  
"Do I need to send word these days? Huh. I figured you'd already know with those little – _feathered _things of yours,_"  _he said idly, pointing to the sparrows perched at Kel's window. They looked at him with contempt, and continued to eat their dried fruit. 

  
      Neal smiled a boyish grin, leapt out of his chair, and grabbed Kel for another embrace. 

  
   Kel couldn't stop laughing. "Stop that you oaf!" 

  Just then, Keladry heard a voice outside her open door. "Well – this is new."

   Kel blinked. 

The very tall redhead looked down slightly at the two best friends. Kel looked at the young man and tried to think. Neal quickly released himself, straightened his tunic, and smiled at the quizzical looking redhead.   
  
The man in question put up one eyebrow in an inquiring gesture. Kel smiled slightly. Cleon of Kennan smirked at her surprise.  It had been over a year since their last meeting. He coughed. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting some--." 

 "Don't fluster yourself, Kennan. He's swooning over Yukimi," Kel told him bluntly. Her thoughts were returning from her moment of shock. She held in an urge to melt. Frankly, Kel was no longer cold.

  Neal blushed crimson and looked at Kel with despise. " Yuki and I are only friends. Lovely creature she is, however. She reminds all of a glorious flower, in the mist of blooming. Her eyes -- they are more beautiful than the heavens above. She --." Neal was interrupted as a pillow was thrown hard at his face, exploding feathers on impact. His face flushed once again. There was no denying the truth – he was _in love _with Lady Yukimi.   

   Kel grinned. 

  Cleon smiled – impressed. "Nice shot Kel." 

  
    Kel scolded Neal. " You couldn't pull off a decent lie if Wyldon himself promised not to be so stiff and like you, for all you are a meathead." Cleon laughed at this, while Neal glared.

   "I'm guessing you've just returned from the border, Neal? " Cleon asked. Kel was wondering the same. 

   Pulling the last feather out of his mouth with disgust, he replied dryly. "I was on my way to the border. We were called back – Third Company and I – because exiled centaurs were attacking a town a few miles back, and by the time we were able to go out again, a third of the border defenders were called back. Strangely enough, so were we. Lord Raoul was livid. I swear he was a magnificent shade of plum the entire trip home." 

  
  Cleon nodded. " I'm home for the same reason. I was called back, but I have leave for only three months." Cleon said regretfully. 

Kel frowned_. 'Again? And here I am protecting the birds.'_

  Cleon and Neal, who both noticed, grimaced. 

  She was still stuck in Corus. She wanted to protect her country – and she couldn't. Wyldon had given her _nothing_.  Her ordeal confirmed her thoughts. It had given her a task – to find the nothing man, and to stop his killing. _Nothing for Keladry of Mindelan._

  She fought the temptation to make a fist. Wyldon knew what she was capable of!  _'He knows.'_  He had admitted it. He was testing her. She knew he was. _Patience._   
  
"Neal, what town did you say was attacked?" Cleon asked, trying to ease the tension. 

  "Owlshollow." 

_That_ got Kel's attention. Her head whipped up violently. "What town?" 

  Cleon frowned. 

Neal, however, was calm. "Owlshollow. They didn't need us." 

"What?" chorused both Cleon and Kel. 

Neal sighed. "They didn't need us. That's why the last month has been nearly pointless. They _culled_ the centaurs themselves."

 Kel was quiet for a moment before smiling. "Good. They can depend upon themselves. I liked the town." 

 Neal shook his head thoughtfully. "It's quite interesting actually. Third Company was there a little more than four years past, and for the same reason – centaurs. They remembered that the now Lady Knight was present. They found courage in this, and they handled their situation quite nicely the second time around. They left none to the crowns justice. We offered our assistance, but they refused. They told us not to worry about Owlshollow.  They had learned to protect themselves – the young squire having left such an impression. Milord was pleased – and I think it was the only good thing that came out of our retreat." 

Kel blushed crimson at the thought. She had once been to Owlshollow, confronting and killing a centaur – but not before getting thrashed herself. She was rewarded with a baby griffin for a year, until his parents came back and got him. Her blush deepened at the thought of Raoul being particularly proud of her.

  
   Kel relaxed once more, happy to know the town was secure. She couldn't help but think of Cleon, her lover for the past two years. They were a secret pairing - but hardly. If Neal and the rest were not informed, they surely had suspicions. Knowing them, they were sure to find out. 

  '_I'll bet my reputation on it -- not that I've got one -- well at least not a good one.' _Kel thought wildly, smirking at her own joke. She was glad he had finally come home. '_Not to be rude Neal, but please leave so I can talk to Cleon  - alone.'  _

  
  Neal saw the look Kel was trying to hide, and smiled wickedly. As if reading her mind, he answered her thoughts. " I'll occupy myself by visiting jolly Owen. Cheers!"

   With that, he vanished rather quickly, managing only a quick pat on Cleon's shoulder, whispering in his ear as he did so. Cleon grinned wolfishly.  Kel thought of eaves–dropping, but thought better of it. She didn't _want_ to know what they were saying. After all, it was Cleon and Neal.

  
~**~  
  
Kel stared at Cleon. Mentally scolding herself for acting like a child, Kel decided to smile so she didn't look so damn stupid. Cleon didn't seem to be having any trouble. He smiled at her with so much liking and love it made her melt, but there was something in his eyes that wasn't there before -- something that was making the situation tense. He had changed – he was harder – colder, but not with her.     
  
  Cleon started to talk, but his face told other feelings and immediately he swooped Kel up in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. "I missed you so much!" he whispered between kisses. Cleon lifted Kel's chin so he could stare directly in her eyes. There it was again, that unknown thing in his eyes. Kel wished she knew what it was. It certainly wasn't showing up at the current time, for she certainly liked _this_ Cleon of Kennan. "So did you miss me then?" Cleon whispered in a voice that made Kel shiver all over. 

 She smiled. "Not at all."   
  
After greeting each other properly, Cleon talked of the border. "-Mithros, I thought I was dead. After my hearing came back and my eyesight cleared, I was told that the Scanran died of his wounds," Kennan said grimly. 

  It was the story of what happened to Cleon the day Kel took her Ordeal. "I was so scared that I was going to die. I already knew you had or were passing your ordeal as I stood there – defending myself. I was scared that you would make it and that I wouldn't be able to come back to Corus to see you do great wonders for your country." Cleon sighed. 

  
  Kel was speechless. "I'm just an ordinary knight, Cleon. I'm not like Alanna, Daine, or Milord. I just want to protect my home." 

   He smiled slightly at her. "No, you're not any of them. You are who you are – Keladry of Mindelan. You are anything but ordinary Keladry, and you're everything you need to be. Stop saying foolish things. Trust me – Tortall needs you – more than we admit." 

  He didn't allow her to answer. Kissing her goodbye, he left, promising to see her at lunch. 

~**~  
  
 Kel took a long bath as she thought out her mind. '_I can't believe Neal and Cleon are back. Neal is purely a Meathead, never changed a bit. But Cleon – he loves me. Something is different. Its nothing I have detected so far, but something is different.' _Kel had a feeling that Cleon was hiding something. She was scared, and she knew why. 

  
Lalasa came in a few minutes before Kel was to go down to lunch. Seeing Kel struggle with what to wear and how to do her hair, the _experienced_ businesswomen and friend decided to help.  
  
"You know Kel, You could always wear the new dress I made you."  

  Kel turned abruptly. "What new dress?"

   "This one." 

Kel looked down on her bed to find the most beautiful thing. She looked at it in amazement. It was so – beautiful. 

 Lalasa lifted it off the bed with a smile. Kel looked it over. "Try it on, Kel." Lalasa whispered. She did. 

 It was the color of the setting sun – a deep, longing red. Its sleeves carried themselves gently down to the length of just past her elbows, where they laid, ruffled and beautiful. The neck was a comfortable length for Kel, reaching down only to the top of her breasts. There too, the top was ruffled in a gentle manner. Small emeralds shimmered across her neckline and followed down in a signal row to her elbows. The dress didn't entirely cover her shoulders, showing some of her flesh. It flowed down past her knees, but only slightly. In the back, the length was longer, coming close to her ankles. It frilled flatly against her skin. 

   It was the perfect dress for Kel. It would be the ideal casual outfit. It was looser than most dresses that women wore, but it was equipped with a white silk sash that crossed her waist and tied on her left, making some of her better curves show through. Lalasa also gave Kel a necklace made by the Bazhir, saying only that it was a gift from a friend. It was a ten strand turquoise beaded necklace. It came down to the hollow of her neck. 

   Kel was also pleased to find a beautiful pair of her mother's shoes. They had a Yamani design that complimented the gown perfectly. Her hair was now an inch or two past shoulder length. It was easily pinned up in a simple, but fashionable way. 

  Kel looked at herself in the mirror with awe. She looked like Kel in a dress. She looked  - astonishing. 

  Lalasa squealed. "Oh Kel! You look stunning!!! I have never seen you so beautiful. And you compare with the most beautiful at court!"    
  
 She looked lovely. She knew that she wasn't competition for the beautiful women at court, _hardly so_, but she looked – attractive. '_And Joren said I would be pretty if I quit my training. So much for that theory.'_' She said to herself, as she remembered the cruel things her old [not to mention dead] foe said to her when she was a page.  
  
The men were up for a surprise.  
  
~**~  
  
 Kel walked down the hall anxiously. She was a little self aware, but knew she looked her absolute best. She wasn't the only one to notice. Some of the servants saw her, smiled, and bowed or curtsied. Kel laughed. Some young knights, a few years older than her, looked at her awkwardly. Others blushed and looked away. Kel felt cheesy. She couldn't help but smile in spite of it all. She wasn't at all used to this treatment! 

 Keladry made a mental note to herself.  _'It's fun – but awkward. Pretty clothes should be kept for people I don't mind a reaction in – like Cleon – or Dom.'_ __

  Kel blinked. Frowning, she reviewed her last thought. _'Cleon – or Dom? – Where in Mithros did that come from?' _ He was handsome of course, and she did still melt when he smiled. But Cleon loved her. Dom was just a young-girl crush. She loved his company, and often spent time with him. She did that with Neal too. What was so different then? 

   Kel tried to stop thinking on the subject as she walked, but it kept appearing in her mind. It unnerved her. It was then that a thought occurred to her. 

  _'Is it that I'm in love with Cleon and Dom's just a friend? Or – is it – I'm in love with one of them and am only confused? Do I reject my feeling for Dom because there are none, or because he doesn't share them?"_

It was a question that needed thought. It was not the time to think, however, for she had arrived at the door of the eating-house, belonging to the King's Own. 

~**~

  
  She opened the door and walked in like always--and like always -- the entire place would turn to see who it was. But generally, they would give a nod or wave or call her over to chat for a few minutes. That was the reaction she was hoping for – it was _not_ what she got. The sound stopped abruptly, and everyone _starred_. Many of the men Kel knew smiled wolfishly at her blush. Kel waved them off as she walked, wishing that some of their eyes would stop tracing her curves. She saw Osbern and Flyn wearing large grins. Raoul's eyes held wry amusement. 

  
The men continued to find Kel interesting, until Raoul budged Flyn, who shouted some orders to the men, ordering them to eat. Kel gave Raoul a deep look of appreciation. He returned it with a flash of teeth. He gestured her to come over, which she immediately obeyed.  
  
" I never found you to be a distraction to my men before, Keladry. Trying something different?" he asked innocently. 

  
Kel blushed. " It was Lalasa's idea - last time I listen to her," Kel grumbled. Raoul only laughed.  
  
" You look lovely, if an old geezer can say such things. And I must say, it looks very casual. It's a good look for you."  
  
Kel didn't even bother to blush. She brushed him off. " You, Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, are _not_ an old geezer." 

  
 He smiled. "Then why make me feel like one? Call me Raoul – you're my comrade, not my squire, Kel. I don't care what Jonathan thinks - my mother named me Raoul."   
  
 Kel grinned. "Your call."  

He laughed and shook his head. At that moment, Neal came by quickly and asked to steal Kel. 

  
"Well I wont keep you, but I'll admit -- I miss my squire. When you're not busy being heroic, stop by third company. We're likely to be having picnics soon," Raoul retorted. _'Neal was right, he's not happy with the King.'   _

_  
_She smiled. "I'm likely to be writing sonnets soon. I'll read them at our picnic." 

   Surprised at her answer, Raoul laughed. Dismissing her, Neal pulled her towards his table. 

  He offered his arm. Shrugging, Kel accepted it. "I see the Lady Knight decided to look stunning today. I think I might just have to dedicate my poems toward you from now on."  

  Neal being such a gentlemen, she kept her mouth shut, trying not to allow it to twitch. 

"If I'd known I was making a scene I would have never put this thing on."  

She knew she was lying, and so did he.   
  
~**~  
  
 As she walked over to where her friends sat, she was horrified by one face in particular. Of course there was Meathead, Merric, jolly Owen, Faleron, Cleon, and Dom. That last face made her turn pale and blush simultaneously. He grinned.    
  
Cleon did not look happy about that grin. He knew Neal, and if Dom was anything like his cousin, then that smile was not a good sign. Cleon gave a silent growl and glared at Dom, only to find a completely innocent face.  
  
Neal also noticed Dom. He didn't miss Cleon's reply either. He watched them both with curiosity.  

  
The silence grew, and then was broke as Merric and Faleron whistled. Kel grinned and turned around showing off her gown. Cleon smiled slightly, but didn't say anything.    
  
"Surprised?" Kel asked. Smoothing out the bottom half of her dress, Kel sat.   
  
Owen, Faleron, and Merric shook their heads vigorously. "You look like Kel, except improved," said Faleron.

 Everyone laughed. "Well it's true! No one would expect her to do anything harmful looking like that, but I bet she's got a handful of daggers hidden---."  He motioned with his hand. 

Kel glared. "Thank you very much, but where I hide my own daggers is my own business. For your information it is not--." She motioned with her hand as Faleron did. "—There." 

  Faleron blushed. Kel smiled and shoved him. "You dolt, I'm just joking!" 

   He grinned. Looking across the table at Cleon, she met his eyes. He smiled, but it looked forced. Kel ignored it – she was enjoying herself. Dom gave her a favorable look. 

   Ruffling Owen's hair, Kel listened as they caught up on all the events of the past month. After they ate, Dom reminded everyone of the events happening that night. " The King's Own is having tournaments tonight. Everyone is tenting outside, even with the cold. All the knights are being invited. You're all welcome to come."

   Kel had forgotten about the planned event, believing it to be canceled since the Own had been called away. Apparently, Raoul wanted the King to put on a show for his fighters.   
  
They all said they could make it, with the exception of Neal and Owen.

   " I'm afraid my lovely temper mad ex-Knight Mistress is giving me a lesson on the Unicorn Fever. Fun," Neal answered dryly. Owen, on the other hand, wasn't a knight and still had his duties to Wyldon.   
  
" Well the Lioness will be joining us in the celebrations, so maybe you can stop by later on," suggested Dom.  
  
Neal agreed and the plans were set. They were all going to meet later that night.  
  
  As everyone finished with their meals, they talked for quite awhile. Soon, everyone left, and Kel and her hidden daggers left too. _'So many friends, what would I do with out them?'_ Kel thought, as she walked back up to her room. She quickly changed her outfit to a tunic and full breeches so she would feel more at ease. _'I did like everyone's reaction to my dress. But gods forbid, I couldn't live with men acting so – so—attentive. Humph – and they say I should have been a court lady. Dear god!'_

  With that, Keladry had some thinking to do.   
  
~**~ 

   Yes, well – there it is. I've revised this chapter too many times to count. Cheers. 

    A/N: Indian made or Western ten strand turquoise necklaces are absolutely gorgeous. They are especially beautiful if they are mixed with coral red stones. 

~Karr

The Last Name

**LadyKnight36@aol.com**


	2. Feelings

Disclaimer: Nada

  A/N: Blah – good readers review because good authors need reviews. No excuses. 

**~**~**

Chapter 2: Feelings 

~**~

    Dusk quickly fell upon the palace walls, grasping its inhabitants. Kel sat looking out her window, smiling thoughtfully at the sparrows perched in a nearby tree. They chirped intelligently to each other as they scurried around looking for plant life. Kel counted the sparrows with a slight frown. _'Thirty? Last seasons there was twice that number. Goddess – harsh winter. Had I not been so preoccupied, I would have surely noticed.' _She thought about this. '_Maybe its better that I didn't.' _

  A young sparrow spotted Kel, leaving his flock to perch on her sill. Tilting his head, he made a sparrow smile – something Kel had learned to recognize. She smiled at him and brushed his feathers softly. He cooed under her touch and puffed out his feathers. "Well aren't you lovely?" She told him, smiling softly. His beak was unusually small for a male sparrow, his face keen with intelligence. His feathers were gold and a rustic brow. His eyes were sea green. Kel looked at him oddly. "How strange. Humph – gold feathers? Green eyes? I'll name you Olive."

   Olive chirped in agreement. Turning, he flew back to his flock. Kel smiled and got up with a groan. Lalasa was working late at her shop, for an ambassador's wife was due to arrive in the early morning, on which she expected to receive over a dozen court dresses. Kel wanted to leave her quarters, a common feeling for those who were nauseated by their Ordeal. 

  A sudden urge of excitement filled her veins._ 'Gods – I've hardly done anything in – well – since being knighted. I should begin night practices again, or build my stamina. I could test my fears on Balor's Needle ---." _She stopped. _'How can I be sure I could climb Balor's Needle? I haven't climbed anything that tall since I was a page! It could be a weakness of mine, and if anyone thinks to pull off a stunt like pretty boy -- Maybe I should go up there, to see the view if not to test myself!  I'm sure its scenic enough. Then I can convince myself I no longer have a fear of heights.'_

****

     Kel agreed on this last idea, and pulled on an overcoat. It felt good to be out of her quarters, walking through the halls. It took only moments for her to pick her way through the outside pathways, and she soon found herself standing at the base of withering black granite. 

She decided quickly that it would be best to take the inside stairs. She certainly didn't want the rusted ones of the outside to suddenly collapse – again.

  She took her first step with confidence. She hardly noticed the time pass, and it was a surprise when she reached the top. Kel frowned as she neared the platform. The door was open. Kel shook her head. _'Thank Mithros Lalasa hadn't moved. Goddess Bless.'_

  Keladry stepped onto the platform silently. She grinned. Her fear was gone. She walked over to the waist-high railing and searched the horizon. It was beautiful, and Kel inwardly agreed. She even decided to like height for the sake of the view. The breeze tousled her hair, the skin on the back of her neck chilled. Oddly enough, the platform was considerably warmer than even her indoor quarters. _'Someone used magic to allow this place to stay comfortable. The king does use the tower frequently enough. I'd bet my savings on it.' _

 She could hardly remember not liking Balor's Needle. Sunset was on its way, and she would have to hurry and do things quickly to be in time for the big festival. 

  " Changed your mind about heights?" A familiar voice offered. 

  Startled, Kel whipped around, and grabbed her dagger from her belt pouch. 

Dom grinned. "It would be a terrible shame to sully that blade Kel." 

  Kel looked at him, exasperated. Dom stood in the doorway, casually leaning against it. She placed her blade in its sheath. "You're lucky." She scolded.  

  " And I count my blessings on one hand." 

  She grinned. 

  "I'll take your reaction as a greeting." He said, walking over to her. 

  "Must I allow myself to go unprotected?" She asked innocently. She ignored the tightening of her stomach. 

   "Spare me a lecture. How's knighthood?" 

    Kel grimaced. "Once I experience it, I'll let you know." 

     Dom ignored her comment. "You are the equal of a squad in the King's Own – don't let anyone tell you different.  You've experienced more combat than all of your year mates combined. Wyldon wont try your patience forever. If I know him right, he's debating if he should send you or not. He doesn't want to waste your skill on border protection. He's waiting for something big enough to fit you. You're a commander, Kel – and he knows it." 

   Kel fought a blush – and failed. She turned to look at him, his penetrating blue eyes staring back at her. "If you say so, I won't argue." 

  Dom grinned. "Good. It would do you good to let me win sometimes." 

   She stuck out her tongue. "Don't push it." 

   He held up his hands. "Gods forgive me if I did." 

   Kel leaned against the railing, watching the sun's glory fade as it crept closer to the horizon.  She was glad to have company. She had, admittedly, missed the Own. She missed Raoul. She missed Qasim. She missed Dom – more than she had realized. She was _comfortable_ around him. 

   Their conversation ranged onto numerous subjects, some more odd than others. Kel, deep in conversation, watched the sun sink below the horizon. 

  "And yet Aunt Anita and mother only laughed. Poor Neal. Dressed in an old-fashion court dress and pearls. I drew pictures of him – I think its quite flattering – it shows his better qualities."

   Kel grinned. "If only you'd be so kind to show me. I'd rather like to his face when I give it to him at midwinter." 

   Leaning against the railing, Kel didn't realize her belt pouch was open. It was only when her dagger fell from its holding that she reacted. Dom saw this happen before Kel and grabbed her dagger out of midair, hands tight around the blade. The rusted railing groaned.

   Immediately Kel grabbed the back of his tunic and forcefully pulled him back, her ankle twisting in pain. The left portion of the railing gave way with a creak, loosing its support as it hung limply. Before it had a chance to plummet, Kel pushed it on the platform. With an exasperated groan, Kel turned around to see Dom standing against the wall with a faint smile on his face. He held up her dagger as blood swelled around his hand.  

  Kel glared at him. "You are absolutely, positively, the biggest meathead in all Tortall. Why in Mithros name --."  Kel stopped. Dom was smiling in amusement. 

  "You think this is funny?" She asked bluntly, holding in a smile

  "On the contrary. I find you amusing." He grinned. "Must you always be debating? I caught it. I'm not worried." 

 Her ankle throbbed _terribly_. "But your hand -." She protested. 

   He looked down. "My hand is fine." 

  Kel sighed. She wasn't going to win this one. " Well it was nice of you – crazy - but nice. Give me your hand." 

  Dom grinned boyishly. Kel sighed. "I'm going to bandage it, you dolt." 

   He walked over. "Ah – well then – here it is." He put his hand in hers. Kel's heart skipped a beat, but she didn't let it show. 

  _' I'll envy the one lucky enough to claim him.'  _She thought wistfully. Taking out a handkerchief, she soaked up the crimson blood around his hand. Using another one, she bandaged the cut as effectively as she could. 

"There." She said with satisfaction. 

 Dom looked down. He didn't immediately remove his hand. "You could have had it, Kel – cut or no." He said, his voice lowered. 

  Kel felt herself blush. Dropping his hand, she turned away. She still needed to finish getting ready. "The others are probably looking for us. The tournament will be starting soon, and I still need to gather my things." 

  Dom nodded. "Then we should go back to civilized living." 

  Kel inwardly sighed. He was back to being Dom. She couldn't help but smile in amusement. Turning to leave, she found herself limping. Dom noticed. _'Damn that.'_ She thought.                                                                                       

"Hurt your ankle rescuing me, did you?" Dom asked, lips curving.  

   Kel sighed with a smile. "No. Now lets get down." Dom came over to support her. His eyes held concern, if not wry amusement. Kel shivered at his touch. 

 " Don't be silly, I can do it!" Kel protested when he asked if she could make it. "I'm perfectly fine." She said. She took a step. Her leg almost gave out immediately.

 "You certainly are." He commented dryly. " First you pull me to safety and then you bandage my wounds. Don't deprive me of being gallant. I'm helping you down." He said as he put one arm around her, supporting some of her weight as she hopped from step to step.  

Kel's face flushed crimson. Dom seemed not to notice, or was at least kind enough not to mention it. 

 Before long, both reached the bottom. The surrounding area was deserted as Dom helped Kel to a nearby bench. 

  "Thanks. We call it even?" Kel said, looking at the still standing Dom. 

  He grinned. "Considering everything, you still have one favor left to call." 

 Kel sighed. "I can't win." 

   "Not today." Dom thought for a moment. "Can you make it back to your room in one piece?" 

  Standing up, Kel walked for a few moments. She felt a tinge of pain as she did so, but she was capable. "I'll be fine." 

  Dom nodded. "Meet up with you at the festivities?" 

  Kel rolled her eyes. "Yes. _Mithros help me_ if Neal starts reciting poetry, I'll feign sickness." 

  Dom laughed. "I have a better idea." 

  "Anything." Kel reassured him. "If you can get me out of there, we'll call it even." 

  "Good." Dom said. "Will you be so gracious as to accompany me on a midnight ride?" 

   Kel's stomach dropped as she nodded slowly. "Fine, that works. I hope Neal's not too disappointed." 

  Dom grinned. "He'll get over it. See you tonight." Bowing graciously, he left, walking down a central path that led to the King's Own quarters. 

  Kel watched until he was out of sight. Turning, she too went back to her rooms, with more on her mind than the festivities. 

 ~**~

Kel gathered her tent and her hygiene utensils once back at her rooms. Once arriving, she realized just how many people were participating. It was, on the whole, a much larger crowd than she had imagined. She estimated that nearly three hundred tents were set up, hers adding to that amount. Heralds greeted her and found a suitable place for her to make camp, where they took the liberty of setting up her tent. To her pleasure, she realized that Raoul, Alanna, and Dom were her neighboring competitors. 

Almost immediately after her arrival, the festival began with competitions, which included sword duels, lance tournaments, hand-to-hand combat, and battle exchange – all of which were exceedingly harder at night. 

  After the initial festival, Kel, Neal, Dom, Cleon, Merric, and Faleron ate dinner at an inn called _The Traveling Ladies_. Kel sighed. She would miss this once her friends were called out. She deliberately left herself out, knowing she would most likely be stationed at Corus.  

  Faleron had business to attend to after they had eaten, and Cleon was quickly called away by a messenger. Kel was depressed to see him go, for they hadn't had time together since that morning. Still, the remaining party lit a fire and talked about numerous things. In the end, their conversation became lame, for Neal, as predicted, began speaking poetry. Kel had deliberately tried not to think of Dom as the night progressed, but as midnight came closer, she knew she was failing. 

  Dom nodded towards Kel, excusing himself by saying he had practice runs in the morning and that milord had set a curfew. Neal seemed to accept it with a grunt and continued on. Kel herself was able to slip away easily, saying she was tired and didn't want to miss her morning exercises – it would make her lazy. Neal just waved her off, and to her amusement, Merric was glaring at her in disbelief. She shrugged him off and fled before he could question.   

 Kel hurriedly went back to her tent and grabbed Hoshi's riding tack and saddle. She had quickly determined that she did not want Peachblossom within a mile radius of Dom.  

When she got back to the stables, she found Dom waiting for her. _' He's definitely the most handsome man I have ever seen.'_ Kel thought. His black hair and blue eyes were clearly visible even with the darkness. Tall and muscular, he stood near his mount, Shadow, who was already saddled. Kel saw him grinning. 

"What?" Kel found herself asking. 

 He shrugged. "Nothing." 

  Kel raised an eyebrow. He laughed, running his hand through his hair. "No. You look good." 

 She didn't even try to fight the oncoming blush. She looked down. She looked like Kel – nothing particularly eye-catching. She grunted. "Humor me."  She said, walking over to Hoshi's stall and running a hand down her alerted mount's nose.  Hoshi exhaled in response. 

   "Still can't take a compliment?" Dom asked, already mounted. 

  Kel smiled. "Nope." 

  Dom sighed. "Alas, I tried."  

  Kel nodded ruefully. Releasing Hoshi, she pulled the stall door open and tactfully saddled her. " You'll learn." 

  "I hope so – you're stubborn as hell." 

  Kel mounted Hoshi. She smiled. "I try." 

~**~

  Dom had insisted that their destination remain a secret, refusing even to give hints. Kel had probed him, which was of no use. She soon realized that he too could play stubborn. With that as their only conversation, the half-hour ride carried itself out in silence. Once away from the stables, they entered the Northern Forest. They continued, until abruptly, Dom motioned to stop. 

  They stood in the middle of nowhere. 

  Kel gave him an amused smile. Before she could say anything, Dom dismounted. Waiting for Kel, he stood patiently. She shrugged, and with a sigh, dismounted Hoshi. It couldn't have been much past midnight. 

  Walking over to Kel, Dom grabbed her hand and pulled her off of the main path, leading her unto an overgrown trail. The underbrush hid the trail remarkably well, for Kel hadn't caught it at first. She willing followed him, though she couldn't help but question. "The cold isn't getting to you, is it?" She asked, her voice filling with mock concern. 

  He laughed. "Maybe. It's just a little --."  He stopped unexpectedly. Turning towards Kel, he grinned. "—Further." 

  Looking ahead, Kel saw the trees thinning. Dom pushed through them and motioned Kel ahead. Suspiciously, Kel walked ahead and gaped. 

  Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't what stood before her. Perfectly oval, Kel peered out over an unfrozen lake, guarded by encircling stones that stood but a yards length from the water's edge. All were perfectly rectangular, with the smallest of the stones standing equal with Kel, and many passing ten feet in height. If not wondrous enough, the moon's reflection danced across the still water. 

  Kel blinked. Looking down, she tested her footing. Unlike the main path, the ground absorbed her weight. _'It's not frozen.'_ She thought. _'The ground isn't frozen.'_  

  Dom still stood behind her. Turning, she looked at him for an explanation. Obviously, one was needed. Grinning, he gestured toward the lake. "It's a hot spring. The natural heat comes from below the surface." 

  She turned back towards the spring. "Amazing. And the stones?" 

  He shrugged. "They were here long before I ever took sanctuary here." He walked up next to her. 

  She turned to him. "Who else knows?" 

  He coughed into his hand. "I've known about it for years, but you're the first person I've ever brought here." 

  Kel smiled. "I consider that a compliment."

   Dom grinned wolfishly. 

  "What?" Kel demanded. 

  "I just figured you out." 

  Kel rolled her eyes. "And?" 

  He shrugged. "If someone wants to give you a compliment without you throwing it back in their face, they have to go about it discreetly." 

"Mithros save us." Kel mumbled. She was, of course, pleased with his theory, but she wasn't about to allow him to enjoy it – much. 

  Dom laughed. "Oh come now – I won't tell anyone." He grabbed her hand. "Come on – I'm tired of standing." 

  ~**~

  Kel had long before lost track of time, for Dom made for more than interesting conversation. During that time, they found it necessary to light a fire, even with the presence of the hot spring.  With both, Kel found herself to be comfortable enough, and yawned. 

 Dom raised an eyebrow. She waved him off. "No. I'm fine."  Kel thought for a moment. "Dom – what did you mean earlier when you called this place your sanctuary?" 

  He looked out over the water. "I don't come here often. I usually only make time to come here when I have something on my mind, after an ended courtship." 

  Kel grunted, then blushed. She didn't want to seem rude. 

  He looked over at her with a smile. "What?" He asked, nudging her. 

  She was quiet for a moment before answering. "I find it fairly unlikely the most eligible bachelor at court should be subject to women breaking _his_ heart."  

 He laughed. "No broken hearts, but I've had a few woman who have discarded me." 

 Another grunt from Kel. "I don't believe it." 

  He grinned. "Believe it. Most eligible bachelor, eh?" 

  She pushed him with her elbow. " I'm not blind, Domitan of Masbolle, nor am I deaf."  

   He shrugged. "Those who left me asked for something I couldn't give." 

   Kel was intrigued. "Which is?"

   He sighed. "_Commitment_."  

    "Oh." That wasn't quite the answer she had expected. 

   He laughed. "Mithros Kel, not that kind of commitment! I'm more than faithful, but they want _the_ commitment." 

  Kel caught his drift and grinned. "Oh good. I was afraid you were flawed. They wanted marriage?" 

  He nodded. "Besides the fact that I _can't_, I didn't want to. There was certainly a liking between them and I, but I wasn't in love. Must you all be so difficult?" 

  Kel quickly correct him. "Since when are we supposed to make it easy for you? If so, how can we tell an honest man when we see one? You've only have had experiences with court women." She grinned. "I can name more than a handful of Rider's who swoon over you. Isn't there a woman in _our field_ that you have an interest in?"    

 He grinned boyishly. "I have one in mind." 

  "Good. Take a chance. You're not worth discarding." Realizing what she was ranting about, she blushed, horrified.  _'Smooth Kel. Why not just tell him you have feelings toward him?'  _It took Kel a moment to comprehend her own thoughts. She _did_ have feelings for him, even with her love for Cleon.  Cleon was the boy who loved her. Dom – he was her crush, her friend, and her comrade -- her weakness. Mere infatuation doesn't last for years – and he was much more than that. 

  Dom was quiet for a moment. When he did talk again, his voice was lowered. "I'm glad that you said that." 

  He turned towards Kel. Kel smiled faintly, still recovering from her frankness. Without a word, Dom grabbed her hand in a tight grasp. Kel let him – she was beginning to understand. She trembled. 

  "Because, Kel --." He spoke in a whisper. " I can't go about this discreetly – not anymore." He looked into her eyes, and Kel starred into his own. In that one moment of understanding, Dom bent down and pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her firmly and gently. Kel was hesitant, but didn't pull back.  _'Shocked would be an understatement.'_

    Dom eventually pulled back and smiled. Kel could only look down and blush. She wouldn't let this go any further, even though her heart yearned for it. 

  She found the strength to look into his penetrating blue eyes. "Dom – I'm with Cleon." 

   He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I figured as much."  

  A lump formed in the base of her throat. "Please--." 

  He shook his head. "You don't need to explain. I understand. I should escort you back to camp." Standing up, he strode back toward the trees. 

_'No you don't.'_  She thought. Kel reacted quickly. She understood – now he would too. She followed after him. She reached him before he made the trees. In one swift movement, she grabbed his hand and turned him around, forcefully pressing her mouth to his – without holding back. 

   Dom quickly recovered from his surprise and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. Heat rose between their bodies as they kissed with passion and sheer _wanting_. When they did separate, they were breathless. 

   "You're with Cleon." Dom reminded her, his voice hoarse. 

  "And you needed to understand." Kel said, meeting his eyes. "You needed to understand you weren't the only one being discreet." 

  ~**~

    They did, eventually, sit down again. It was early morning, sunrise still a few hours away, and they had no intention of leaving until they had talked about their situation. Dom held her hand, but did no more than that, respecting her as Cleon's. Kel was comfortable with this, and sat near to him as they talked. 

  "When I brought you out here, I had no intention of admitting anything." Dom told her. 

  Kel grinned. "I didn't plan on throwing myself at you, either." 

  He squeezed her hand. "I'm glad you did." 

  "Some am I."  

  He was quiet for a moment. "So – how are you and Cleon?" 

  She almost laughed. "How are we? He's been gone for a year and he's holding back from me." She grimaced. She hadn't meant for it to come out that way. She cleared her throat. "Perfectly fine." 

  "Ah." 

  Kel sighed. "He's betrothed, Dom." 

  His eyebrows went up at that. "I'm assuming not to you?" 

  "Of course not. It was arranged, long before I meant anything." Kel said. Somewhat to her surprise, she wasn't resentful. 

  "Do you want to marry him?" 

  Kel didn't have to think about it. "We've never talked about it. No, I don't think I would want to." 

  "Kel – look at me." 

  She obeyed. _'I could get lost in his eyes.'  _

  "If ever anything happens between the two of you --." 

  She thought about that unreadable look in Cleon's eyes. It was coming. She _felt_ it. She didn't allow Dom to finish. 

  "Yes." 

  He smiled. "I can't say I'm not happy. I'd be lying." 

  She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I won't even try." 

  Seizing the opportunity, Dom pulled her in his grasp and carefully placed his lips on hers. Kel knew what he was doing. He wanted to remember her, if nothing ever came of them. She wanted to remember him too, and thus allowed him to have her. 

  He released her with a smiled. "I trust this won't put a damper on our friendship?" 

  Kel pushed him lightly. "Never." 

 He sighed in content, and stood up slowly. Turning towards her, he offered his hand. She took it – Dom easily helping her up. " Come now, it's past your bedtime, we should get you back to your warm bed, or your redhead's if you wish." 

She choked in laughter. Punching him in the shoulder, he flinched. " I sleep in my own bedroll thank you, _always_ in my own bedroll." She said, embarrassed. 

   He grinned. "I won't argue." 

  With that, the fire was easily put out, for only embers remained. Taking one quick look at the spring, Kel followed Dom back through the woods, to where there horses waited. Seeing Kel, Hoshi snorted, leaving Kel with a smile.

 The ride home was a pleasant one, if quiet.  Once back at camp, Dom smiled at Kel, bidding goodbye after stabling his mount. He left Keladry shaking her head on the way back to her tent.  It had been an _interesting_ night. 

Kel tucked herself into her bedroll with a sigh. Her head heavily hit the pillow. Closing her eyes, she couldn't help but muse. _'Needless to say, I'm sleeping in.'_

~**~

 Shout Out to Natasha Sweeney! My BFFL – can't wait until Cancun fo sho Cap'n BB! GAH! It's 69K hell ya!  _Ahem_  - Don't mind that unless you're Tasha. We all have our inside jokes. Cheers! 

_~Karr _

"The Last Name" 


	3. Goodbyes

Disclaimer: Wish away, but it ain't happening. 

A/N: This chapter feels so old! I'm going back and fixing things that are all messed up with the first few chapters. They needed a serious revising because my writing has (cough) gotten (cough) pretty good (cough) compared to all this (cough) old stuff. I want to thank all my reviewers and especially Stacey and Kenta. You guys rock!

    Keladry woke a few moments before sunrise. For the past nine years Kel had been up for practice before dawn. '_At least it paid off.' _Thought Kel as she stretched.

Kel was walking down to breakfast when she ran into someone. She looked startled and felt idiotic for her clumsiness. " Excuse me sir—." Her voice trailed away as she looked at a pair of bright blue eyes. " Oh hello Dom, didn't mean to run into you," she said, smiling wickedly. He returned the smile. Kel could see the love in his eyes. '_This is going to be hard for him.' _

"That's okay Kel, I was actually on my way to come and get you. I wanted to ask you a favor." Replied Dom.

"Of course, anything."

"Well I need someone to help me teach a class of new recruits. Could you possibly help me? It would give them an edge on different styles and it would gain you their respect first thing." Said Dom, giving Kel a pleading look.

"I'd be honored to help you Dom!" Kel replied. She had not been lying when she said she was honored. It would be a great deal of fun if she earned their respect. 

"Thank you so much Kel! The first session is at noon. See you there?"

"Yup." Answered Kel, glad that she could help her friend.

Dom escorted Kel down to breakfast. It only took a few moments, so a conversation wasn't necessary, though Kel felt a strange urge to start one. 

_ ~**~_

When they reached their table Kel went to sit by Cleon and Dom by the Own. Kel hadn't seen Cleon since the day before. He wasn't looking good today. That sign in his eyes was brighter, and he looked extremely nervous. Kel guessed what it might be and she shuddered with fear. He had to tell her some news, some VERY important news, that would break her heart and probably his too. Cleon noticed the pain in Kel's eyes as she walked over and winced. 

"Um, Kel." Started Cleon. "Could I talk to you right after we eat?" It was eating him alive to have to do this. 

"Yes, of course." Kel said worried. "How long will it take? I promised Dom I would help him with the greenies entering third company at noon."

"It won't take long." Said Cleon, now clearly disturbed. He wasn't sure if it was because of Dom's name being in this conversation too, or the fact of the conversation itself. 

"Sure, I'll meet you in my tent in a few, okay?"

"Fine." Answered Cleon.

~**~

"That's all for now Flyn. You can go eat now, but don't forget about your meeting with Derice this afternoon." Said Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak. 

"Don't worry, I wont." Stated Flyn with a shake of the head. Raoul smiled. The competitions from last night would be held again tonight. All the tents of the Own and the knights were still up. Alanna, Kel, and Dom would remain his neighboring tents.  

~**~

" Neal! Stop complaining! I feel sorry for Kel; she had to put up with you for the double of what I did. Tell me, did she beat you with a loaf of bread?" Said the frustrated Alanna.

Neal blushed, but managed to murmur out, "Yes, Every day, Sometimes two. Poor child, always going hungry." 

Alanna tried to hide a smile. It wasn't working. 

" If you want to be as good a healer as your father then you must practice, unicorn fever is dangerous. Daine had it years ago and was nearly out of it for a whole month. What if someone needs help? Are you going to tell them that you didn't feel like learning the spell properly?" Alanna demanded. 

"Fine Lioness, as you command." Said Neal, finally shutting his mouth. 

Alanna grinned. Neal finally learned that while he was extremely good at arguing, he was no match for the Lioness. They sat down and got to work in Alanna's tent, right next to the one belonging to Kel.

~**~

Dom sighed. The new lot was going to be hard to work with. Kel would be a great help. '_Damn that!' _Thought Dom. There was her name again. He had been in love with her ever since they first shook hands. He didn't realize it till about a year later. '_Maybe if I hadn't been so thick, I might have realized that she had a crush on me. Mithros! What will I ever do?!'  _Dom thought as he sat in his tent, waiting for something that would keep his mind off Kel.  

~**~

Cleon and Kel walked back to her tent. Once they were in, Cleon closed the flaps. He took two great strides over to Kel and kissed her passionately. More passionately, then Kel had ever remembered. '_Wasn't expecting that.' _ Kel mused, trying to lighten the mood. 

His voice was hoarse and they were both breathing quickly. Then his eyes turned hard. He went and sat on one of the two chairs in the tent. He motioned for Kel to take the one next to him. Both were nervous and Cleon could read Kel's blank face. She had a right to be nervous.

"Kel, you already know what I'm going to say don't you?" he said in a bare whisper. Kel's eyes saddened. 

" I think so." She said barely audible.

" Mother sent a messenger last night with a letter. It said I was to return home to marry that heiress. Kennan had a flood that ended most of our crops, leaving the people starving. If I don't marry Ermelian of Aminar, we will go into debt and our fief will go under. I'm sorry Kel." He pleaded, hoping she wasn't bad. If she weren't, then she would be in a moment, when he proposed his new idea. 

"Oh." Was all Kel could say. Cleon and her were ending, and there was nothing she could do. 

"Kel, I—I don't want to leave you. I want you as my wife." Said Cleon quickly, averting his eyes to the tent flap, hoping he could leave.

Kel gasped.

~**~

_ 'Dear Mithros, he just popped the big question didn't he? In an awkward, strange way I suppose. Poor Cleon. Poor Kel. He doesn't realize what he just asked. I suppose there is going to be an argument any moment now.' _ Raoul thought, listening quietly for the outburst the surely lied ahead. 

~**~

Neal and Alanna stopped dead in their lessons. 

_'Ha! Did I just hear that?' _Thought Meathead. _' But didn't he just say that he had to leave her – poor Kel – I'm sure she's confused. She hasn't answered. That would be a NO then, for Kel's to honorable to have any relationship with him as good as married.' _

_   'Did I just hear right? I never thought they had a relationship. Raoul never mentioned anything and surely, for Cleon to pop the question like that they must have been together for a while! Something is wrong though. Kel's not answering. Goddess, I hope she doesn't get caught in a situation like Jon and I did. Poor Lady Knight!'_ Thought Alanna, clearly speechless, and worried, for Kel's sake. 

~**~

Dom heard. 

Dom's eyes widened.

Dom fell off his chair, silently.

   _'Congrats Kel.'_

~**~

_'Looks like I'm not the only one listening.'  _Mused Raoul. '_Lets see now, Lessons have stopped with Neal and Alanna and Dom just toppled over. Well that explains why Cleon and him have never gone past respectful, mandatory measures. They're in love with the same women! Does Kel know?' _

_~**~_

Dom sat on the ground speechless. Every sound in the near by tents were gone. Cleon had just asked for Kel's hand. Well, basically. What was she going to say? They were obviously in love, so why wouldn't she accept? Dom's blood ran cold. _'I'm sorry we will never get the chance.'_

~**~

"Now would be the time to say something." Said Cleon worriedly.

Kel sat there looking at Cleon, stunned. 

"Cleon, we cant. You have an arranged marriage. Your mother just confirmed it. We can't be together anymore." Kel said, clearly confused.

"Why not?" demanded Cleon, a little too harshly. 

" How would we pull that off? We knew chances were slim and it didn't happen so we can't Cleon. We can't." Kel said, aggravated.

" I wont go home, we could run off and—" Cleon was interrupted. 

"Run Off? Cleon, are you out of my mind? I just got my shield and your asking me to run off? I wont give it up Cleon. I won't let you give up yours. We have worked to damn hard for it! What about your people? What about your land? You're going to let them starve? You'd disgrace yourself! Ruining your reputation and mine. Ruining your home and family. What about your sister in the riders? She would be tormented. Your whole family would hate me! It would hurt both of us!" she said harshly, boiling with anger. 

"Keep your voice down, damn it!" Replied Cleon harshly.

" Cleon! You don't think they already know? They are listening in on are conversation right now! Raoul's a good man, but is using the excuse that I'm his ex-squire. Neal and Alanna's lessons have stopped. Neal would come and here and watch if he knew I wouldn't scold him afterwards. I wouldn't be able to tell what Alanna or Dom's doing, but at this point, who cares?" fumed Kel. '_Why is he acting so stupidly? Why can't he just accept and do his duty! He knows this is hurting me!' _Kel thought. She wanted to scream it at him, so he would stop. 

~**~

The four in the other tents looked astonished. Kel's damn good at predicting what happens to others!

~**~

"Are you yelling at me, Mindelan?" yelled Cleon, as he turned purple. " I just gave you the offer of your life and your screaming at me? " 

" I guess I am! What the hell do you mean ' offer of my life!'" spit out Kel as she tried to control her anger.

" Well sweetheart, who are you going to take instead of me? Huh? Some street beggar? Dom?" 

" Excuse me, I don't know if I heard right but are you accusing me of being with someone else? I don't know if you noticed, but I'm fucking in love with you AND you just proposed to me." Kel, said, hoping he would stop before she hit him. 

"Oh c'mon Kel! Neither of us are blind!" fumed Cleon. " I have seen how he looks at you! Are you trying to tell me that you haven't spent even one fucking night in someone else's bedroll? You certainly haven't shared mine!" 

Kel had had enough. She stood up face to face with Cleon, pissed off more than she ever had been before. Kel landed a punch right on his lower lip splitting it open and throwing Cleon to the floor.

"Get out Cleon, were through. Don't you dare treat me like that ever again! I don't want to see you for a long time. You have to sort out your goddamn head and get some fucking ideas straight. You basically stated to me that you have had your fun playing around! What did I ever see in you? Ermelian, I'm sorry I have to do this to you, but I refuse to marry your arranged suitor. I refuse to see him! Good Luck to her because you're a fucking problem!" Kel hissed, voice dangerously low. 

Cleon got up looking shocked. Kel had hit him. Kel had hit him good. Kel had refused him. Kel was really pissed off. Cleon suddenly turned tough. He wiped his lip and looked at the blood all over his white tunic. "You'll regret that when you can't get any other man to take you." 

 Kel sighed and wiped her forehead. "I won't say it again, Get out." She stated, obviously done with the yelling. "I'm sorry Cleon, but you're getting married already and I'm not ready. Will you please accept that?" 

"Gladly." Said Cleon, spitting on the floor before _leaving_ through the tent flap. 

~**~

_'Why am I reminded of Alanna?'_ Raoul asked himself, clearly confused. _'And Jon, Why?' _

~**~

Neal and Alanna just stared at each other,

" Forget their wedding." Stated Neal. He was shocked.

" Keladry has herself in a mess like I was once in, though I never hit Jon. I thought about it though." They both sighed. Kel and Cleon were not going to be friendly for a very long time. 

~**~

_'I would never think of harming Kel in the way Cleon persisted I did. I – I – nice punch Kel – I'm sorry it ended that way – you're free – shouldn't think like that now – she'll need time and guidance from friends, not another lover. She shouldn't be able to help either—.'_

"C'mon Dom, We have some greenies to train." Kel stood at the doorway, red eyed, but otherwise okay. 

Dom looked up startled. She shouldn't be helping right after her romance has ended! It's not natural for young women to have no time to cry out her frustration! 

Kel looked down at him. She smiled, hardly. She was very pissed off and very upset and very hurt, but sometimes a little amusement popped up at the most unusual times.

"Kel." 

" I'm fine, I'm a knight. There's bound to be problems. I won't ever let them interfere with my duty Dom. Never." She said.

Dom was impressed. '_Just another reason to love her.'  _He thought. 

She sighed. "How much did you hear, Dom?" 

Dom was about to refuse but he could see a skeptical look in her eyes. " Enough to ' fall off my rocker.'" 

That got a small smile out of her. She offered a hand to the rocked off Dom and he accepted. 

" It will be okay Kel, your friends are here."

With that they went off to help the greenies.

~**~

Cleon left the next morning.

~**~

One Month Later: 

Kel smiled.

Raoul and Buri walked down the aisle. 

Kel was surprised when Buri asked Kel to be one of her bridesmaids. Among them were Keladry, Alanna, Thayet, Lalasa she saved Buri's life a few months ago and they have been since close and a few other ladies. Next to Raoul was Jonathan, Gary, Geoffrey, Douglass, George, Gareth the Elder, Dom, Flyn, and Sir Myles. 

The celebrations went on all day. It was a lovely event. Dom was eyeing her.

~**~

Two Weeks Later: 

Dear Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight of the realm of Tortall, 

You have been invited to celebrate the wedding of my betrothed and myself. The event will be held on Fief Kennan in one week. I truly hope to see you there. 

Dearest, Ermelian

 I know this is tough on you to get this and know that it's not from Cleon. I heard about your fight and it deeply saddened me. I was very impressed that you gained your knighthood. I was overjoyed when I heard of you going to the palace. You and Cleon used to be lovers. You used to be friends. You were very close. I want your friendship to return for it hurts to know you are not on talking terms. I would like to become good friends with you as well. Please come for my sake. I hate to see Cleon so depressed. 

~**~

Kel got her things ready to go. She was heading out tomorrow, along with everyone else, who didn't expect her to come.  

~**~

Neal, Dom, Merric, Owen, Faleron, Seaver, Raoul, Buri, Alanna, George, and Gary set out early that morning. 

Kel caught up with them a few hours later.

"Kel!' shouted Meathead as he turned around after Kel's shocking yell to him.  The rest of the party stopped. They were all clearly surprised. 

" I thought you weren't coming?" said Neal.

" I wasn't until I got invited." Replied Kel as coolly as she could.

"You did? I mean—sorry Kel I just—didn't—you know think—he—"

"Stop your mumbling!" shouted Kel with wry amusement. " He didn't invite me, Ermelian did. She wanted me to come so I came along. Happy Sir Meathead?"

" Yup." Smirked Neal. 

~**~

The redhead searched the crowd. He was nervous. He wasn't in love with Lian nickname but would probably fall in love with her. She was very beautiful and very charming. She was very kind and was as about as adventurous as court ladies get. He got lucky with that bunch. She just wasn't Kel. 

As he looked over the faces in the crowd he spotted Dom, Neal, Merric, Seaver, Faleron, short little Owen, George, Raoul, Inness, Prosper, and Gary. Over on the other side he saw some very beautiful ladies he knew quite well. He recognized Buri, and Alanna. Some one sat with them but he couldn't tell whom. She was tall that was for sure. She looked well built and very pretty. She looked very familiar—after they made eye contact, Cleon was confused no more.  

Kel smiled slightly at Cleon. She nodded her head in proper respect. 

'I_ can't believe she came! After what I said to her, I wouldn't have been surprised if I never saw her again. She looks happy. I'm glad she is. Maybe we can be friends again. I sure hope so. Wait. I didn't invite her. Ahh. Lian. She is very caring. It's not the end of the world I guess. Kel will end up with Dom probably. They will be happy.'_

Cleon smiled happily. He had changed quite a bit since there parting. 

Cleon suddenly remembered something! He dashed over to Lian and whispered something in her ear. She smiled, relief flooding her face. She seemed more than happy to do the favor he asked.

Kel was the only one of her friends not in the wedding. She sighed. It's not like she thought she would take part in Cleon's wedding if he weren't marrying her. 

Suddenly a lady approached Keladry. " Milady Knight, I have an order to request that you come see Ermelian at once. She tells me to tell you not to worry, she has a surprise on your behalf." 

Kel looked up startled, but agreed. From all signs so far, Lian seemed to be a lady Kel would get along with considerably well. The young women brought Kel to where Lian was staying before the wedding.

The servant knocked and was answered with a pleasant tone. " Please Cluadie, come in!" They entered and Lian appeared, in her beautiful lilac dress. "Oh! Thank you Cluadie! Now hears your dress dear."

Cluadie looked confused. "Milady, I must ask why you give me this?" 

"Listen, I know your knew to the lot of us. But the point is that all my other servants are in the wedding. My servants are my friends and friends take part in weddings. So put on that dress and ask Miltari to help with your hair. " 

"As you command." Said Cluadie, who seemed very happy, although confused. 

Keladry smiled, she definitely liked Lian. '_Finally, a noble who is nice to her servants.' _Thought Kel.

Once Cluadie had left to do her hair, Lian addressed Kel. "Milady Knight, it's a pleasure to meet a hero of mine."

Kel smiled, blushing slightly. "Thank you, milady Ermelian. It's a honor." 

Lian grinned "Oh just Lian please. Were friends, no reason to go all formal when we both hate it." Lian said, adding that the thought of formality was a complete annoyance. 

Kel could see a strong friendship bonding, "Then its just Kel for me then, Lian." Replied Kel.

"Well then Kel, I'm extremely happy you could make it, I don't want you and my future husband on the ends when time comes that you need each other. I know he is still in love with you. I hope in time we might learn to love each other. We do get along very well. Now, for the problem we have on out case right now."

"Lian?" said Kel obviously confused. 

"Well silly, Cleon told me that if you came, he wanted me to ask you to be one of his three best knights."

Kel blinked.

"You are best friends and you will remain that way. He said he knows that and he would regret it if you didn't take part in his wedding."

"Are you sure?" answered Kel, who was, naturally, shocked.

" Of course I am, and so is Cleon." She said smiling.

"Well then, what do I do?" asked Kel.

~**~

"I know pronounce thee Lord and Lady of Kennan. Man and Wife. Live with love for each other and remember your vows. You may know lock what I have spoken."

Lian and Cleon's lip locked. They kissed very gentle as applause filled the room. The men nudged each other and the women smiled with small sighs escaping everywhere. Kel seemed extremely happy. Finally, her friend might have some rest and peace of mind. Keladry and Cleon were no longer together. It would stay that way forever. Kel sighed, maybe there was somebody for her.

She looked around and saw Dom, looking handsome as usual. He was starring at her. Kel gulped. '_I'm such a dolt!'  _She said angered with herself for looking so stupid. Dom smiled, and Kel gave a small grin of her own, hoping it looked sincere, which it was.  

Cleon and Lian walked down the aisle. They stopped midway to thank their best knights and ladies. Cleon first went to Inness, Kel's brother. They exchange hands and some warm words. Neal came next who grinned foolishly at him. They cupped hands and Neal whispered something for Cleon's amusement, for he was grinning for ear to ear. Kel came next. 

Cleon walked over to Kel. He gave her a smile and she returned it, thankful that the awkwardness between them now, was gone. Cleon leaned in and gave Kel a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for coming Kel. In means more than anything to me." He said, speaking the truth, and making sure she understood with a quick, gentle squeeze. 

Kel was touched. The angry look in his eyes was gone forever. "Congrats Cleon, I like Lian very much. You will be very happy together." Said Kel, lovingly. She would always love Cleon, but not in the same way.

"I sure hope so. Kel, listen, I'm sorry for how I treated you back home." Said Cleon, meaning every word.

"Its okay, I'm sorry for hitting you." 

"That's okay, I think it knocked some sense into me. Friends?"

"Forever." Kel replied, happy their feud was over. 

"Forever." Said Cleon, repeating her. "Hey um, Kel, is there anyone for you?" 

" I don't think so Cleon." She said, trying not to sound glum.

" I do." He replied, throwing his eyes in the direction of Dom.

Keladry blushed. Cleon smiled. " We'll see Cleon, we'll see." She murmured, blushing even further. Dom noticed the exchange and raised an eyebrow at her and she shook him off with a smile. 

"Told you." Cleon said, mischievously. 

"What?"

"He's interested." 

"Maybe."

"He told you?"

"Maybe." 

"You lie so horribly, Kel, really, you do." Cleon said, laughing

"I may, but that doesn't make me want to admit anything. I'll see you later. I didn't want to mention it, but probably at war." Kel said, Cleon and herself both grimacing. 

"Of course, and don't get yourself killed, if so, I'll never talk to you again." 

"Shut up, Cleon."

"Okay."

~**~

Cleon's celebrations weren't long. They lasted only a few hours for Cleon and his wife were going on a honeymoon. After Cleon and Lian left, so did Kel and her party. They were on their way home, and to the final and devastating statement, known to happen sooner or later. 

~**~

_  Hey, looking back at that chapter, I actually liked it, after I revised it and all. Has anyone read Shatterglass? That book is the best I've read in a long time – since – well – LADYKNIGHT. I really loved it. TWO THUMBS UP FROM ME!_

**_KETTLE CORN ROCKS!!!_**

_Email: LadyKnight36@aol.com_

_Username: Karr_

_LATER HOME SKILLETS_


	4. Hitting Hard

Disclaimer: I have as much ownership over this as the purple monkeys in Africa. 

A/N: This chapter has also been revised so be happy. Ha. That's all. ****

Cleon's celebrations were not long. They lasted only a few hours for Cleon and his wife were on going on a honeymoon. After Cleon and Lian left, so did Kel and her party. They were on their way home.

~**~

 Blizzards were all anyone could talk about as they traveled home. Fear was thick through their skulls, especially Alanna. She couldn't stand the winter. Luckily, Keladry of Mindelan's party got the least of it, only a few inches. 

  The group decided to rest that night for the rode home was dusted with white fluff. Keladry thought this was the perfect time to practice with her glaive.  She did her extreme pattern dances without error and had received some applause. She swirled around quickly to see whom the praise came from and was answered with none other than Dom. 

" I have actually never been able to see you practice with that. Bandits better make sure you don't meet up with them with that cursed thing." He said smiling brightly.

Kel grinned. " Thanks, just wish one of the Yamani ladies were here to give me a fight, then you would see how poor I am with this thing." She answered back, knowing perfectly well that she was a good match for most Yamani women. 

" Um, Kel, could we go for a walk, we need to talk." Said Dom turning serious.

Kel, sensing what was up, accepted immediately.

They walked down the white-patched road for what seemed like hours. Kel told herself he would get to talking at some point, so there was no need to rush.  The silence crept on as they turned onto an old over grown path. 

Finally Dom gathered his courage and said, "Kel."

"Yes?" asked Kel who had turned around to face him. 

Dom pulled her against his chest and whisper ever so softly in her ear, " I'm in love with you. I want to be with you. I'm going you kiss you so you better stop me before I do."  

He leaned down and kissed her gently as if showing how much he desired her. She stood there in surprise yet again. 'It always happens like this. Always.' She thought, amused at all that had taken place. She was enjoying the kiss very much and didn't wonder why either. She had been in love with Dom since forever. 

  Dom broke off the kiss and smiled down at her with surprise. " Kel, you--you---didn't push me away, why?" he asked flabbergasted

" Dom you dolt, I never intended to pull back." She breathed as she pulled his lips back to her mouth.

!**!

When she awoke the sun was fast asleep below the horizon. She looked around to see where she was. Lying next to her was none other than Jump, tucked into a tight ball as the covers creased up around him. 

 Kel sat up confused. Last thing she could remember was Dom and---Kel smiled. Dom had carried her back to he**r** room. She must have fell asleep after their walk had ended. 

   A loud voice outside Kel's tent rumbled with anger. It belonged to Raoul. Kel, wondering what had Raoul up to his neck, went out to investigate. Sure enough, it was Raoul, about to burst with rage. Kel was puzzled. She had never in her life seen Raoul this way! Alanna was sitting down, hands on her head, cursing out colorfully. 

 Neal, Merric, Owen, Faleron, and Seaver sat stunned. Owen was pale as more color drained from his face. Dom looked at the ground as if he expected this to come. George looked like he was ready to take off some ears. Gary's face was completely unreadable.

 A herald messenger from Corus sat on his horse with hundreds of scrolls. He looked completely exhausted as if he had been running around for days. This could only mean one thing: WAR

~**~

Moving as fast as the weather would allow, Kel and her friends raced back to Corus. Within the morning's hours, they reached the palace. As soon as their horses were taken the group rushed to the great meeting hall where a council of knights heard the king's instructions. Kel had never seen the palace so frantic. She hoped she never did again. 

  As Raoul pushed the door open to the council's meeting a gasp went through the room. Everyone was surprised at the people that stood before them. They hadn't expected them back till late tomorrow at best. 

 Jonathan, as well as the other, was very much indeed surprised. You could see the look of gratitude on his face.  The heralds and servants weren't the only ones not getting enough sleep. 

" As most of you have been informed, we are at war. This could possibly be the largest war in our history." Started Jonathan. A small murmur filled the room. " We are up against Scanra, The Copper Isles, Galla, and Tusaine. The Yamani Islands, Maren and Carthak are assisting us. We have no known reason yet why these countries band up against us. Our international spies believe it to be caused by the hungry power tyrants that rule these nations. Unfortunately, we are positive this is not the only reason. We should be getting more information in by midmorning. Sir Wlydon and Sir Myles will give out commands of post. Mithros bless all of you. Your country needs you. Make us proud." Jonathan preached softly. 

  Suddenly, a herald burst in, collapsing in a chair. Poor man had probably gone three days without sleep. He managed to sputter, " Your Majesty, I have news reports from Galla, requesting your immediate attention Sir." The man had collapsed and was blacked out. Duke Baird quickly ran over and asked one of his assistance to take the man and put him in the finest healer's care that was available. He told the woman to tell all what a fine job he had done. 

 That made Kel smile. The Duke was a very gentle and kind person. She liked Neal's father almost as much as her mother did, with a small difference of course. 

  The king skimmed through the letter. His face paled so much he looked dead. He cursed loudly and muttered out, " You all can go, all of you besides Sir Alanna, Sir Keladry, Commander Buriam, all of the female riders, and Daine, please." 

 Keladry paled. All of the women that were in service were to stay behind. Something was dead wrong. 

 " I would also like Sir Raoul and Sir Wlydon to stay behind for I could use your assistance." Said Jonathan as both men nodded. 

As the uncalled on knights left Jonathan assured the rest into the private meeting room. It was clear. Jonathan wanted their ears only to hear what he had to say. Kel would have sworn Jonathan was scared shitless. It almost looked like he thought he was going to be killed. 

 ~**~

" Galla has gave us a full and written explanation of why they have turned against us and started war with us. So have Tusaine and the Copper Isles. We were right that they want power. But that's not their main reason.  They want our government to change. They want women out of power. They want us to hand over 10,000 commoners, 2,000 servants, and 450 nobles. All women. Of course we wont do that. There is one thing though that will back Galla and the Copper Isles out of the war. If we diminish all women out of the service they will stay out of our way and break any alliances with Tusaine and Scanra. It our only choice to save Tortall. Thus, you are all on probation until one year after this war ends which we hope doesn't last long. I'm sorry, but I have no choice. I must disown you of all titles beside those of Nobility. You must stay out of all fighting. If you do not, you will be held with treason and I will not be able to pardon you. These are what the attacking nations terms are. That's all I know." Explained Jonathan now white with fear, as he knew what was coming. 

Just think, Jonathan in a room with pissed off females. Ha. I don't try to be mean. Ha. I love Jon.

Jonathan's lip split as a punch was delivered to him from a fiery red head. "How could you?" Came the, shocked, strangled voice, belonging to Alanna.

"How dare you hit me?!" he yelled furious, a Raoul ran to his side. 

"Alanna, be careful." He said, pleading Alanna to stop the assault, at least the physical one. 

"How dare you take away our life?!" she yelled back, obviously in agreement with all the women in the room, including Kel. " Why do you walk out on us? I can't believe you Jon! After so many years and I get this! By the Goddess, I swear you won't keep me from fighting, Jon." She hollered. Alanna spit on the ground and started to walk out. 

Jon managed a roar, " Alanna, get back here now! Don't make me make you a traitor! I would have to you know! How dare you walk out on me?" 

  Alanna turned around, her curly red hair twisting around in swirls. " You just showed me how someone walks out Jon. I'm leaving.  See you on Traitor Hill friend." She said so coldly Jon shuddered. He never wanted to hear that tone from Alanna ever again. 

" You are my vas—" Jon was cut off by Alanna. 

" Don't you even call me your vassal! Remember? I'm not a knight anymore! So I'm definitely not your champion! After you're a champion once, you can't become it again. Have it your way Jon. I don't serve you. Consider me a outcast, wait, you already have!" yelled back Alanna who was beet red. To the herald that was in the room she stated, " Ready my horse good Sir." 

Jon paled. She wouldn't be his champion anymore?

The herald was on his way out to give the orders when the king yelled, " Herald, don't ready her horse. I order that she not be able to take Darkmoon anywhere."

The poor herald was caught between the king's word and his Champion's. 

Alanna let out a hoarse laugh, " Do you really think that will stop me Jon? By Mithros, I'll walk!" With that Alanna stomped out. 

It was nearly ten minutes before anyone spoke. Jonathan broke the ice. "Daine." He said acknowledging her. He didn't expect an outburst like he had received from Alanna. For the first time ever, Daine was glaring at him. 

"I don't know what to say your majesty. In all my years I never thought you could go so low." Following in Alanna's footsteps Daine too walked out. 

Jon was just about to order the herald to keep Daine away from Cloud right when Daine yelled, "Don't worry your majesty. I won't ride or walk away from your leadership, Sir." 

Jon was relieved. He couldn't loose her too. 

"I'll fly." She roared, furious at his relief. 

Jon through up his hands in surrender. " I order all of you to keep your mouths shut about this entire meeting, or else you will be headed to Traitor Hill, you all understand?" he asked. 

Buri walked up to Jonathan and smiled falsely, " As you wish your majesty. It won't leave the room, but we will." In chorus, all the riders curtsied so slightly that some kings would have beheaded all of them. Their eyes never left Jonathans. 

Jon couldn't believe the nerve of all of the women. Some of the bravest men wouldn't do what they all just did. Jon hadn't realized how much pain he had caused. He would later on, of course. 

The room was empty with the exception of Sir Keladry, Raoul, and Sir Wlydon.

"She'll kill me Jon if I don't follow her. You do understand what you did to all of them right? Maybe it will take some time to sink in? I don't know. But you better find out quick before females erupt from all over to murder their king." said Raoul sounding serious. 

Again, Raoul passed through the meeting room doors clearly upset. 

All who was left now were Kel, Wlydon, and the King. 

The king sat down looking angry, frustrated, and depressed. Kel wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She wouldn't yell. She wouldn't glare. She would do the worst. She would keep her voice even and strong. Her face would show no emotion. Her words would be picked carefully, for all he knew she would become a great commander. She would make him look like a fool and make him ashamed without showing anger or hurt. He didn't know anyone who could do that to him, besides her. She had don't three times before

 That first time was that day he first laid eyes on her. That day in the great eating hall where she sat with her soon to be best friend Neal he had felt ashamed of her probation at once. She hadn't even said anything! 

 The second time was when he offered her a fear charm. One to make her fear of height vanish. She had refused saying that she would rather do it on her own. She wasn't lying either. This time she wasn't even trying to send him a message. He felt awkward after that meeting.

The third and most recent time was when she swore to him under an oath to not challenge Joren of StoneMountain after he kidnapped Lalasa, her maid. She, a squire, had stood up to him and told him evenly that a law needed to be changed! The thing is, it did need to be! She was correct! It was changed because of her courage! 

This time would be no different. He looked into her eyes even though he did no want to. He had to know what she thought. Heroes to be were discovered like this. He had found it! She would take her place in history just like Alanna had. He already felt like a fool.

"Speak your mind, Keladry, get your thoughts out now why I can take it."

Kel starred into space and then starred at him. She started off very slowly picking her words like diamonds. " No. I'm speechless. I really am. You broke your oath to me so I will break my oath to you, but not to the people, never to the people. Again, I don't agree with you. Your Majesty." She said, bowing the normal, respectful bow, and walking out as if nothing had happened. 

~**~

" Does she make everyone feel this way?" Jon asked Wlydon. 

"Yes Sir. She knows it too. She's a smart lady. Jon, they all know you had no choice, but there women, they will never except it. They'll leave Jon and no one can stop them so might as well not try. I think – I think though—this is the sign – the legend Your Majesty – The white eagle. 

Jonathan's eyes lit up. "But that's only a legend, isn't it?" 

"Perhaps not." 

~**~

"Kel?" asked Dom who was standing outside her door. 

"Yes?" she answered as she turned away from her packing.

"Is it true? You are on probation? You're leaving anyways? You'll be held with treason, love."

Kel sighed. " I know and I don't care. I know its sounds foolish but—" Kel couldn't continue.

"Stop your nonsense! It's not foolish. If I was a knight I would do exactly what you are doing."

"Oh." Was all she could manage.  

"Kel?"

"Hmmm?" 

" What about us?"

" I guess we will have to hold it off because I'm going away and you wouldn't want a long distance thing. Unless we should just call it all off." Kel said, preparing for what she knew was coming. 

"You're right. I don't want a long distance thing and I definitely don't want to start one later." 

Kel was hardly holding back tears. After all that had happened out of the little that had, it was already ending. He didn't want her anymore. She scolded herself for falling for him all over again. Maybe she was destined to become some old maid. 

" I want to start one now and I promise it won't be a long distance relationship." Said Dom. Kel was so lost in thought that she didn't realize what he had said until a few minutes had passed.

She squinted her eyes and murmured softly, " You wouldn't." 

By now, Dom was clearly amused. " Oh I would and I plan to."

" You can't—I refuse to let you come." She said, thrilled that she was going to lose this argument. 

" You're going to stop me then?" Dom whispered, making Kel shiver. 

Finally Kel sighed and then smiled, " Well, not exactly. But you have to be good."

That got a smile out of him. " I'll try, but I can't promise anything." He stated, grinning mischievously.

Kel grinned back. "Oh?" she asked.

Somehow during this conversation the door was shut firmly and locked. 

*~~*

   Ha. You see that? I changed like half of it! Better now, eh? So is it getting better yet? I hope so. A review peeps? Please?

   ~Karr "The Last Name"

  Email: LadyKnight36@aol.com

  Later Home Skillets


	5. Two New Commanders

Disclaimer: This is getting old isn't it? 

A/N: Revised and better. Ha. He. Cool. Bye. 

The sun was still sleeping when Keladry opened her eyes. The moist air made it easy to breathe.  Keladry looked around at her surroundings. Jump and the sparrows sat neatly on the floor sleeping soundly. Jump rested his head on Keladry's pillow that in the course of the night had drifted to the floor. 

  Kel was confused. If—If her pillow was on the floor. Than what was supporting her head? Her memory of the night before rushed back. She smiled slightly at the thought. Dom's arm was wrapped around her, keeping her next to his side. She got up and changed (If she changed that means she had clothes on before she changed, which rules out what you thought happened.)Into a brand new pair of breeches and a fairly new tunic. When she came back to her bedroom Dom was sitting up and smiling. 

"About time you woke up." Said Kel teasingly. 

Dom grinned mischievously, " Well its not like we got a whole lot of sleep last night." 

Kel blushed, " Well its true. I mean with you snoring the whole night I didn't get a wink of sleep."

Kel received a pillow in the face. " I'm just kidding you oaf." Stated Kel as Dom gave her a false look of insult. 

"So have you decided what time we will be leaving?" asked Dom curious.  

" Alanna said she would stop by later this morning with the final time."

As if clockwork, the door knocked as Kel ended her comment. "Kel, Its me Neal, open the door. Alanna told me to tell you to be ready tomorrow morning. I need to talk to you before you leave so open the door please!" 

Kel panicked. It wouldn't look good for Neal to see his cousin in his night clothing in Kel's bedroom. It would give him ideas or confirm them. He would be right too. Kel look pleadingly at Dom who in return grinned. He got up from his resting place in the bed and walked over to Kel.

"It's not funny Dom! That is not a way for Neal to find out. Meathead would go bonkers. Now go over in the—the closet—now please!" she whispered frantically. 

Dom smiled amused at how she was acting. " As you command mother." He said before giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking off quickly.

"Kel, c'mon! Let me in!" yelled Neal from outside her door.

Kel rolled her eyes. "I'm coming! I'm coming! Hold on meathead! I just had to get dressed dolt." She said grinning as she opened the door. 

Neal sat there looking like he had been waiting hours. She allowed him to come in and sit down. 

"Okay Neal, you're in now, what did you need me for." Said Kel as she sat feeding the birds.

"Have you seen Dom?" he asked.

"What? What—what do you mean Neal?" Kel asked.

"I mean have you seen him. I don't mean today because obviously you have been sleeping, but all the men say they saw him come here last night. Have you seen him since then?" explained Neal. He was about to start again but something must have popped into his head because all that came next was a squeak, a strange look at Kel, and a shake of the head.

"Meathead, I haven't seen him since dusk last night."

"Oh." Was all Neal said. His face showed no emotion but inside he was grinning like a clown inside out. His lie did the trick. None of the men saw Dom go to Kel's room. But he surely had. It was a fair time past dusk too. He was extremely happy for Kel. He knew they would be good together when he first saw them joking around together. Maybe he wasn't the Meathead anymore. It was doubtful, but there was a possibility.  "I guess I'll be going then." He said quietly before turning toward the door.

Kel was about to say good-bye but Neal turned around and said thoughtfully, " Kel, we've known each other for a long time now. A whole nine years we have been friends. Only for the past few years have I been able to tell your lying though. Maybe you should talk to my dear heart and ask her to teach you to perfect your mask, love.  Oh yeah, and if Dom ever comes out of your closet tell him he needs to talk to his cousin once in awhile and catch me up on things. Especially the fact that you two have something going on."

Kel's mouth was hanging wide open as Neal let his teeth flash fully. Smothered laughter could be heard from the closet. 

"I hate you Neal. Submit to my swords before I have to hurt you." She said in a poisonous voice. 

"Oh come now my dear friend! I'm not that big of a meathead! Surely I must know some things. Like the fact you had a crush on me for almost three years." He said clearly amused.

Kel paled. "Nealan, I swear to you that you will not live another hour." She said clearly shocked.

He smiled once more and said, "I'm leaving before you can find Griffon and chase me to my death." He said as he quickly exited. 

A roar of coughing erupted from the closet. It quickly turned into laughs, which then turned into tears. Dom came out with red eyes and even redder cheeks. 

"So, Meathead is outgrowing his name quicker than I expected. He guesses correctly." Dom stated as he sat down next to the dazed Kel.

Kel somehow quickly snapped out of her trance and snapped a glare at Dom. " Don't make me hurt you, I don't want to. But I will if provoked."

He grinned. "So you had a crush on my cousin, huh? Gods, I wonder how he found out! Not by his own skill but by probably hearing someone say something."

" Mithros Dom I was like thirteen! That was so long ago it's hard to remember what happened. Hopefully he didn't know that when I did crush him or else I would have been crushed to pieces!" 

Dom was extremely amused. "So you were really stuck on him huh?" He said feeling a tinge of friendly jealously. It would have been nice to know she had crushed on him before the last few years. Maybe even back to when she was fifteen or sixteen. Not that it mattered. It would just confirm that she wasn't lying when she said that she was all over him back then.

"Why'd you stop love?" 

"Oh. I fell for someone else over a period of time I wasn't near him."

Curious Dom asked, "Who?"

"I'd never."

"You will too, for me." 

"Not even for you."

"Please."

"Don't make me admit it Dom."

"What? It can't be that bad."

"Oh god it definitely isn't bad, not in the least. He's very handsome and nice and a good commander." Said Kel, amused with Dom for not guessing. She would tell him of course just to make him feel like an idiot. 

"He must have been great then to capture your love."

"Oh believe me he is." Kel said almost to tears. 

Dom straightened. _'Is?'_ He thought. Does that mean she still has feelings for this man? He felt himself sinking into a hole.

"Who is it then?" he said almost at a gulp.

"Is that an order?" she said pleasingly. She knew they were both basically equal in command. She might just be a little higher. 

"Yes, Now stop playing around and tell me."

"Anxious now aren't we?" she said.

"Yep, now spit it out before I have to tackle you."

"Kel laughed, "So there's an advantage to not telling you?! Maybe I shouldn't tell you after all."

Dom grinned then sighed. 

"Dom, guess what? You know that person I used to like. I'm still in love with him. That's because its you."

Dom looked shocked. Then grinned. She did all that playing on purpose. "Well maybe I should tackle you anyhow. You don't know how happy it makes me to know that." He said as she giggled. He picked her up and dropped her on the bed.

~**~

Down at breakfast, Dom and Kel sat together talking about what they should bring along on the trip. Even though it was out in the open down in the King's Own eating-house, it wasn't in the palace. Luckily, Jon still had know idea about them actually leaving. He figured they would at some point. But not gods cursed the day after. He figured Alanna would go to Pirates Swoop and gather herself there. He figured Daine would go with Alanna. He figured Kelad—He didn't figure what Keladry would do! The Knight was stubborn and unpredictable! He never figured they would all go together, riders and all, with other MEN, and fight! They were prepared for this and were even organized! Their party was almost a total of 150 soldiers!

In fact, the only people who weren't at the meeting were Dom and Neal and they were both coming along too!

As Kel and Dom finished eating they decide to go for a small walk around the Place before they left. They talked about stuff that had been on their minds lately. They hadn't even notice Neal come up for a few moments.

"Oh hullo Sir Meathead. Nice to see you." Dom said politely.

"Hello you two, I was just walking around and saw you two and figured since you two have been talking for a while if could, steal my cousin for a minute, for, um, a chat?" he said thoughtfully.

Kel blushed slightly and answered, " I can't see why you need him. You can already read emotions, I suppose now you can read thoughts?" she said amused.

It was Neal's turn to blush and Dom's turn to smile. Dom looked at Kel for an answer and she nodded, agreeing that they should go talk. Dom grinned.

He then slugged his arm around his cousin's shoulder and carried him off. "Now what did you need me for? It was quite stuffy where I was and I couldn't understand every blessed word." Said Dom as he led him farther away. She could see Neal smiling from ear to ear as Dom talked away. 

~**~

Alanna heard a knock upon her door. Curious she got up from her desk and opened the door to find Kel standing there. "Oh hello Kel! I wasn't expecting you, but please come in. I was going to come looking for you in a moment anyways. You just saved me some trouble." She said as she sat Kel down. "Now is there something you needed me for?" Alanna asked. 

"Oh nothing really. I was just curious. Where are we headed and how exactly are we going to move ourselves out of here without the king noticing us?" Kel replied.

Alanna smiled. "Why of course you know that Thayet is helping us now don't you?"

Kel looked completely shock. Alanna continued, "She heard about what happened and agreed to help us. She can keep cool with Jonathan when he's in a temper. I can't. She'll be able to help us and not lose her nerve when Jon finds out." Kel tried to hide a smile but it came anyways. 

"We'll be headed to Irontown first. Some residents are friends with my husband and have agreed to come with us. That should make our party almost two hundred since they are supplying fifty fighters. Not quite soldiers if you can catch my drift.

Kel understood. Thiefs. This time she couldn't help but grin. Obviously, as rumor had it and Alanna had confirmed, her husband had been the King of to Rogue. 

"Now Kel, I want to talk to you about Jonathan. I can tell you don't like him and you have every right not to. I was so furious about not being able to see you that I almost resigned as champion! He does like you very much, he told me so. He said he thinks you'll follow in my footsteps, my damned heroic footsteps. Why couldn't I have left well enough alone?" said the Lioness. 

Kel was shocked The King, like her? No. Impossible. Couldn't happen. Never. Kel was amused at how the Lioness was playing. She actually looked serious about leaving 'well enough' alone! Heroes must rethink the path they chose often, or at least the Lioness did. She had spent enough time with Raoul to recognize that the job could get out of control.

~**~

Kel and Alanna's conversation went on for about an hour. Keladry learned tons about how the King got along and felt. She respected him completely but her respect heightened for him. She had always known he was a great King, but she had found out that he was a great man too. Sometimes they can't be both but in this case they could! She learned Alanna's point of view from things that had happened in her past, and about her husband, George. She learned things about Gareth of Naxen, and even about Raoul, some very interesting things that she could tease him about later. Their topic ranged to the point that Alanna told her about how she and Jon used to be lovers. Even about Liam, a former friend and lover, who was killed years ago. Kel wished she had known this man. He seemed very respectable. Kel had told about Cleon, which obviously Alanna already knew about. She had even slipped in that her and Dom had something going on. Alanna didn't seem surprised, not in the least. She actually seemed quite pleased. 

"Lady Al-" started Kel but Alanna cut her off. 

"Please, Alanna is all that's necessary. I would do away with all titles if I could get away with it, but Jon has his fits about me being a 'proper noble.' Seems silly to me because I'm by far the proper noble let alone lady." She said grinning. "Watch, when you get to no him better, he'll want your advice, trust me. He'll tell you the same thing. You'll have learned to yell at him too." Alanna stated as she grinned brightly.

Kel laughed._ 'Fat chance of that happening.'_ She thought, deciding to ask Alanna a question. "Alanna, you'll be in charge of the party correct. Buri, second correct?" 

Alanna looked extremely surprised, "Meathead didn't tell you?" she said wide eyed. (I know! Don't you love it? Alanna calling Neal a Meathead? Oh I love life!)

Keladry was taken back. What was she talking about? "Tell me what?" she said nervously.

"Keladry, I'm no commander. I have no skill in that whatsoever. I ride alone usually. Buri has experience with riders. She doesn't grasp how refugees, thieves, and common people think. You do. Buri is second, yes. But I'm not first. In fact, I asked Buri to have no position but she insisted me being fourth at least. So I agreed." She was giving Kel the look she feared.

"Oh no." whispered Kel.

"Oh yes dear." Said Alanna, whose amusement played all over her face.

"Absolutely not." 

"You knew it would happen one day." 

"Actually, no, I figured I wouldn't control anyone but me."

"Well now your dreams come true."

"Alanna, they were supposed to stay dreams! I never thought—" said Kel. She stopped mid sentence to go into another daze state. 

" What is up with everyone? I can't win an argument with Lalasa, Neal, Dom, or you. I'm turning into a pathetic knight. Auhh, shoot me now please." She said as she sat there like a frozen paled snow creature. (My ooh so creative 'snow man' term!) 

"Well, looks like you got a job missy." Said the Lioness as she pulled Kel out of her chair. She pushed her out the door and patted her on her back. "C'mon, lets get some grub."

~**~

Raoul came and found Alanna, Buri, and Kel discussing plans for their trip. She excused herself and went to join Raoul.

"Hullo Si—Raoul. How are you doing?" Kel asked warmly. 

"Good to see you Kel. Listen, if you have a minute. Maybe we can talk?" he asked.

Kel agreed and they walked over through the place where they took their first walk. Way back when she was a page. She had always liked Raoul. She loved him very much-he was like a father to her. 

"Congratulations Kel." Raoul said suddenly.

Startled, Kel answered, "On what sir?" 

"Commander of course. For landing the spot in charge of the Traitor's Hill Bandits." He said musingly.

She laughed and then sighed, "Auhh. Don't remind me."

He grinned. Just like my squire. Just like her. He thought.

"When do you plan on leaving?"

"Tomorrow at false dawn." She replied as they walked over and sat on a bench overlooking the gardens. 

"Where are you heading first?" 

"Irontown, to pick up some friends of Baron Cooper." She said.

Raoul groaned in delight. '_Just what they need. Street fighters_.' 

~**~

"Flyn is getting married." Said Raoul quietly.

"What?! But—you can't get married in the Own!"

"Well you can now, since I did, I thought they should be able too. All of my men are proposing to there ladies right now." He said as they both laughed. "Flyn is leaving second in command though. I'm going to need a new one."

"Oh." Said Kel, curious at why he was bringing this up. 

"I think I have an replacement, but I'm not sure. I would like you to help me." He said as if it concerned her. 

"I'll try." Said Kel.

"I think it should be Dom." He said forwardly. "How does that sound?" 

Kel was completely thrilled. Raoul could see it all over her face. Yes, he had chosen correctly. 

"I think he'd be perfect for the job!" she said in a deciding voice.

"Good, I just hope he doesn't run off and get married right away." He said. He looked over at Kel and noticed that she was a deep red crimson. Could it be that they had something going on? He was determined to find out. 

"Oh I doubt he will Sir. I seriously doubt he will." She said as if she was ever so certain.

"Well it wouldn't be a bad thing of he married. I just hope he would stay put in the Own."

Kel blushed even farther. Raoul was pleased. There had to be something going on. 

"Well sir, if I was a wife in a situation like that, I'd beat him if he didn't stay in." she said making Raoul laugh. 

"Um Kel, how have you been doing lately. I mean its none of my business and all but are you okay with Cleon being, you know? He asked hesitantly.

Kel grinned. "I'm not surprised. I think he actually thought it was a secret. I was actually hoping you would ask. You've always been like a second father to me. It makes me feel good to know you care." She said dead serious.

Raoul, who was not a sentimental man, was almost to tears. She thought of him as a father! He hoped nothing came between their love for each other. She was just like a daughter to him. She should know so too.

"My dear Kel," he started as he gave Kel a hug, "you've always been like a daughter to me. Surprisingly to me, even before you were my squire.  I'm glad you feel you can confide in me."

Becoming embarrassed he blushed while she laughed. "Glad to hear it." She said. " Now, if your asking if I'm okay that Cleon is off, happily married to a women I have tons of respect for, then yes, I am." 

"That's wonderful Kel! Im glad to know you're okay. Is their someone else now?"

Kel blushed. " I think so."

"Oh?" said Raoul as he put up one eyebrow. "This person couldn't be one of my Sergeant now could it be? Perhaps second in command?" he said in an innocent tone.

Kel's blush reddened and then she relaxed. The blood rush back, away from her face and she sighed. "Does everyone read minds around here? I swear you're the third person today who has said that!" she said with good humor.

"Well?" Raoul continued. He didn't snoop around, but he was a curious man. "Is it true then?"

"Maybe." Said a faint whisper that belonged to Kel.

Raoul smiled and laughed loudly, "Youngin', you sure are a stubborn women!" he said overjoyed that his new commander was involved with his ex-squire. A match made in heaven. It sounded weird to him though. She was grown up. A woman. Not a young fourteen-year-old child that he had took in almost five years ago. He smiled. How time flies.  He thought bewildered. 

"Well I guess I am, but that doesn't matter. I'll miss you while I'm gone friend. I don't know how long I will be gone but most likely it will be at least a year." She said in tears.

"Now Kel, Don't worry. I'll see you soon. If you don't come back earlier than I expect you to be or if I don't hear good news about your company. I'm coming after you. I have a bunch of dear friends going you know. Dom, Alanna, my wife, Buri, and even my daughter is leaving. You give an old man hope. Make me feel twenty again. I feel like I go on all the adventures with you." 

Kel dried her tears and laughed, "What do you mean old? And what do you mean 'going on adventures?'" Sir, I don't see you slowing down one bit. Your just as active, even more active then you were back then. You still have a bunch of years ahead of you!"

He smiled. She was right. "And so do you." He kissed her on her forehead and they hugged and said their goodbyes. She went off to her rooms to find Dom waiting for her. 

" I wanted to say goodnight before you went to bed. I hope you don't mind, love. I figured I wouldn't see you too much tomorrow so I had to give you a kiss." 

He rushed over to her and gave her a gentle kiss. "Goodnight love. Sweet dreams." He said as he walked back towards the door.

Kel hesitated, "Dom?" she asked.

"Hmm?" He said turning around to face her.

"Why don't you stay here tonight? Its cold out you know." 

Dom smiled and nodded. They put on their night clothing and hopped into her bed. Kel rested her head on his arm. "Goodnight love of my life." He stated. Kel was about to ask him a question but noticed that he was sleeping. She half smiled and half sighed. 

"Goodnight my commander. I love you." 

~**~

  Well that's all because American Idols on! Review please! 

Username: Karr

Email: LadyKnight36@aol.com

Later Home Skillets


	6. Endless Cries for Light

_Yes, I'm back again. You are happy, correct? Ha. Well I revised this chapter too. I couldn't believe how many errors were in it. It was disgusting. I'm sorry to those who had to read it before now! ~Karr_

Disclaimer: _Karr is in ownership of the following characters/surnames/fiefs: _

   Taryn Bass, Tarent of Methaven, Leo of Methaven, Pricella of Methaven, Landon of Methaven, Blacken of Methaven, Rhider, Kanha, Bronzl, Paeci, Lairv, Rhys, Derice of TerenWay, Aura of TerenWay, Cluadie McChael, Miltari Fairheight, Kizzy, Laszlo Scanlon, Patrick, Anson, Lady Harriet, Captain Nyk Elyaa, Winter of Zhara, Nemesio of Zhara, Haydn, Jonayk, Sabyr, Khalid of Azuriah, Kallindra Trees, Kallind Forest, hkato', Lady Midnight, Shadow, and ltara, and Skelly the Mutt.  Maybe More. Who knows? Ha. Only me.  Countess Tamiqua. Can't forget her. 

**Chapter 6:**

  "Glaive?" 

  "Check."

  " Griffon band?"

  "Check."

"That's everything isn't it?" Said Keladry of Mindelan as she gathered the last of the things she would be needing on her "Traitor's Hill" trip. It was only midnight, and Kel and Dom had only a few hours of sleep, but they had a duty to be ready by four.

"That would be all Kel, anything else I need?" stated Dom as he looked through his baggage.

"Not that I know of. But as always, we'll find out what we have forgotten when we drastically need it during our trip." Kel mused.

Dom grinned. She was right. 

"I'm so tired I could fall asleep on my feet right now." Dom said as he collapsed onto Kel's bed.

"I'm so cold, I would gladly lie down on some hot coals." Kel stated as a shiver went up her back. She couldn't believe that it was almost May. The last few weeks of April were bringing plenty of showers and plenty of cold air. Hopefully, that would end soon. She also had trouble believing that she had been a knight now for almost five months. 'A_nd I thought time goes slowly when you're bored_,' she thought. 

"Well I'd gladly warm you up." Dom said as he put an arm around her.

"Thanks." Said Kel as she snuggled up to him.

"Of course, love." Dom replied gently. He kissed the back of her hair and hugged her tightly. He cocked his head and asked, " Kel?"

"Yes?" she answered.

"Where are you going to sleep on this little trip of ours?"

Kel smiled. "Well, now that I think of it, I haven't packed a pillow. Maybe I should deliberately leave it here. Then I would have to use somebody's arm, don't you think?" she asked with all her young innocence.

He grinned, showing off white teeth. "Matters whose arm." He said musingly.

"Well, the one around me is actually very comfortable. I think I should keep it company tonight." 

"Good answer." He said right before he kissed her passionately. 

She giggled after their kiss. "I won't get to see you very much today, you know." She said.

" I know. I will just have to suffer." He said sadly.

Kel, seeing the playfulness in his eyes, laughed. 

"I guess so. See you tonight?"

"Not a minute later." Dom said as they parted.

Kel left to go find Buri, to discuss plans for their departure. It was, still after a few days and with Thayet's help, a secret from the king!

~**~

Dom plopped down on Kel's bed with a sigh. His love was too wonderful to be true. But the great part was, it WAS true. He couldn't believe his good luck. After all, his initial thought was that Kel had no interest whatsoever in him. After he found out she had feelings for him, another problem happened: Cleon. But Cleon was now happily married to Lian. Good for him, but even better for Dom. It left the door wide open for him. He had knocked. Kel had answered, pulled him in side, and shut the door. 

 He was sinking in all that was happening. It still felt unreal. 

_'But what would happen when it becomes real? I want a serious relationship with her, so why not take it a step farther?' _ He thought, deep in concentration. 

He was positive that Kel was his dream love. He was positive that as long as she graced the planet, that he would never love anyone but her. Dom never thought he could love someone as much as he loved Kel. But he did. He figured he would be a bachelor all his life. 

    '_What if – and I'm assuming completely here – if we were both ready enough for well – marriage? Maybe. Someday. I could ask. Not now. In a while, when everything's perfect and serene. Not until I leave the Own, because the only ones who can marry now are the commander and second in command. I doubt that law will change, and it's not likely I will get to be second in command. Why even think such foolishness anyways? I'll just wait. I don't want her to have to rush. I want her to be able to make the right decision. No pressure on my love. I would wait ten years for an answer if necessary. Gods I love her!' _ He thought as his mind drifted to less important issues.

~**~

 " So that's all then?" asked Kel as she and Buri went over their plans for the trip. 

"That's all. I'll make sure to tell Evin Larse to tell Dom all he needs to know."

"Buri? Are some of the men from the riders coming? I know Evin Larse is, but is anyone else?"

"No, I wouldn't allow them to. Cursed Evin wouldn't reason with me. He said if I went, he went, end of story. Stubborn man. Doesn't want anything happening to me.  Funny too, for he's second in command of the riders. You would think he would want to rid of me so he could become commander. After this mission, I believe I will make him first."

Kel grinned. Evin was a nice, gallant, and attractive. She would be happy to see him become first after Buri retires from the duty. "Well I wouldn't want you getting hurt either. We will be lucky if no one is killed!" 

Buri looked up and sighed. She placed her hands on her temples and rubbed them softly. "Do you really think we are going to get some serious fighting in?" she asked as she stopped and looked at Kel. 

Kel looked down and her shoulders slumped forward. " I have a feeling. I have always been governed by my guts, but I just have this really awful feeling that we are going to _be_ the war."

Kel glanced at Buri. Both of the commanders were worried. 

"We leave in three hours Buri, lets get to it then. I want you in charge of the riders all of the time we are not in battle. There is no sense of me being commander of them when we are not fighting. They know you best, so you should lead them when you can." Kel said as she studied a map of Scanra.

Buri nodded to show her agreement with Kel. " So Alanna says its best to go to Irontown first?" Buri asked as she sketched her finger across the map. She started at Corus and slid down in a southeasterly motion until she reached the destined dot marked as Irontown.

"That's right, after that were headed down Conte Road to The Swoop. From there Thayet asked Shinko to ask the Yamani Islands for a ship to take us to Blue Harbor. Then we will go to Mindelan." Buri looked at her questioningly. "No, my parents do not know we are coming. If they ask, we tell them King Jon sent us. They wont know anything. What they don't know won't hurt them in anyway. " She said answering Buri's silent question. Buri nodded.

 Whatever Kel had been doing, it was correct. She was surprised that Buri, an experienced warrior, agreed with all the proposed. Buri wasn't about to allow Kel to make a fool of her self so she must be doing the commander business in the right fashion. Just like when Qasim had first checked her weapons. She had aced that test. This time though, Buri was testing her on her knowledge of commanding. She just hoped she was reading her signs correctly!

"From Mindelan we are headed to the border, correct?" asked Buri curiously.

Kel shook her head, agreeing with her. " Yes, we are. Hopefully we can make it there within the next month and a half. And that's if the weathers permits it which I doubt will be the case."

Buri smiled. "Well we have to keep an open mind and make sure to joke a lot along the way." 

"That's what Meatheads for." Kel answered matter-of-factly. 

"Meathead? Oh curse it, Neal! That's right! I remember Dom calling him that awhile ago." 

Kel grinned, " I guess it just sticks with everyone." Buri gave a wholehearted laugh. She got up and excused herself from their discussion. 

 As she walked out she yelled back to Kel, "I'll have to remember to call him that we I see him again." 

~**~

"Kel!" cried Neal as he came running up to her. 

Kel turned around to see Neal with his hands on his knees. He was panting.  "What?"

" Rumor has it that one of the couriers found out!  I don't know whom, but they are headed to the King. He isn't at the palace, but at fief TerenWay to discuss matters with the sick baron of who his successor will be. Thayet urged me to come right to you and tell you that she can hold word off for the rest of today, but no longer. We must leave now!"

"Curse it!" Kel muttered as she readied the last of PeachBlossoms tools.  They were not to leave for another two and a half hours! Half the company would still be sleeping! And in the palace! How was she going to get word to them all within the next few moment?  

"Neal, I'm going to ask you to do some magic. Do you remember when that fever went around last year and hundreds took sick?" He nodded. "Well whatever that spell was you used to make all those parchments that said for the fiefs to send healers to Corus, I need you to do that. Except this time I need them to say that we are leaving now! That's all; two words Neal, LEAVING NOW. Can you do that?" 

He nodded a second time. "Good. I need one hundred and fifty of them. Find some one to help you if you need it, but hurry." Again Neal nodded.

"It will take about twenty minutes for them all to be done. I can do them by twenty-five. Whom do you want to know first?" he asked.

"I need Alanna, Buri, and Dom given them right away. Commanders first. It's two in the morning Neal. Dom and I have been up for two hours now!"

Evin Larse strolled in the other side of the stables to find Kel and Neal talking quickly.

"Anything I can help with, I mean, since we are not leaving-" Evin was cut off.

"LEAVING NOW!" yelled Neal. Evin's eyes widened and almost popped out of socket as he stared at Neal.

"Please Evin, get Daine here right away. Within the next few moments if possible." Kel asked calmly.

He didn't answer. He just left in a hurry. Five minute or so passed before Daine came storming in. She was dressed in a casual tunic and breeches. Her curly brown locks fell down to her elbows. It bounced back and fourth as she ran to Kel. Kel couldn't imagine how many men had tried to become her lover. Daine never even knew about Neal's secret crush on her when they were pages. '_This could be used as revenge'._ Kel thought to herself. She pushed that notion to the back of her head as she heard Daine's voice. Kel scolded herself for drifting off. 

"What do you need me for? Evin woke me up. He said we were leaving now. Numair is getting my packs. I should be ready in a few minutes." She said. Neal told her what he had told Kel and Kel told her what she wished her to do. Daine agreed within moments and her task was done quickly and orderly. 

 Keladry had asked Daine to summon some more sparrows to carry the messages to the rest of the company. Before a half hour had past, all the riders' lights were flickering on and shadows could be seen of little figures running around frantically. 

~**~

Kel let out a brief and quiet sigh of relief. "Good Job, Kel." Said Dom as he rode up to the side of her on his new mare, Shadow.

Kel grinned. "Thanks, but it was mostly Neal and Daine who saved our plan from going out the stables." 

Dom eyed her with one eyebrow raised, "Is that so? Mindelan, can you ever take a compliment without complaint?" 

Kel laughed inside at Dom's use of her family name. Kel, being ironic smiled and stated, "Well Masbolle, I don't think I can." 

Dom's eyes crinkled as he walked off to talk to Evin Larse. Kel could scarcely hear her name and something about being stubborn.

"Kel, were ready." remarked Alanna as she rode up to her side. Kel nodded, trying not to show her nervousness.

The riders, who were still asleep considering it was only three o'clock in the morning, fell silent as Buri cleared her throat.

"Riders, I do not know if anyone has announced to you who will be in charge of this mission." started Buri. The Rider's whispered to their neighbors. Some of their faces held question. Others confusion. "Believe me, our new commander has had experience on the field with Sir Raoul. She was his squire last year. Now, may I introduce to you, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan."

The Riders fell respectfully silent. Some of the new Rider's asked their neighbors quick and quiet questions. The more senior Riders shook their questions off by saying that Keladry of Mindelan had proven herself more than once and that she would bring them to victory. With that, the young riders mouths fell silent. If the seniors had so much belief in this woman, then so should they.

Buri looked extremely pleased. The Rider's had no objections to their new leader. 

~**~

   Keladry turned Hoshi around so that all of the riders that lay behind her could clearly see her. Her voice, surprisingly to her, ran out strongly. " I'm not here to give you a speech, just a warning. You all know we are not going with blessings. You all know we are going as traitors. Are lives will not only be on the line with our enemies, but with our friends, families, and others. To all of you who wish to leave, here is your chance. After this, there is no turning back. Remember, there is no past. There is no future. There is only now. We act upon the actions that occur. We do what we believe in. We must believe in ourselves as much as we believe in our neighbor. This won't be a joyful trip. We are breaking all the oaths we have ever taken, besides one. We will not break that last oath, for it is to the people. We are going to protect the people of Tortall. Here is your escape. Please, leave now without shame if you do not want to proceed."

 Kel was blushing slightly when she realized Buri, Daine, and Alanna looked at her admiringly. They were all sucking in the power of the words Keladry had spoken. 

Not one of the Riders's moved. They all stood tall with straightened tunics and proud faces. Their families would have been proud. Keladry waited only a moment longer.  The silence engulfed the entire company. Kel smiled as everyone waited for command. 

"Lets ride."

~**~

The company rode long and hard, stopping only to take lunch. Kel and Buri had agreed. They couldn't have weak soldiers riding consistently, even if it would slow them. Kel was already tiring herself out. She even told Buri that she would do fine without food. Buri, who couldn't persuade her, finally found Dom.

"Kel." said Dom as he stepped up behind her. 

Kel, who was settling a problem with their extra mounts turned to see her lover standing next to her. "Dom. What do you need?"

"The question is, what do YOU need? I believe it would be a break and some food" 

Kel sighed and refused, " I can't. There's too much to be--" Kel drifted off. She was doing that a lot lately and she knew it.

Dom shook his head with a slight smile and leaned over and gave her a gentle, loving kiss. Kel was surprised. Her relationship with him was known by some, but not all. She was sure none of the riders had known.

Till then.

Kel was too shocked to hear whistling and laughter in the background. She gave in and allowed him to kiss her. After he released her, he looked at her with a broad grin. She couldn't help but smile.

"You need a break, love. And I won't take a no for an answer." Dom announced just loud enough for Kel to here. 

Kel smiled and gave a nod to Evin to take charge while so was gone. He nodded in return with a smile. Kel blushed. At least now it was open. She took Dom's hand and went off with him to a near by stump to relax and eat some bread and fruit. 

~**~

Once they were back on the rode their were no more stops. They rode at a strong and consistent speed until almost midnight. By the time Kel put up her hand as a sign of halt, sighs of relief could be heard throughout the company. They figured they would be riding for a few more hours. Kel, who was an excellent commander, was even nice enough to let them rest. They were obviously safe from their own kind until early afternoon of the next morn. With all the problems settled and dinner over, Kel was able to drift off.

"Lady Knight Keladry?" 

Kel sighed, believing there were more problems, looked at the body of the speaker, a green Rider.

"Yes?" Kel asked politely.

"Do you need a tent put up for you milady?" 

"She'll be fine soldier, thank you for your offer though," drawled a voice coming from the shadow of a large Oak.

The voice and its owner stepped out of the shadow. The Rider smiled. Dom. 

"As you wish commander," said the rider. She walked off with an extra bounce in her walk. The rider could not be older than fifteen. Kel smiled. She couldn't help it. 

"Thanks for the help commander." said Kel with a wink.

Dom's eyes twinkled. "No problem." he whispered as he gallantly whisked her off. 

~**~

The next morning, Keladry awoke in Dom's tent. Dom's arm was snaked around her waist. Kel couldn't help but stifle a laugh. He looked like such a doll sleeping. It must have been the cutest thing she had ever seen. It was so cute she could actually use it as blackmail. '_Not that I would do anything like that.'  _Thought Kel.

She silently slipped out of Dom's hold and practiced her complex pattern dances with her glaive. The eighteen-inch blade glinted in the sun magnificently and glared into the tents of nearby Riders. Their tents ablaze with light, they awakened to see where the beauty came from. Only after Kel had finished did she notice the crowd gathered around her. She blushed as they looked at her with awe. 

The Lioness approached Kel. " Kel, I was wondering if whenever I can get a hold of one if you would teach me how to use that monster." Kel remembered their conversation when she was a squire.

~**~

_They spoke of innocent things. If anyone overheard, Alanna's questions were those anyone might ask. She was well informed about Kel's weapon skills and training. She even knew about the morning glaive practice and Kel's years in the Islands. _

_ When Kel presented the last finger bowl and the Champion rinsed her hands, she smiled at Kel. "Once you're knighted, perhaps you could teach me to use the glaive," she suggested. "It sounds like a good all-purpose weapon." _

_ Kel walked to the service hall glowing. The lady took it for granted that Kel would win her shield. She wants me to teach her! Kel thought, elated. She picked up a tray of cups and a pitcher of cordial. Me, teach the Lioness---who could have dreamed?_

****

_~**~_

****

Well, Alanna was correct about Kel winning her shield. Now it was Kel's turn to teach the Lioness!  Kel would have the Yamani's pick out the perfect glaive for the Lioness whenever she got a chance to talk to one again. IF she ever got the chance. **__**

****

Kel, who seemed daze, shook out of her faze. "I'd be more than happy to teach you, Lioness." said Kel as she answered Alanna's question.

"Please just Alanna, Kel."

"Then its Alanna." replied Kel with a grin.

"So it is." the Lioness said.

It looked like a bright day and an easy ride, with no sign of a backup committee at their end. But, what they didn't realize was that, eyes were watching. Hard eyes. **__**

~~***~~

  Ha. Okay. That's just one more revised chapter. Please review so I can mark my goal amount! Vin Diesel is the freggin god of BANGIN HOT! He's four years older than my parents but hey, what the hell, you got it, I WANT it. So now I officially own Vin Diesel, 50 Cent, Shane West, Domitan, George, and Orlando Bloom. (The god of SEDUCE ME NOW.) _~Karr_

_Username: Karr_

_"The Last Name" _

_Email: LadyKnight36@aol.com_

LATER HOME SKILLETS 


	7. Author Scribbles

WARRIOR TROUBLES 

Updated April 9, 2004: 

   Authors and reviewers alike, I welcome you to my insane writing. I hope you're enjoying yourself well enough, and I haven't bored you _that_ much. I need to apologize. My life has been hectic lately, and I haven't updated since November. I'm sorry! Please, don't think I've abandoned this story, because I haven't! I'm revamping it, because I'm horribly disgusted with it. I began this story in September 2002. It didn't have a plot, much less a point. I had just started writing, and I had just been introduced to FFN. People asked me to continue, and I did – but it was extremely rocky. I hadn't actually realized this until I had grown as a writer. Looking back, it was horrible in every aspect. Since November I have started another plot bunny, called _Beautiful Disaster_. I updated _Gamble with the Gods_. Every chapter of _Loved by Many_, _Gamble with the Gods_, and _Insignia_ has been completely revised – rewritten _entirely_. I have been working with characterization, and am trying to rid my writing of Mary Sues. [Tarent]I honestly don't think I could handle this story being updated until I've fixed its countless flaws. I will update, I'm just waiting for the right moment, and I've been lazy. DON'T think I've forgotten this, because this story is a HUGE part of my life.     

I've started a Mailing List. If you wish to be contacted when I am updated, please review with your name, pen name, and your email address. Thanks! With every update, there will be a small newsletter about what's going on. 

Further more, if you are updated in my story, you will know I have started a series of polls for my personal interest. (Which gives you a say in what happens next!) After the poll results are in, I will then post them here as a permanent resting ground. 

If anything, I would like to thank all of my reviewers. You are all sincerely appreciated. This would not have gone past Chapter 1 w/ out you. I also want to recognize that this story has a long way to go still – and yes – I have been tempted by the idea of a sequel. Enough said. Also, thank you to Jen, my wonderful BETA. 

  If you have any question, you know what to do! 

**_ Karr_**

**_"The Last Name"_**


	8. Young Warriors

Disclaimer: I own everything (Ha.) (Joke.) (Yep.) (Ha.) 

  A/N: This is the revised chapter 7 in html format so it looks better than ever. 

  Dedicated To: The M&M Family. (Michelle, Kim, Ashley, Sheena, DJ, and ME) 

   ~**~

    The young girl watched the King's party moving quickly through the forest pathway. Her eyes bulged and she shook frantically. 

   "Rhider, look at that! It's a small army made entirely of women!" spoke the young girl to her mare. "That one in front, with the distaff border on her shield, that must be that Kel girl. The one who is a knight!  Right next to her is the Lioness! The most famous hero of all times!" the girl said in awe. "Just like I want to be."

  Taryn Bass stayed behind the riding party, hidden by her quick movements and by the early morning's fog. The Scanran girl looked like she had lived in Tortall all her life. She was very pretty, covered with dirt or no. Her elbow length curly brunette hair matched with Daine' perfectly. At 5'2, she was neither tall nor short for thirteen. She had gorgeous large brown eyes with lashes that went on forever. 

  Unlike all the other pretty girls around, Taryn wasn't a noble. At least, not anymore. Even though her real name was Tarent of Methaven, she rather liked Taryn.  When she was seven, her eldest brother, Leo, had married a cruel beauty named Pricella. Leo, who was very handsome, had fallen for her trap and would do anything for his new wife. After three months of torture, Tarent had realized that Pricella's attitude had rubbed off on Leo. Thank Mithros she had Landon. He loved her more than anything in the world. 

  But then everything changed. Pricella sent her off to White Mountain, a convent for unwanted children. She could do so because her father had died a few months before the marriage when a raiding party struck their fief. He died protecting one of his people. Blacken of Methaven was a good man. He had cared for everybody. 

  Tarent stayed at White Mountain for two years, hating every minute of it. She wanted to be a warrior, not some pickle heads wife! Then, she was called back home to be there for the celebration of Leo and Pricella's first daughter, Charity. When she got there, Charity was six months old and nothing like her cruel parents. Tarent had hope for her.  What depressed Tarent to tears was that Landon was no longer there. Leo had told her that he was scorn and had run away from the family two months after she had left. 

  Small tears ran down the girl's cheek as she tried to keep a good distance from the rest of the party. Her dream was to become a rider. She had wanted to be a knight but she was not a noble or young enough to start. Her horse whimpered as more tears ran down her face. Rhider didn't like the idea of his master crying. She was too tough for that. She hushed her down and wiped away the flowing tears. "I'm okay girl. We just have to keep up with these women and hope their good people. Who knows? Maybe my dear brother Landon fled here!" she then gave out a small chuckle. She would find him someday. 

  Taryn came to a halt. The party had stopped, probably for lunch. "What do you say girl? Should we go for a closer look?" The mare grunted thoughtfully and shook her head in agreement. "Lets go then." 

  ~**~

  "---I still don't think we should be stopping Kel! I have an weary feeling were are being watched!" Neal managed before Kel cut in. 

  "Do you think I'm blind meathead? Honestly, I know we are being followed! But I have an instinct that this person means no harm! Neal, would I ever put all of us in danger? Think about it!"

  Neal quieted down and thought for a moment. "Dear Kel, I don't doubt you. I just have a feeling!"

  "That's fine. Just keep it to yourself! I don't want everyone thinking we are in danger and that if they find someone they should attack them. Neal, you might think I'm delirious but I think whatever is back there is a friend! A useful friend who is trying to figure out if we are friends! I believe this person would be quiet small too." Kel spoke, bulging her eyes to prove a hidden point."

  "—You mean." 

  "A child Neal, or something close to it.  It's something we will learn when the time comes." Kel stated firmly. 

  Neal decided it would be best to trust Kel's instinct. After all, what harm could a child do?

~**~ 

  " C'mon Jump, lets go!" yelled Dom as he tried to yank the sleeping soldier out of his slumber. The process wasn't one you would call easy. The retired fighter was getting old, and Kel wouldn't allow him to fight as much as he used to. Kel just hoped that he would be there for a while to come. Maybe even find a mate and sprout some little ones to fill in for their battered father. 

  " Jump, Kel said you could come on patrol with me. Now lets get a move on it." Moaned Dom, hoping that the killer would get up and help him. Hearing this, Jump's good ear popped up and slowly both eyes opened. Dom let out a sigh of relief and thanked the dog as he stretched and plopped down on the floor, wagging his tail in excitement. "Lets get to it then." Dom told the terrier as he saddled up Shadow. Within moments both were off through the woods.

~**~

  Taryn paced Rhider slowly, trying to allow herself to hear her surroundings efficiently. After four years of traveling Galla and Tortall, she had picked up a few tricks. She had even picked up a few companions, too. Her horse, Rhider, was the first thing she ever stole, four years ago. Taryn wouldn't admit that she had stolen her. Her former caretaker, a wretched old man who cared more about his land than anything else, lost all he owned. After hearing this, he decided the horses would have to go. Instead of selling them, he was going to kill them. Taryn, who needed a horse anyways, stole all of his horses during the middle of the night. 

  In the morning, she had bleached every single one of them, and gave them to a poor farmer she knew. He was awfully thankful and allowed her to keep a mare of her choice. 

  Thinking of her mare, Taryn smiled. Rhider had saved her life more than a handful of times. Then there was Lairv, her mutt. She found her scraping for food and couldn't turn down a stray, especially a fighter like Lairv. That had been two years ago, when she was on the border of Galla. Lairv had once had a mate, Skelly, but he had died a little over a year ago when Taryn's camp had been raided by two bandits. The dogs took care of the smaller one, and Taryn sliced the other with her spear. Skelly died protecting Taryn. 

  After Lairv and Skelly there was Paeci and Bronzl. Paeci, a Lynx, and her pup Bronzl were purely wild. One night, during a terrible ice storm, Paeci and Bronzl snuck up into Taryn's camp and slept by the fire. When Taryn awoke, both of them were still there. For the next few days the Lynx's followed close behind until Taryn finally agreed they could be part of the pack. She didn't know how they could understand, but they did. She found out that food was always available because Paeci and Bronzl were excellent hunters. Some nights they would come home with a full deer, hanging from their mouths. It was helplessly funny too, because they both looked like cuddly kittens, which they were, if they knew you well enough. 

  A sound found Taryn's ear. Sitting up abruptly, she scolded herself for drifting so close to a camp, friendly or no, she wasn't sure. Listening closely, she heard the sound of a horse close by. Suddenly, the hoof beets stopped. Instinctively, Taryn unsheathed her sword silently and placed it by her side. She slid quietly off of Rhider's back and let go off her reins. Paeci and Bronzl were off hunting, so there would be no help from them if she needed it. 

  A quiet bristle off leaves stirred behind her. With a rapid turn she saw a handsome young man in his mid-twenties. Within moments, he swore and a sword was at her throat. "Don't move." The man said. He had what appeared to be a friendly voice. He wasn't using that tone with Taryn though. Taryn figured this was because he believed her an enemy. They might _be_ enemies. 

   Taryn faked hesitation and put up her hands. "Pl—Please don't hurt me sir, I—I was just taking a ride on my master's horse sir." She faltered, hoping that the man fell for it. His eyes changed slightly. He had believed her partially. Taryn looked off to the right and the man did too. She had distracted his attention. Within that split second of opportunity, Taryn slid her sword up and around, so it pointed at the young mans throat. 

   The young man, who was obviously a sergeant, [The badge on his tunic] was extremely taken back. "Sir, didn't mama ever teach you never to allow your attention to stray?" she said coldly, with a smirk, not a single stutter.  

   The young man looked at her awkwardly and then smiled, and returned a remark. "Aren't you a little young to be playing soldier, sweetheart?" he said with the same pertness she had used on him. 

  For all he had his sword to her throat, she liked him. " Don't play around with me. May I remind you I have my sword seconds away from piercing you through and through?" she said, giving a false smile. 

  The sergeant grinned. " I could say the same to you, lady." 

  "Oh?" Taryn replied, straining her pitch to make it sound like a noble lady at a court function, "What do I have to lose? It looks to me, sergeant that you would lose much more than I. Such as your command, a decent life, and oh, maybe Keladry of Mindelan?" 

   The sergeant looked at Taryn, shock filling his eyes. He blushed slightly and starred into her eyes. "You're a talented fighter and a talented spy and a terribly good liar. Are you working for Scanra?" He asked, going serious. 

  She spit on the ground, eyes never leaving his, "I wouldn't work for them if it meant my life." She said, dead serious. The sergeant saw the seriousness and relaxed a bit again. "I don't know if it occurred to young sir, but I'm also a girl. I'm too low a species to be helpful during war." 

  She saw understanding in his eyes. "Well, I certainly won't turn you away." He said, shocking her for the first time. "But you will have to drop that weapon of yours." He said with a sincere smile. 

  That was a dirty trick used by some. She would never drop her weapon first. "Sir, I believe you should." Taryn said with terrific grin on her face, growing by the minute. He looked around confused until his eyes opened widely. A dog, just like jump, only female, sat in the kill position. Then he grinned.

   "Well, my lady, I would say you should." The smile on her face went away as quickly as it had come, as a killer of a dog sat crouched in the same ready stance as Lairv.  Ironically, Taryn's grin was replaced with an even bigger one. "I win." She stated as she cocked her head to the left. He cautiously peeked off to the side. "Seems to me the rest of my family has come to the rescue." She said as both of the lynx's crept up to both sides of her. 

  The sergeant sighed and dropped his weapon. As soon as she saw him surrender, she then placed her sword back in its sheath. "Hey, sergeant?" Taryn questioned.

  He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "You got a name?" She asked him curiously.

  "Domitan of Masbolle." He told her. 

  She put out a hand. "Taryn. Taryn Bass."

  They clasped hands and then both remounted. "Well then, my lady, let me show you the way." Dom said as he led the group. 

  Taryn about gagged. "I'm not a lady, let alone yours." She spit back at him. 

A small smile creased his lips. "I think you're going to get along with the rest of the company quite well." 

  "I sure hope so, or else I might have to run again." She said with a sigh.

  Dom looked over at her confused. She didn't notice his look. He decided not to question her, if she wanted to talk about her past life, then she would. Maybe she would open up to Kel or the Lioness? Maybe not. He couldn't be sure. The vibe he was catching though, was that her past life had some how been connected to the war that was going on and that she was here to see that whatever it was, would be settled. 

~**~

  Keladry of Mindelan sat with Buri and the Lioness, trying to figure out how long to stay at Iron Town. The town itself was another days ride away. If the good weather persisted, they may be able to make it by the upcoming day if they moved quickly and didn't break as often as they had. 

  "Alanna, How many men did George persuade to come?" Buri asked the Lioness.

  "About fifty, all being able to use spears, pikes, and knives. More wanted to come, but I wasn't about to allow him to send anyone with no training. Surely they would be killed and could have brought us with them." Alanna concluded, as she stretched and placed her hands under her head. 

  Kel and Buri nodded. They _didn't_ want any untrained and untried young ones to try and fight an army. Kel had seen bandits too much for her liking and how horribly trained most were even worse. It was like the old saying, " Two more hands may bring victory, but two foolish ones bring death." 

  Kel tried to remember where she had heard this saying before. She couldn't remember, but figured that Myles had to have been the one who had told her. 

   As if to break into Kel's thinking, a hawk plummeted out of the trees, startling some of the Riders but none of their mounts. Kel, Buri, and Alanna looked up to be rewarded with two loud calls from the circling hawk. All of the women smiled. Buri went to reassure her mounts of their safety while Kel and Alanna greeted the hawk with waving hands. The hawk landed on a near by tree stump with almost human grace. Ironically, the hawk's head wobbled and blurred until the Wild Mage's head sat were the hawks had moments before.

  "Well, good morning fellow traitors!" said a cheerful Daine. 

    Kel and Alanna winced and then smiled. It wasn't good that they were now traitors, but it was humorous. To believe that all the women in service of the crown could be on probation. Alanna even had the pleasure of cursing out her King and landing a punch. In the earlier evening, she had told the company about a fight she had had with Jon in the desert. 

  "By Mithros! If I could go back in time and redo it, I would have landed him one right then for all the upcoming trouble he gave me!" Alanna had said as she told more of King's embarrassing moments. Kel had choked on some lima beans after hearing the story of Delia and the King and how they had courted. She had never dreamed that the King wrote such bad poetry. She almost felt sorry for Alanna for having to listen to it! 

  "Were fine, any news?" Alanna replied, shuttering Kel's thoughts yet again.

   "The King obviously hasn't sent out troops to find us because there isn't anyone a days ride from here, that includes bandits and such, though I did see storm clouds off to the east. Maybe we can miss the drench if we leave a hour early tomorrow morning." Daine reported as she smiled slightly.

  Alanna shivered. " I absolutely _loathe _getting wet and cold." Kel and Daine smiled. 

   Alanna, noticing their look replied humorously, "What? It's not like I haven't done it before. That be damned crystal thing Our Majesty wields was hard enough to get! I was afraid my toes were gone when I had awakened!" she said with a laugh.

  Kel and Daine stifled laughter as Alanna grinned, flashing white teeth. 

  Remembering something, Daine brightened. "Oh and I found some very interesting news from my animal family. Looks like theirs a horse whose owner is on her way here with a good looking commander who doesn't know when to give up." Daine spoke as she raised an eyebrow. "This girl—and I say girl truthfully has skill. I tapped into the animals surrounding them and found two Lynxs and a dog similar to Jump heading close behind them. They've been touched by magic often, though I can't figure out what kind." Daine replied. 

  Alanna and Kel looked at each other. Alanna spoke, "Well commanders, looks like we have a young, skillful, gifted girl coming our way. This could be our lucky day." 

   Alanna then questioned herself. "Or—" she started "It could be a very bad day." A frown formed on her lips, concealing her happiness from before. 

  Kel also frowned, along with a puzzled look from Daine. This girl—She was either extremely good news, or extremely bad. Chances are that it was good, for Dom picked her up and was bringing her back, but there were always an "if." 

~**~

  "Are you telling me this correctly?" said the King as he paced his chambers. 

  Thayet sat down, starring at her husband in amusement. The King, seeing this, glared at her. "This is nothing to joke about my Queen!" He yelled furiously. 

  The Queen, getting upset, stood up. "I never said it was." She replied in an icy tone. "Jon, do you honestly think that you could have stopped them? They would have found a way to do it one way or another. This way at least, they are organized and not being picked off one by one!" she said venomously. 

  "Well they're coming back!" The King roared as he sat down on his private throne. 

  "Stop acting foolish, you couldn't get them to turn back, not unless their commander ordered them to retreat. She's not likely to tell them that either, for she would never allow herself to take away the freedom of those she commands." The Queen warned. 

  Jonathan gagged. "Alanna will retreat, she's my champion!" he blared back, obviously going off the deep end and growing furious just how Thayet had predicted.

  Thayet held up a finger, silencing the King, "First off Jonathan, she is no longer your champion. You have to be a knight to be able to be that, and she has been suspended from her duty." The King was about to challenge her when she cut him off. "And second, Alanna is not in command." 

  The King sat puzzled for a moment. "Well I'll have Raoul talk to Buri then." He grumbled to Thayet. 

  Thayet could hardly hold in her amusement. The last few years with Shinko, Yuki, and Keladry had taught her how to conceal her emotions. She decided it would be best not to anger him further than she had too, so she concealed them now. 

  "Again my King, Raoul wouldn't be able to change his wife's thought. Besides, she's not commanding either." Thayet replied to her husband with satisfaction. It should dawn on him who the commander actually was in just a moment. 

  "Then who—" the King started. His eyes opened wildly and then closed all together. He sank low in his chair a mumbled to himself. He rubbed his temples for what seemed like hours. Finally, he looked up. "Keladry of Mindelan. She finally gets to be a commander." 

  The Queen grinned at him slightly. "Well my love, out of all the commanders, she will be the hardest to convince after all you have done to her. I'm almost certain behind her mask; she still has a large disliking of you. She is still upset about the probation. Alanna wasn't the only one who was upset when you forbade her to see her. I heard Nealan of Queenscove talking about it years ago when he had told her about it. No one had ever told her about her not being able to see the Lioness and she figured that Alanna hated her. Neal told her about it and I could have swore I heard the sound of her heart breaking." The Queen said as the King reddened. 

  He truly was sorry for all the pain he had caused her. Someday, he would have to apologize. " I suppose Nealan has followed her? The bond between them looks extremely strong, perhaps even their lovers?" The king suggested. 

  "Yes, he followed, no, their not lovers. Nealan is in love with Lady Yukimi and Kel has Sergeant Domitan, who has also followed her. I even saw Merric, Faleron, and Owen trying to go, but were stopped at the gates. I have never seen such angry men before. If George hadn't been around, I think they would have hollered all-night and tried to escape again. They're stationed in their rooms with guards placed by each of their doors. I heard that Owen has even tried the window but failed to bribe a herald to get his horse. Maybe you should go talk to them." The Queen replied. 

Jonathan groaned. He expected no less. He regretted his former decision. By Mithros he needed commanders in a war like this. He had lost good ones last week when he put them on probation. "Maybe I will." He said quietly as a smile creased the Queens lips.

  "So are you sending a patrol after them?" she questioned him. 

  He looked up, startled. "Mithros No! Wlydon has refreshed my memory on an old legend. We believe Kel is the source of it. Even if she isn't and we are wrong, I couldn't get them back in one piece with out my entire army!" 

Again, the Queen smiled. "Good, because I agree. This is their chance. Don't take their freedom Jon, it's all they have left now." 

  "Well then—" Jon said as his mood lightened. "I'm off to see Myles. I told him I needed him to help me with the legend and figure out if Keladry of Mindelan is it. Will you excuse me?" He asked Thayet.

  She got up and walked over to him, kissing his forehead. "Good, find out if our Kel is bound to become a legend. It's the age of the Warrior Maidens, we best do it in style!" She said with a laugh. 

 Jon looked down and grinned. Shaking his head, he returned the kiss and walked toward the door. 

  "Women!" he shouted back over his shoulder toward Thayet before shouting the door firmly behind him. 

  Thayet, now alone grunted. "Men."  

   ~**~

I love that chapter for some odd insane reason. It's just – funny. Ha. Yes. I laugh at stupid things. Ha.  That's all for this chapter, I'm afraid. REVIEW! (Please)

  " I ain't no damsel in distress and I don't need to be rescued."  **_Ani DiFranco_**_, singer-songwriter_


	9. New Recruits

**_Warrior Troubles_**_ – by Karr_

_Author Note: Yes, this one is revised too. Yay. _

_Disclaimer: Come back at a better time. _

_Chapter Eight: New Recruits_

_~**~_

"Myles? Where are you?" Jonathan of Conte asked as he searched for his dear friend and scholar. 

"Right here your Majesty!" yelled a voice from the back room of the Library. "Please come, I have found something!" 

Jonathan smiled and quickened his pace. Reaching the doorway where he presumed Myles would be, the King peaked inside. Myles, who was always cheerful, smiled and stood up and bowed. Jonathan returned the smiled and said, "Please Myles, it's just me. No need to go all formal. With the Yamani Ladies here, that's all I get!" he said with a grin.

"Jon, did Thayet talk to you yet?" Myles asked, concern in his eyes. 

"Yes." Jon said dryly. "Except she didn't quite talk." He added with a wince. Myles chuckled quietly. "It seems everyone knew they were leaving except me!" The King growled as he threw up his hands and plumped down in a wooden chair padded with silk. 

Myles tried to ignore the Kings comment and Jonathan looked at him suspiciously. "You knew too!" he protested.

Myles looked the King over and then replied dryly, "Of course I knew. You are talking about my daughter leaving, your majesty." 

The King bushed crimson and then replied with a simple "Oh." 

"Do you know who else knew Myles?" Jonathan asked, curiosity filling him. 

Myles looked up at the King again and grinned. "Well now that you mentioned it, Duke Baird knew. Lets see—ah, Raoul knew, and oh yes---the entire court." He answered quite plainly. 

The King starred at him. "Are you trying to tell me that not even one of my conservatives were willing to tell me?" 

"Especially not them, sire." Started Myles. "Wlydon threatened to send bandits on them while they were asleep and steal the clothes of their very backs." He answered. 

Jonathan smiled and shook his head. "Wlydon of all people." He said, astonishment filling his voice. 

"He's changed very much, sir. But to my surprise, I believe it's because of our Kel." Myles said.

"Yes, our Kel is very popular lately isn't she?" Jonathan asked. 

"What else did you expect sire? The first day I met her, I saw a look of determination that I have only once seen before." Myles stated. 

The King raised his eyebrow in question. 

"My daughter, Majesty. My daughter." 

The Kind sighed. "I figured that. There skills are quite different and they themselves are not much alike, but yet there both unique and wonderful warriors. They're so different but yet so much the same." He said as he fingered his wedding ring. 

Myles nodded in agreement. "Aye, they are that." He said. "Two of many to come. Hopefully." 

Silently, the King prayed to all the listening gods, that more Kel's and Alanna's and Daine's and Buri's would come, because, if his feeling was correct, Tortall was in need of them. 

Remembering his initial intent of his meeting with Myles, he asked Myles what he had found. 

"Its quite remarkable actually." Myles replied with a smile. "The first thing I think you should know is that this legend of ours is not even ours completely. In fact after researching the legend itself I found it recorded in three different relations."

The king raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying Myles? This legend didn't originate in Tortall?" 

Myles sighed deeply. "Yes and No. See the legend you and Wlydon were thinking of, that's ours, but if you didn't stop your research there you would find that there are similar recordings in two other history books unassociated with ours." 

"Are you saying that there are other versions of the legend in different histories of ancient civilizations?" Jonathan asked, getting more confused by the second. 

Myles nodded. "Precisely, Your Majesty. Besides ours, legends extremely similar have been recorded in the histories of the Bazhir and The Yamani Islands. Which means many things." 

Jonathan, now extremely interested moved closer. "Please explain Myles." He said, trying to hold back his curiosity. 

"Well sir, it will take awhile, but its not even noon so we shall start." Myles said as he pulled out a book from the shelf next to him. The book was a pale green with gold binding down the side. For its age, the book was in fair condition. No missing pages, only little smudges here and there. As Myles slowly turned the thin papyrus pages he smiled as he reached his destined spot. 

"Your Majesty, this book is our first ever recorded history. This was when King Aden took the throne after the Bazhir Wars. As our first King and our founding father, he was wise enough to make small alliances with most of the Bazhir giving him In Kingdom allies. This book isn't considered our first recorded history because it's not just ours." Myles said as he smiled. 

Jonathan, still confused, came out of his shadow and grinned when he finally realized Myles discoveries. "Countess Tamiqua?" he asked quietly. 

Myles nodded in agreement. "That's what I believe your Majesty. Now let me go into a bit more detail." Myles said. The King and his scholar talked on the subject for another hour before calling it quits. 

"Myles?" The King asked before leaving for an early lunch. 

"Yes sire?" 

"Now that Keladry has been traced, do you think I—well no—someone should tell her of her families past? Or that we are—uh—slightly related?"

Myles inhaled and let go, sighing heavily. "Yes she should know. But now's not the time. I doubt she would want it to go public. I doubt greatly that she will want it at all. I'm sure though that Roald will be pleased to learn that he has---ahh—'slight' cousin—a few times removed." He said with a small smile. "At least it's not enough to be considered royalty." He commented as he left. 

"Yes, that at least, is some good news. Should I tell Roald?" The King asked while Myles walked out the door. 

"Mithros, It wouldn't hurt. It would lighten his mood a little bit and make him not so stiff about getting married in 10 moons." 

Jonathan laughed whole-heartedly. He hadn't done so in weeks. "Mithros guide us. This gets stranger every minute." He said with a smile. He placed "their" history back on its shelf and walked out to meet with the Queen and children for lunch. 

~**~

Keladry, Commander of Company Traitor Hill [Named by the ambitious Rider's after hearing the story of Jon and Delia.] sat back against a large boulder, trying not to smother in the heat. Hot weather and not even June! Kel sighed. Dom hadn't returned yet and neither did their "guest." 

"When do you think they'll get here, Kel? Dom's been gone a few good hours and its lunchtime. We have to be packed and out of here in two hours to make our schedule at Iron Town, if they're not here what will we do?" Neal asked, slightly nervous. 

"Don't worry Meathead. Would I ever fail you?" said a voice from behind Kel. Neal glared while Kel turned to see her lover standing there. Dom smiled. 

"Don't be smart cousin, and what did I tell you? Its sir Meathead." Neal said with false dignity. 

A small figure stifled a gag from behind Dom. Neal raised an eyebrow. "I seems you have a shadow, cousin." Neal said suspiciously. 

Taryn walked out from behind Dom glaring at Neal. "I ain't any shadow, you obnoxious and rude man. Your cousin was right. Meathead should be your legal name." She said. 

Kel eyed the girl. Liking what she saw, a small smile creased her lips and she held back a laugh. Neal was a little taken back. 

His eyes shifted from his cousin to the girl. "Pert little thing." He said loudly, trying to show Taryn she's not the only one who can play that game. "Actually the names Neal, ice princess." 

Taryn bubbled in anger. "You little—" 

"Angel." Dom cut in, giving Taryn a look. 

Facing Kel, Dom smiled. " Commander Keladry, may I introduce you to Taryn Bass." Dom said. Turning toward Taryn he shoved her forward a bit. Kel tried to read the girls face, but couldn't read it very well. It looked like the Yamanis had trained her. It was possible, but not likely. 

Kel held out her hand. The girl hesitated for only a moment and took it. Nice. Taryn's hands were callused. She had a strong grip too which meant she was worthy of actual labor. Kel smiled. "Taryn Bass, its nice to meet you." 

The girl looked up from her feet and starred into Kel's hazel eyes, trying to read her face. Again, a good tactic. Even though they had accepted her, she was still testing them. Something useful. "Commander Keladry." Taryn said quietly. She looked at Kel was an amount of awe that even Dom and Neal couldn't help but grin like clowns. 

"Please just Keladry or Kel. No need to be formal with me." Kel said as she studied the girl further. Yes, she was definitely going to be worth caring for. Something though made Kel tense. Something about this girl seemed different. It was obvious she was a commoner, but the way her eyes followed didn't agree with that. There was something—noble about her. Kel decided it was a question to be asked later on. 

"How old are you, Taryn?" Kel asked curiously. 

"Thirteen—well almost fourteen---on the nineteenth of July." Taryn said, relaxing a bit. 

Kel nodded, still deep in concentration. "Well Taryn, welcome to the company." Kel said, trying to think of a way to break the news easily to the girl. "But I'm afraid before you accept there are some things you should know." Kel locked her eyes on the girl. She gave a friendly look but one that told the girl that what she was about to say was serious.

"I understand, lady knight." Taryn said confidently, locking her own eyes on Kel. 

Keladry, seeing determination grinned. "Well then, let me start by saying this company is completely made of women and that—" Neal interrupted the rest.

"All women?" he said, pulling off an offended tone. 

Kel glared at him. She was trying to introduce Taryn to the important factors of their trip and Meathead is pulling a stupid joke in the middle of her speech! 

Taryn, also realizing this, spoke, obviously annoyed with Neal. "Didn't your father teach you some manners? We have all heard well of him, but I can't say the same for you. Commander Keladry was giving me important information on your travels and you so rudely interrupted her. I'd would appreciate it if you could shut your contraption of yours for a few moments why she explains the rest to me." 

Kel smiled. Kel might not have been that forward with Neal, but she sure wished she could have been then. Taryn was a handful, already, that part was obvious. 

Neal snorted at Taryn, a little shocked at her fresh remark. Dom just smiled, having a great silent laughing fit. Too think that this young girl had told Neal off so quickly with out a second glance. It was quite hilarious! 

Taryn further annoyed at Neal's snort, decided to answer his initial question. "How many men are there in this camp, Sir Nealan?" 

Neal answered, thinking nothing of it. "Three. Kel's third, Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle, Evin Larse, 2nd in command of the Riders, and myself, Nealan of Queenscove, official healer and Knight of the Realm." He said, voice high with praise for himself. 

Taryn gagged, Neal was far too annoying for her liking. Though, she had to admit, it was fun retorting back and forth with him. She also figured that he rarely acted like he was so full of himself. He was probably just trying to piss her off. Taryn looked him over from head to toe, and then replied. "Funny. I only sense two." She said as dryly as possible. 

Dom, who was drinking water from his bottle, chocked and spit out the liquid. After catching his breath, he dried his streaming eyes and let out a small laugh, along with a shake of the head. Neal glared at Dom as well as Taryn, who stood there quietly. With a silent growl, Neal walked off, with no comment of retort. 

Taryn turned her attention back to Keladry, who raised an eyebrow. Taryn was going to be some entertainment. But along with that, she might be hazardous. Kel didn't want the girl to refuse orders from people she didn't care for. The next moment cleared that thought up and relieved Kel. Taryn blushed a deep crimson. "My apologies, lady knight. I had no right to address him. And commander, please, don't think that I would act like that in serious situations. I only say what's on my mind when I'm at leisure." 

Kel smiled. "No apology needed. Meathead—I mean Nealan of Queenscove, deserved that. You just saved me the breath." 

Taryn grinned. "I see that 'Meathead' is used commonly. A friend of yours commander?" she asked, curiously. 

Kel shook her head. Neal was going to get hell from her, and he would blame it on his command. "The best." Kel replied simply as Dom gave her a hand, helping her to gain balance as she stood up.

Taryn made a noise similar to a grunt. "Well Commander, I guess it's true."

"What is?" Kel asked as they walked over to a large boulder where they planned to sit. 

"Opposites definitely attract." She said simply. 

Kel and Dom looked at each other a grinned. Dom locked his eyes on hers and gave her one of those "looks." 

Taryn saw the look and shook her head. Lovers. 

When they reached the boulder, all of them jumped up and sat down, taking only a second to find a comfortable spot.

"Now." Kel started. "The first thing you should know is that I am no longer technically a knight." Taryn looked up, confusion playing her face. 

Kel described how the war had started and how they had to go on probation. Then she explained that they weren't going with the King's wishes. By this time however, Taryn was furious. For the last third of Kel's explanation, Taryn couldn't stay seated. She bounced right up and shook furious fists, calling the King every name in the book. 

Hearing this Kel held up a hand. Taryn sat back down and tried a calming exercise taught in the Yamani Islands and by Shang followers. This girl must have had actual training, even with her natural ability. 

As soon as Taryn had settled down, Kel pointed a finger. "We cannot blame this all on the King. Yes, his strategy was wrong, but his motive was right. He was trying his hardest for his people. He thought that probation would be the easiest way. Unfortunately, that was probably the worst possible choice." 

Taryn thought about what she had just said. The silence only lasted for a moment, for Taryn turned a bright shade of angry red and whined, "But you are his allies! His most important allies at that! You gave an oath to serve his people _and_ he gave an oath to you! He broke his, but then he believes you to follow his example? Just because he decides to screw over your pledge, he expects you to do the same? I would have done just that, if my allegiance were to him. But it's not is it? It's to the people. And that's why you're here, to protect the people." She whispered, frustration filling her eyes. 

Kel beamed inside. Taryn new the true reasons for being a fighter. It wasn't for money or glory or fame, but it was for the ones that stood next to you in battle and for the village down the street. It was for them. "You're right." Kel answered, momentarily speechless.

"But that doesn't undo what we did. Just like you said, it's for the people. Keladry, Neal, the Riders, the Lioness, and myself are here for the people. That's right down to the basic idea, Taryn. You hit target." Dom said with a grin. "Just like you hit my throat." He said, adding to his already terrific smile. 

Taryn blushed. "I could pull that off one in twenty times. Besides, if you knew I was an enemy you would have never taken your attention of me." She replied, wincing at the thought. 

Dom smiled. "Even if you had turned out to be a enemy I would have fallen for your act." He said with a slight shrug. 

Taryn, in turn, shrugged it off as well. Kel smiled. Dom and Taryn were getting along better than two peas in a pod. 

"Well then, lets go eat lunch and get underway. We hope to hit Iron Town late tonight, so we should be riding until almost dawn with a quick break for dinner." Kel said as she pushed herself off the rock and slid to the ground. They other too soon followed her example. "The King's Champion and the Wild Mage will greet us soon." She replied as an after thought. 

Taryn's expression made up Kel's mind. Today was going to be a great one.

~**~

"Hadyn! Get yer self ove' here!" Yelled a man as he sat at his wooden desk. "Haydn! Now! We'z best be getting un ready 'cause tomorro' we be levin before Mithros wakes up! I need thosa' papers!" 

A plump bucktoothed man came from out of the neighboring room in a rush. "Yes, your majesty. The papers are right here, sire." Hayden stuttered. 

The older man grumbled and tore the papers out of his hands. "Aye." The man said with a small smile. " Laszlo decided to join us I see, and with him recruits. That makes how many Haydn?" he asked, eyes sharp. 

"Fifty-nine sire." Hayden answered, keeping his own eyes glued to the ground. 

"Fifty-nine you say? Well the former majesty will be glad to hear that!" He peeped joyfully. "Maybe a few extras in it for us, aye Haydn?" 

"Aye sir." Haydn said, finally meeting his master's usually strict glare. Today though, a pleased expression played his face. More men and more people satisfied meant more money for him. 

A loud knock came from the main door of the cabin. "Who'z it be then?" Hadyn's master hollered. Haydn jumped back, frightened at his masters yell. Shaking furiously, he waited from an answer. 

Moments after, his answer boomed from the other side of the door. "It's Laszlo you idiot! Open up! I need to speak to you immediately! I have an extra!" Laszlo panted. However loud, Laszlo's voice was friendly. "Cadmus, hurry please. I haven't got all day."

Cadmus, Haydn's master, raised an eyebrow and signaled Haydn to open the door. Haydn did as he was commanded. A commanding but yet friendly man stood in the doorway. Laszlo, being only 5' 8, smiled up at the 6'1 giant with a smile. "Why hullo Haydn, fancy meeting you here. Growing taller have you?" Laszlo asked curiously. 

Hadyn grinned. Laszlo had always been friendly to him. Haydn had also learned that he could be pert with Laszlo, as long as his master didn't hear. As Laszlo walked in, Hadyn whispered directly down at him. "No, my friend. I believe it is you who has been getting shorter." Hearing this, Laszlo grunted humorously.

Cadmus, growing impatient growled. "For someone who had urgent information, you sure do pace yourself." Laszlo smiled at his friend. 

"Cadmus, It's not urgent, but it is important. How would you like to have one more trained recruit?" Laszlo asked, locking his eyes on his friends. 

Cadmus glared at Laszlo, "We have many trained recruits." 

"Not like this one, friend. He's been trained by nobles from Scanra and knows countless things about their strategy." Laszlo said softly. 

Cadmus raised a brow. "We wouldn't have anything to do with this war if his former majesty hadn't asked us to help his Lioness. When can I meet him?" 

Laszlo, pointed to the door. "Landon, Cadmus would like to meet you." He called. 

A handsome young man stood in the doorway and entered the room. At 6 feet, he towered over everyone except Haydn. His hair was jet black and he had magnificent stormy blue eyes that were close to being gray. He looked nothing like the blonde haired Scanrans. He blended in perfectly with the Tortallan crowd. His tone was excellent and his skin would have been flawless if you removed all the scars. Even with them, he matched with some of the finest men in Tortall. Cadmus felt a tinge of jealousy; Landon could probably have any girl he wanted, taken or no. 

Cadmus greeted the young man. " Welcome Landon. You are a new recruit from Scanra?"

Landon nodded. "I left my country five years ago in hopes of finding something more to my liking, sir." 

Cadmus studied him closely. "You are a traitor then? Not a spy for any of those bloodhounds are ye now?" 

Again Landon nodded, hatred filling his eyes. "I'm a traitor, but not before I myself was betrayed. They have no true values. They are all barbarians wishing to seek money and fame. They'll do anything for power, even if it means losing ones honor. They don't care of virtues. Am I a spy? No. I would die before I stepped on to their border, looking to help them." 

Cadmus studied his expression closely, like George had taught him to when he was just a lad. Everything fit perfectly. Landon was not an enemy to Tortall. Cadmus shook his head. "How old are ye?" 

"Twenty-one sir. I'll be turning twenty-two next month. I have the same birthday as my sister." Landon answered. 

"Aye." Cadmus started. He looked to be about that age. "And what of your sister?" 

"Lost." Landon said quietly. "She was taken away from me sir." 

"Well hopefully you'll see her again, aye son?" Cadmus said, keeping the sympathy he felt out of his voice. 

"Aye, sir. Someday I shall." 

Laszlo cleared his throat. Cadmus looked over at him, glaring at him yet again. "What?" Cadmus started. "What is it?" 

Laszlo looked at him eagerly. "Well, is he in, Cadmus?" 

"Well, I'm certainly not turning him down. He's in all right, but in one condition." 

Laszlo and Landon traded looks and then both turned their attention to Cadmus. 

"Landon, have you had any experience in commanding?" Cadmus asked. 

Laszlo's eyes bulged. He then relaxed and smiled. "Yes, sir, I do." Answered Landon.

Cadmus nodded happily. For the first time today, Cadmus looked friendly. "Well then my young recruit, your Laszlo's second, understood?" 

"Yes, sir." Landon replied, a smile enveloping his face. 

Cadmus turned to face Laszlo. "You will introduce him to the recruits. Do not mention Scanra at all, make up a story, I don't care. Make sure you tell the Lioness the truth. We wouldn't want her to find out the truth from anyone but us. Get him ready with his supplies and show him who he commands and what specific jobs he has." To Landon, he added, "You have a horse, sprout?" 

Landon grinned. "As pretty as you please, sir. Have had her since I could ride." 

"Good. We don't have any decent mounts to spare. We shall be leaving late tonight, early tomorrow at latest. Make sure your both ready by then." 

Both men agreed. "Well then, get going, commanders." Cadmus said with a grin. Laszlo and Landon walked out and were off checking all that was necessary. 

Landon was pleased. He could finally fight for something he believed in and be treated equally. Back home, at the Methaven fief, he would get no such treatment. But now, he was ready to deliver his revenge fully, and find his sister, hopefully. 

~**~

  I'm so tired. So this note will be short and sweet and to the point. Thanks. Bye Now.  _~Karr_

_"The Last Name"_

_Email: LadyKnight36@aol.com_

_ Later Home Skillets_


	10. Test of Truth

Why hullo friends! How are we all? Teehee (Stacey –lol-) CHRISTMAS!!! –lol- it's coming up any day now. Guess what? I'm engaged to Dom! Well, I have been for the last year and a half but we finally made it official! ~Go Me~

Enjoy the chapter! 

Test of Truth ~ Chapter 9: 

  Keladry shook her head, humor wanting to take over her face. Everyone should have been resting. Keladry felt rather amused that half the company was still up; she figured that everyone would be asleep on their feet after the day that they had had. Long and tiresome it was. Unfortunately, the day ahead seemed to be heading in that direction as well. An hour past midnight, Company Traitor Hill and their commander were camped ten miles away from Iron Town. Kel put her foot down, saying that it was best that they rest. It was only a few hours more and they could easily cover that in the morning. 

  A medium size group of close friends sat huddled up at a blazing fire. Chuckles passed around lightly and small portions of heated broth were given to anyone who wished to eat. 

  "Now Taryn, I'm sure she wasn't that awful." Daine said with a smile.

 Taryn had just recalled the story of when she had worked as a stable girl at an inn called "Rose Flames." The old wench that owned the place had tried to sell her off as a servant to another inn! The women, named Kizzy, claimed that Taryn was an indentured servant! 

When she couldn't get away with that, she refused to feed Taryn even though it was in their work agreement, so Taryn left. Before she went anywhere though, she bribed a young gifted mage and had him put a spell on old Kizzy. From what she heard on her travels, some wretched old lady went crazy. She kept thinking that there were snakes everywhere!

  Taryn held up her hands in protest. "Mithros strike me down if I lie. She never once was nice to me, let alone fair! I think she would have named herself Queen Of The Known World before she would even consider the idea!"  

  A wisp of laughter went around the circle. 

  "She's right. They can be _extremely cruel. I myself remember when I did something similar to our main cook when I was younger. Terrible old man he was." Alanna said thoughtfully. She described the time when she was barely eight and stole cherry tarts from the cook. He found out and was going to tell her father, Lord Alan, but never ended up telling him. Everyone thought him crazy, because for some reason he was always hallucinating about large lions following him. _

  "Well." Buri stated. "I believe I shall get some rest. I surely don't want to be acting like Kizzy or that cruel cook of Alanna's. That would make tomorrow a misery." She said, covering a yawn. Buri got up from her tree stump with the help of Evin. 

   "I shall retire as well. I won't be a beast like Commander Buri, but I sure will have lost my beauty sleep." Evin said with a grin to Daine, who in turn, grinned back.  

  Daine, Neal, and Alanna bid their farewells and went to hunt down their own tents, leaving only Taryn, Keladry, and Dom. Paeci and her pup Bronzl sat closed to the fire with Kanha buried deep in their furs warmth. Lairv and Jump were off, getting along quite nicely in the woods, hoping to bring back some meat for the mornings breakfast. 

  "Well? Only us three and the animals left. What shall we do?" Dom asked with a small nod to Taryn. 

  Taryn nodded with a yawn and stuck out her pointing finger. Once she was able to talk she said, "It's what will you two do, for I am going to get some sleep. Your cousin Neal will be my breakfast if I don't." 

  Kel and Dom both grinned. Taryn had had confrontations with Neal all day, with none of them ending in Neal's favor. Kel believed, though it would take more than her opinion for either of the arguing members to admit it, that Neal and Taryn rather liked fighting with each other. An awkward kind of amusement that almost everyone enjoyed.  

  "Do you need help finding your tent?" Kel asked, offering to locate it with her. 

  "Oh no, but thank you lady knight, and you too Dom. You have both done enough for me than anyone has done in years. The last person to do that much was Land— someone I used to care about very much." Taryn said with a smile. Kel sensed that a tinge of pain and regret hid behind her bleak expression. Taryn was hiding something. Nothing dangerous, or Kel would have confronted her right then. It was something else, something more personal. Kel would address it when the time was right. Now though, was nowhere near the time. 

  " We are very thankful of you Taryn. You are a strong and useful young women. We are more than grateful you are here. We are rather happy that someone is here to lighten the mood. All that arguing with meathead is wonderful entertainment." Dom said softly. He smiled warmly at

Taryn.

  Kel smiled as Taryn blushed a high crimson that was visible even in the dark. "I thank you, but I believe you over estimate me. Being able to lighten a mood? Yes I can do that. But being useful? Maybe, I'm not so sure. Goodnight commanders. Sweet dreams." 

  With a nod to her animals and a low whistle to Lairv in the woods, Taryn walked off with a small bounce in her footing. 

  " Sweet Dreams, I hope." Dom said as he moved closer to Kel and pulled her against him. He put his arm around her, allowing Kel to rest her head on his chest. 

  Kel sighed and rubbed one of her sleepy eyes. " We have work to do in the morning and I doubt the job will get any easier than it was today. Are you ready for bed, commander?" She asked Dom, looking up to find twinkling eyes. 

  "If you are. I'll stay up if you want to but if your ready, then I surely won't protest." He answered, leaning down an inch to careful kiss her. 

  Pulling away after a moment, Dom smiled. "We haven't had time for one of those in the last day or two, have we?" 

  Kel sighed and shook her head. "No we haven't." 

  "Well we should make up for it don't you agree?" he asked in an all too innocent tone. 

   Kel squinted her eyes and poked him, suspiciously. "And just what are you implying commander?" 

  Dom grinned, "Me? Implying something? Mithros No! I was just—err—suggesting it." 

  "Oh." Kel answered with a grin. "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't realize the difference." 

  Dom smiled back. "Neither did I. In fact, I still don't know. It's always up to, of course. You are the Company Commander. I take orders from you." 

  Kel gagged. This was too much fun for her at this time of night. Kel gulped silently and then blushed. "Well, maybe I'll just take you up on your suggestion, hmm?" she said quietly. 

  Dom's gagged in shock, then blushed with a smile. "Are you implying something yourself, Mindelan?" 

  "Yes I am, commander. I surely thought you would recognize someone implying when you saw them." She said with a grin. "But commander's don't order, not when off the battle field. They ask for opinions."  

Dom's grip around Kel fastened on tighter. Dom was silent for a moment, thinking. Good. Kel wanted him to think about what they had both just implied. She had been thinking it over for sometime now and was ready when this conversation started. "Most people wait until after marriage." He said finally. He didn't stop there though. "But---you and I aren't exactly normal now are we? And we aren't looking for marriage right now, but that doesn't exactly exclude the idea for the future now does it?" 

  Kel gulped again. Was he implying that—she couldn't tell. Maybe he was or maybe he was just making reference to the idea of marriage. Kel shook her head. She had had her share of implying already tonight. Answering Dom's question she shook her head. "No, you're right. We're not looking for it and we're definitely not normal. So, what are we implying Dom?" 

  "We'll find out." He said as he pulled Kel to her feet. "Which way are you going?" he asked, nodded in two directions. One was to her personal tent and one was to his on the far north side. 

  Kel thought for a moment and nodded to the far north side. Dom smiled. "Well then, lets go, my love." 

  Dom held out his hand and she took it. "You know." She started thoughtfully. "This is a lot better than Cleon's suggestion of a haystack." 

  Dom stifled a laugh. "I hope so. He didn't, did he?" 

  "Twice. Both times were before I jousted with Wlydon. He didn't want me to die in that kind of state. I held off though." She said with a smile. 

  "I'm glad you did." He said finally.

  "Me too." Kel said as they reached his tent. Little to their knowledge did they know that small fits of laughter left tents surrounding them.  

~**~

  " Commander Laszlo! Thea here! The Company be waitin' for uz bout' a mile out sir. They be off in thosa' Kallindra trees. What's they be called? The Kallind Forest? Aye, that be it sir!" hollered a thief from the barracks. 

  Laszlo, who was sitting down studying a map, quickly rolled it up and stuffed it in his breast pocket.  "That would be good news then, Patrick. Aye, thanks to yez. Get my second please." 

  "Anson, sir?" Patrick said, slightly confused. 

"No Patrick. The New commander you all met yesterday, Commander Landon." 

 "Oh aye, sir. That be the good lookin' one Lady Harriet tried to pick up?" Patrick asked. 

  Laszlo snorted. "Yes, boy. The one Lady Harriet, the pearl, tried to pick up. She failed pretty miserably, don't ye agree?" 

  Patrick smiled. "Aye sir. She could have every man in town and she couldn't snag him up!" 

 "Well, enough small talkin', get yer boots a walkin' and a find him!" 

  Patrick saluted Laszlo. "Yes sir!" 

  Laszlo just laughed. Pulling on his freshest tunic, he went out to meet Commander Alanna. 

~**~

  "What is taking them so long?" Neal said impatiently.  "It's only a small ride! You would think they would have been here yesterday!" 

  Kel sighed as Taryn answered. "Their thieves Nealan. They can't just marched out the gates like trained army troops! Honestly, they don't make honorable living! They steal. They cheat. They lie their way into people's homes. It's not like they walk around plainly! They have to be in disguise. They have to separate and walk out in small groups! You think people aren't going to notice common people carrying sword and long bows? Their weapons have to be disguised as well. I bet they are going as merchants or a traveling caravan." Taryn said, annoyed with Neal's excellent portray of an idiot. 

  "You would know wouldn't you? Just your kind of living I suppose? Your whole family must have been into it, hmm?"  Neal spit, angered by Taryn's attempt to make him look like a fool. 

  "You dare not talk of my family like that! They never had anything to do with the like! They did not deserve the fate they were given! My mother, my father, and my middle brother were good people! You bring them up again and talk about things you don't understand than by Mithros I will hurt you!" She screamed. A strong silence went around the Company. Even the horses grew silent. 

  Kel, who was discussing with Buri, turned to look at Taryn. Although her emotions were hid well, her eyes were shining like glass balls. She was trying to keep tears in and was barely succeeding. The same pain she had seen last night reappeared. 

  Neal's face was blank. He hadn't meant to actually cause her pain. It hadn't dawned on him that something bad might have happened to her family. " I'm—I'm sorry Taryn. I didn't—mean it literally." Neal said quietly. 

  Taryn returned to her normal self. Unexpectedly, she sighed. "Everyone's always sorry. You're forgiven, for now. But don't expect me to be easy on you all the time." She added warningly. 

  Neal smiled slightly at her. "Believe me, I'll be happy with five minutes with out you."

   Taryn glared at him and rolled her eyes. "This is one thing I will be pleased to grant you." She said as she rode off on her horse, Rhider. 

  "Well." Dom said trying to lighten the mood. "Their here." 

 Dom pointed westward as heads turned. A small group of merchants on a traveling caravan crawled slowly in the distance. "One of many to come." Kel said with a sigh, noting that there was probably four or five more a small distance behind the one that was now visible. 

  ~**~

  "Let me get this straight." Laszlo said as he stood in front of the Lioness. "You are not in command?" 

  Aggravated slightly, the redhead growled quietly. "For the fifth time. No I am not. I am holding fourth by my request." 

  Laszlo, noticing the growl, backed up a step and held up his hands. "Got it. May I ask who I should go to then?" 

  Ironically, Keladry walked up from behind Alanna and approached her. "Alanna, The last of the new recruits have arrived." Kel was about to continue when someone behind her cleared their throat. 

  "Excuse me soldier, but I was asking the Lioness a question. You have absolutely no right too interrupt our conversation. I suggest you report back to your commander and allow us important people to converse on important subjects." Laszlo said, with high authority. 

  This time, Alanna growled furiously. Laszlo didn't seem to her it. Alanna was about to tell him her ideas when Keladry held up and hand and shook her off. Alanna nodded to Kel politely and then glared back at Laszlo, fist clenched tightly. 

  "I'm sorry I interrupted you. May I ask what rank you hold, sir?" Keladry asked, trying to keep back her anger. 

  'This man sure is full of himself.' Keladry thought before the man answered. 

  "I command the thieves, soldier. That's all you need to know, because frankly, I'm offended in the tone you speak to me in. I shall make sure your commander is notified and that you are punished. Now if you will?" He said stubbornly. 

  Kel was heated. She herself had yet to meet someone who talked so foolishly. Instead of showing her anger, she nodded carefully. "Well, when you get a chance to talk with the queen, I certainly won't hold you back from telling her of my wrongful actions." 

  Laszlo eyes filled with obvious stupidity and ruthlessness. He would not be talked to like this! In turn, he stated his thought. "I never have been talked to so rudely in all my life!"

 About to say more, Kel cut him off. "Neither have I." 

  Laszlo's ears turned a bright red and his cheeks turned a marvelous shade of magenta. "I was talking about your Company Commander you fool!" 

  Again, a silence formed around the entire company. Small whispers were made. Dom, seeing hatred in Kel's eyes rushed to her side. Buri, Neal, Evin, and Daine also came at a hurry. Once they arrived at Alanna's side, Alanna gave them a signal to stay quiet. Kel would handle this one alone. 

  "Ahh." Kel said, raising an eyebrow. "And what is your name, Commander?" She asked thoughtfully. 

  Laszlo stiffened and held his head high. "Laszlo. Laszlo Scanlon." 

  "Well then Laszlo Scanlon. It's a real honor to meet you." Keladry said, trying not to mock him as much as she would have liked. She held out a hand. He just looked at her blankly. 

  "And you are, soldier?" Laszlo asked rudely. 

  Kel smiled and then laughed. "Not soldier, soldier." She stuck both hands back in her pocket. Her fists were tightly clenched and her knuckles were white with anger. 

  "Excuse me?" Laszlo said, confusion playing his face. 

   Again, Kel held out a hand, hoping he wouldn't take it. "Welcome Laszlo Scanlon. I'm Commander Keladry of Mindelan, Knight of the realm of Tortall. I'm first commander here, soldier." 

  Laszlo paled while his eyes bulged. He looked as if he had just hung himself. In a sense, he did. 

  "This," Kel continued. "Is my second, Buriram Tourakom of Goldenlake, baroness of Malorie's Peak, and Commander of the Riders."

  Buri nodded, glaring at Laszlo, making him gulp. 

  Kel continued to introduce the others. "My third, Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle, Sergeant in the 3rd company of the King's Own." Dom also glared at Laszlo. That fool had no right to talk to Kel like that!

"My fourth is Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, King's Champion." Kel said, destined to introduce down to fifth position. Alanna, who was already fiery, couldn't control her temper any longer. 

  "Why you barbaric Amazon! How dare you insult the commander in such a fashion! You're lucky you're worth a noble, or else we would be meeting for a duel later this evening!" She spit out quietly, but venomously. Laszlo, again, backed up. 

  "May I lastly introduce my fifth, Evin Larse, second in command of the Riders."  Evin just looked at him blankly. 

  "I would nod soldier Scanlon, but you see, nodding is a polite courtesy, and well, it's for people who deserve it." Evin said, showing no emotion at all. 

  "But—but—I" Laszlo started. Then growing angry again, he hollered at Keladry. "You cannot honestly be in command!" 

  "Well soldier Scanlon, I am, and if you would like me to introduce myself again I will." Kel said firmly. 

  "But—I ---I still don't see –how—how" Laszlo stuttered. 

  "I never asked for your understanding. Many people do not understand, but that does not give them permission to insult me as you did. In fact, you have no right to talk to anyone in my company like that. If I find out you have, your worth as a soldier is useless. I will not have arguments within my company, understood?" Kel said sternly. She was angry and was trying to control her temper as much as she could. Hopefully she was doing a satisfactory job. 

 "But—I" Laszlo started again. 

  Kel sighed, growing impatient. The man needed to know when to stop. "Enough. I'm Commander Keladry, lady knight of the realm of Tortall. Perhaps I'm the fool that you called me as well?" She said, letting a bit more of her aggravation show. 

 Laszlo was about to start again when Buri and Alanna teamed on him, growling lightly. He looked down. "No, my lady. You are not. Forgive me for being out of my place. It shall not happen again. Please accept my apologies." 

  Kel relaxed. At least he had the decency to be polite and apologize. "It's past us now, soldier Scanlon. Now if you will show Evin Larse and Buriram your recruits?" 

  He looked up and smiled slightly. "Of course, lady knight. If you two will follow me?" 

  Buri and Evin exchanged looks and then smiled at the man. "We will come." Buri said with a shrug. Within moments all three of them were out of sight. 

  "Good move, Commander. I like how you handled him."  The Lioness said, approval showing up upon her face. Keladry blushed while Dom laughed. 

  "Still can't take a compliment, Mindelan?" Dom asked with a smile. 

  Kel punched him lightly in the shoulder.  The Lioness bid goodbye and walked off to the Rider's to explain what had happened with Keladry and Laszlo. 

  As Keladry walked by Dom, she smiled and whispered in his ear. "Me? Not be able to take compliments? I'm not sure if you realize it, but I received more than a handful from you last night and I took it okay." She said innocently. 

  Dom, shocked at her words, starred at her. "Why you little show-off." He said quietly. "Of all the women I have courted, I never expected to hear that out of your mouth." He said astonished. 

Kel laughed. "You gave me compliments to you know." Dom said with a boyish grin. 

 "I know. I did, didn't I? But I'm positive I received more." Kel said. 

  Dom smiled. He never realized that Kel could act this way. But then again, he had never thought of her in that way until last night. Sure, he had loved her before then, but he hadn't even really thought about "hay stacking" [term used thanks to Cleon] with her until, well, last night. 

"Are you implying that I wasn't good?"  Dom asked with a grin. 

  Again, Kel laughed. "Never. I would be lying. But then again if you are the only man that I" Kel was cut off when Dom picked up a crab apple and threw it at her back. 

"Please, stop there. I dread what you have to say." He said quietly. 

  "But honestly, Dom, to make you feel better, it was good." 

  "It? It or me?" Dom said, confusion filling his eyes. 

  "It and you. It was good and you were great." Kel said, making Dom laugh. 

  "I'm glad to know that I'm great." He said, blushing slightly. 

  Kel thanked Mithros for the perfect answer to Dom's blush. "Can't take a compliment, Masbolle?"  

  Dom ran up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. Swiftly, he turned her around. "Can it, love. I get it. Besides, you're flirting with me in public. I thought that wasn't allowed." He said, locking his eyes on hers.

  "I never said it wasn't allowed. Evin and his lover, Lainey, flirt all the time. Why, do you not allow it?" She said with a broad smile. 

  "Certainly not." He answered as he picked her head up and kissed her gently. A small cheer could be heard in the background. The thieves cheered and whistled, while the Riders grinned and sighed. "Hey Kel?" he asked as he held out his hand for her to take. 

  She grasped his hand and walked off. "Hmm?" 

  "You were great too." 

~**~

   "Commander Keladry?"  Laszlo called politely. Obviously, one time being rude was enough. 

  "Yes soldier Scanlon?" Kel answered, looking up from her map. The next day, the entire company would be heading to Pirate's Swoop. The traveling time was about a week and Keladry was calculating the amount of food was needed before they moved on. 

  "If you're not to busy, I would like to introduce my second to you." Laszlo asked quietly. 

   Kel nodded and stood up, leaning forward and placing her hands on the table. She had learned from Lord Raoul that this helped gain attention. Laszlo, taking that as a yes, waved in a handsome young man from the doorway. "May I introduce to you my second, Landon. He grew up in Scanra and knows many areas back and front. He's no spy miss. Cadmus, his majesty, made sure of that. Baron Cooper taught Cadmus himself. 

  Again, Keladry nodded. She would not even go into the factors of spies. If George trusted this Cadmus, then she surely would have to trust his judgment. She had to admit, the man was extremely handsome and she was definitely attracted to him. He looked to be a few years older than her. He compared with Dom in looks. Well, almost. She loved Dom and that made him three hundred times more attractive. 

  "Welcome Landon. It's a pleasure, I hope you enjoy your time here." She said in a friendly tone. She held out her hand and he grasped it solidly. She looked at him and smiled. 

  He returned the smile and nodded in a pleasant voice. "Yes, commander. It is an honor to serve with you and your company. You have many here, including yourself who are known across continents. It's quite thrilling. I lost my sister a while back and all she ever wanted was to be in something like this and be able meet you, the wild mage, and the Lioness. Yes, that was her dream.  I just wish she was her to witness what I am." Landon said lightly.

Kel winced. Like Taryn, he held back emotion. Ironically enough, behind his gorgeous eyes was a tinge of pain, just like Taryn's held. They even looked a lot alike. Kel shook the thought from her head and smiled at Landon once again. "I'm thrilled that you are thrilled. I'm also pained to hear of your sister, Landon. I too, wish she could have stayed true with her dream." 

  He looked at her gratefully. Her heart sank for him. He must have loved his sister very much. 

  'I wonder what happened to her.' Kel thought silently. 

"You will both need tents and other camp gear. I'll have someone fetch them for you." she said. 

  Both men nodded and thanked her. She brushed away their thanks and told them that if she didn't, she just might be court-marshaled! Landon and Laszlo laughed at this. They both knew that the Company was going against orders and that her punishment for that would be death on Traitor's Hill! Not that it was a comforting thought to think about. Landon doubted the King to be so cruel. 

  "Taryn! Could you please assist me?" Kel called over to the next tent. 

 The walls of the tent were thin. Taryn answered joyfully. "One moment Keladry! Would you like me to bring the maps or scrolls? " 

  "The maps of the Conte Road please!" Kel hollered back. 

 "Got them. You know Kel, you really should just keep these with you." Taryn said, still outside the tent. 

  "Shush and come over here. I have you to carry them for me, so why should I? It's not like we have clerks everywhere! So just bring them please!" 

  Taryn laughed and entered the room, only to look up and see an oddly familiar face. Taryn stopped her walking and just starred at a young man standing in the room. She had no idea why he looked so familiar. 

   "Hullo." Landon said with a smile. 

  "Taryn, this is Landon, he's one of the new recruits." Kel said, wondering why Taryn was starring at him in such a matter. It certainly wasn't the kind of fickle stare that young girls made on their crushes. It looked more like one of anger and confusion and happiness all in one look. 

  For the next minute Taryn just stood there. Suddenly she gasped and put her hands over her mouth, dropping the maps. "What's your name—sir?" she asked quietly. 

 "Um, Landon." He said hesitantly. He wasn't sure why she was looking at him so awkwardly. 

  She continued to stare. "Landon?" she replied quietly to herself. Before Kel could ask if something was wrong, Taryn gasped again. This time her hand reached out for help and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Fainting heavily, she collapsed into her own dark dream. 

 'Dear gods, it's him.' Taryn thought as she dreamed in her own pit of darkness. 

~**~

    Gahh! It's him! I love twisted plots. Well I'm out. _::Waves for insanely long time::_

_   ~Karr_

_   "The Last Name." _

_   Email: LadyKnight36@aol.com_

**__**

**_   Ha. Later Home Skillets_**


	11. Yamani Mask

  _Alas, don't yell at me. (Wince) I'm sorry it's been almost a month. I can't believe this is chapter 10!  Yikes! I HAVE FINALLY figured out how many chapters this will be: 27 chapters! BE happy. _

_   This chapter is dedicated to Swathi, Valencia, Kenta, Snow*flake, and Stacey. You are all great authors as well as reviewers. _

_Also, I changed my name! (Gasp) It is now just plain: Karr. Thanks Kenta! I needed a shorter version of my name and well, you found it. Valencia and I together make a great Anita Karr.  Anita knows Dom too. Yummm_

Chapter 10: Yamani Mask: 

   Kel sighed in relief as the massive gates creaked loudly, opening widely. Cheers rang from every direction as Keladry and her party rode gallantly through Pirates Swoop. The last week, to put in bluntly, had been sheer miserable. Confrontations grew with every conversation that both Neal and Taryn took place in. If only they could stay in peace for more than a day. It had been great enjoyment the first week, but the confrontations grew worse until every word that they spit out was to the extreme. Kel shook her head, trying to forget the fight Neal and Taryn had had just last night. 

  "Me?! You're blaming that on me?! I'm sorry miss pry but that wasn't in the least my fault!" Neal had said, shaking his head furiously at Taryn. 

  "Quit it, Neal." Kel had whispered, praying to every listening god that they didn't have to go through this, _again_. Dom had had enough of his cousin and Taryn fighting and sent them scouting together, in hope that they would find something they had in common and look past their differences. Unfortunately, worse results pursued.

  With a spy scope, Taryn had been searching for any signs of enemy camps. Taryn, signaling the area cleared, asked Neal to "clear the area of any large objects" so she could jump down without harm. Of course Neal didn't hesitate to move himself out from under the tree. After all, he was a large object. 

  Taryn did jump down, but not out of harms way. Instead of hitting feet first on the ground, she fell directly on a large willow trunk, twisting her ankle severely. Neal, not noticing that she had hurt herself, let out an amused laugh. Of course, Taryn didn't think it was amusing. That's when the uproar occurred. Kel and some fellow riders had heard screaming coming from the nearby woods and scrambled out at a hurry, alarmed by the yelling. 

   Kel was relieved to find that they were safe, but extremely disturbed to have found that all that screaming to be because of a little fit. Her mood lightened considerably when she noticed Taryn crying silently. Bending over to help her, Taryn told her the story. Glaring up at Neal, Kel told her that it would be settled once back at camp. 

  Once back at camp however, the frenzy returned as they battled to death with fierce words.  

  "Yes you!" Taryn had hissed, after Neal had refused to believe he was the reason she wouldn't be able to walk normally, least at all, for a week. "If it wasn't for you--." She started, but was taken over by a sudden gasp of agony.

  "I offered to heal it, didn't I?" Neal had said, trying to put guilt on Taryn. 

  Taryn shook her head. "No, you didn't in the least! I didn't even get an apology. Even if you had offered to 'heal' me, I wouldn't be completely back to normal. It wouldn't have been sincere anyways! Even if it had been sincere, which I assure you, it wouldn't, I wouldn't take your scrubby offer anyhow!" 

  Neal gave her a look of satisfaction. "See? I offered and you refused! All the more your fault!" 

  Taryn grunted in reply. "Please Nealan! I wouldn't want any healing from anyone I simply loathe. It would remind me of you which would be painful! Besides, when worse comes to worse and we fight again, I don't want you to use 'healing' me as a defense!" 

  "I did what you asked. I cleared the way of large objects!" he snarled venomously. 

  "Half assed job you did or else I wouldn't be hurt!" Taryn replied, letting out another gasp of pain. 

"I cleared myself out of the way." Neal persisted.

  Taryn, annoyed as well as infuriated with him, rolled her eyes and made an exasperated sigh. "I wish you hadn't. Maybe if I fell on you, I could knock some sense in to that miniature brain of yours!" 

  The entire camp was silent, listening attentively.  Kel finally stopped the conversation. " I order you both back to your rooms for the night. Dinner will be brought to you there, no arguing. Neal, you get one-week latrine duty for your carelessness. Taryn, you get one day of latrine duty once your ankle is completely recovered.  I don't want another word out of either of you. Understood?" 

  Taryn, who respected Kel to the utter most, shook her head, allowing Kel to take command. Neal however, was not in such a state of respect. "A week of latrines duty for her precious ankle that could easily be fixed? I think not." 

  Kel, angry with Neal contradicting her, replied immediately. "Maybe your right, Neal. One week isn't the right punishment. Lets say two weeks. Starting tomorrow morning!" 

   Neal glared intensely at his best friend. Kel gave him a look that made even Neal forfeit an argument. 

   Taryn, thinking that it was quite funny, stifled a laugh. Neal turned his glare on her, forgetting about Kel. Instead of yelling, he hissed quietly with a bow, mock playing through the entire bit. "Good night, Taryn Bass." He said so only those closes to them could hear. 

  Taryn smiled for the first time that day. It was a truly dazzling smile, amusement playing with her twinkling eyes. Neal, as well as others, were shocked to see Taryn dip in a fancy curtsey, one so perfect, it looked like one a princess might give to a visiting prince. Surely no thief, let alone commoner, would no how to do such a curtsey. It was flawless, twisted ankle or no. Taryn turned to leave to her tent, with a small wince of pain. Leaning on Aura of TerenWay, a rider, she limped off only to stop and look back, a smile so large her eyes disappeared completely. "Goodnight, Nealan." She said loudly. Loud enough in fact, to etch the hearing of even the farthest riders. 

  "Don't call me Nealan, my least favor--." 

"—Favorite aunt calls you that. I know. All the better reason to call you then!" She yelled with a grunt, making even Kel and Dom smile lightly. 

   Neal threw up his hands and stalked away, muttering to himself. "It's useless. I can never win." 

~**~

  The cheers became louder as they reached the main housing, where Alanna, George, and their children lived. Young children were hoisted up onto the backs of the parents and older siblings to wave at the passing party. Otherwise these people didn't know they were going against the king, or they had such loyalty to Alanna and the baron, that they didn't care. The excitement broke Kel out of her trance. She looked around and smiled as Alanna looked at her and rolled her eyes as she bent down and received an arrangement of flowers from a little boy, no older than four. She thanked the little boy and winked at him and his parents. (Who were, proudly smiling at their son) 

   "Is it always like this?" Kel asked loudly, trying to allow Alanna to hear her over the racket. 

   Alanna shrugged, her eyes twinkling, she replied, "Not usually. Every time I come home though, I get flowers from some young child. They made it a tradition. Nothing special though, maybe a parade or a sparkle show, but never this." She said, with heavy irony filling her voice. 

  Kel grunted. She knew very well that Alanna seriously got parades and sparkler shows all the time. Neal had told her about them, and she had never for a moment been any where near cynical about it, either. 

   They pulled to a halt as Alanna signaled and stood quiet for a moment. Glancing quickly over at Kel, she winked. Whispering into her ear, Kel smiled. " It will only be a moment or two. The people insist that they do this whenever new guests come, especially when they're as important as you. Don't worry too much. Everything they are doing, George and I agreed to so, please, don't look like you've been struck by lighting. There's just one thing that our people have never done before, that they have reserved for you after so many years."  

  Kel shrugged back at Alanna and turned back to face foreword. After a small silence, three knocks came from a little workshop on the left of Kel. Looking over, as everyone else did, she heard three more knocks.  Even with Alanna's warning, Kel couldn't help but feel jumpy.  Saving something for years, just for her? 

   Again, three knocks hit the door to the workshop on the left. There wasn't even the barest hint of what lay inside. The shutters were closed, but the building was friendly looking. There was no sign of symbols anywhere on the outside.  

   That was the last set of knocks, for now, a bell that sounded more like a wind chime than anything else rang twelve times, seconds apart. As if rehearsed, after another bout of silence, the crowd erupted into a fanatic frenzy of cheers. 

Shaking slightly, she gripped Hoshi's reins a grasp tighter, hoping that no one noticed her rather nervous shaking. Whatever was going on was definitely different from their usual meet and greet welcome. This was big, and Kel wasn't sure if she liked big. 

  Kel looked around. This s certainly all was new to her. Seeing Taryn looking around awed, she grinned at her and waved slightly. Taryn, catching the wave and the smile, returned them. Kel could see Taryn curse as her ankle smacked against her saddle, keeping in a cry of pain. Kel winced in spite of herself. 

  Kel sympathized with the young girl. Taryn had refused all treatment with a healer just to prove a point to Neal, which was, working considerably. Over the past day, Kel had noticed Neal blush with shame after seeing Taryn limp when she saddled her horse, Rhider, who was indeed, special. Daine and herself had been working together to see just what kind of magic had touched Taryn's "friends." It _wasn't_ any kind that they had ever encountered before. 

   Again, Kel found herself drifting, and for what reason, she had no idea. With all the wonder, excitement, and the chills running up her back, it was kind of a surprise when she realized her lack of concentration.

   '_Maybe I am catching something_.' She thought to herself. 

   The cheers grew louder and this time, _real_ wind chimes could be heard from all around. Kel's mind could no longer travel, for she was locked in pure astonishment when the workshop door opened. A small man, no taller than 5'8, came out silently and the crowed hushed to a dead silence. Another man, quite a bit taller, strode out. In his hands was a beautiful white rose, freshly cut, with deadly looking thorns. Stepping over next to the shorter man, he placed the white rose on a bright, energetic red silk cushion. Kel blinked. The man hadn't had that cushion when he walked out. 

   Kel strained her eyes, looking for the source. She found it almost immediately for a pale blue rushed from his hand into the rose. Again Kel blinked. Why in gods name would anyone gift a rose, even a beautiful one that sat on a silk cushion? Kel squinted her eyes further to see that the taller man was also draining a spell onto this rose. 

   A small murmur aroused in the company, some being nervous, and others excited. Alanna was blank, showing no emotions whatsoever. 

  The murmuring stopped and turned into a gasp as a bright blinding light glared up for only a moment and then vanished. Kel, stricken with nervousness, excitement, wonder, and plain fear, sat motionless as she looked at the two men once again. The shorter of the two stepped forward in great strides, forwarding on Kel. Kel shook slightly, praying to all the listening gods that no one noticed. 

   Finally, the man reached her. Kel gulped down a sore lump that had been building in her throat. The man kneeled down, beside Hoshi, not flinching for a moment. In a voice that sounded nothing like any Kel ever heard he recited: 

_With this I bind us_

_In faithful service of that who rides thus_

_For that who gives us_

_ Faith and Hope_

_Shall forever have our service_

_Keladry of Mindelan_

_Protector of the People_

_Protector of All_

_Protector of the Small_

_We give you the gift of the People_

_Our faith, our strength, our guidance _

_Until all is gone_

Kel starred in astonishment. That was a spell, a blessing perhaps. Pirate's Swoop's people, not only Alanna and baron Cooper, but also the people, had sworn faith to her. In all of her wildest thoughts, Kel had never heard of such a ritual. By the sound of what the man had said, it sounded as if it was a blessing made by him, for the words weren't terribly wonderful. Kel had no conscious at the moment as her mind swirled. Why? Why in all gods name would they give her such a powerful gift? 

  The man stood, bring Kel to full alert. The once white rose was now no rose at all, but a beautifully crafted necklace. It was studded with small cream-colored diamonds with silver, circular charm hanging off. Two ocean blue pearls hung on either side of the charm, making it just the more beautiful. 

   Kel gasped quietly when the man beckoned her to take the necklace. It took a moment for Kel to realize that this was for her. When she did bend to grasp it, the man smiled and bowed his head. The silence rang on threw the crowd and everyone under her command was deathly quiet. Starring blankly (partly because of the awe that filled her) she fingered the charm with her thumb, the rest of the necklace flat on her palm. The short man who still stood at her side fluttered his hands, giving her the gesture to put it on. 

   Carefully, Keladry slipped it around her neck, the charm fleeing to the hollow of her neck. Two gentle, callused hands grabbed the ends of the necklace from behind her and attached them together, allowing the necklace to drop on to her neck. It felt pleasantly cold against her rosy skin and she smiled as a warm and welcome sensation filled her body. The feeling traveled through her body and seemed to rest in the back of her mind, as if, this charm would remind her of her binding with these people forever. Kel turned around to meet a pair of green eyes that belonged to a man with gentle, and callused hands. 

  Smiling, Baron Cooper's voice rang loud and clear. "Welcome Keladry! Please, join us as family, for you now are." He said, a deep mesmerizing sparkle glittering in the very depths of his eyes. 

   The crowds roared up and Kel's company soon followed. Taking the chance and looking around she saw Neal grinning like a clown. He had known about this. She gave him a false glare that made him tilt his head back and let out a hearty laugh. Dom, who had quite slipped her mind, smiled proudly at her, locking his gaze with her own until she blushed and nodded back, acknowledging him.   Alanna, who still rode at her right, gave her a cheerful smile, full of heavy irony. The look of sheer approval and pride that filled her eyes made Kel blush a dark crimson. 

  "Come!" Alanna shouted, over the crowd. "Let me show you your rooms!" 

The cheering didn't let up for some time, for even as Kel entered her _and_ Dom's room, the sound of a "parade" and children laughing could be heard echoing through the bright room, making Kel forget the worst of her problems, at least for the moment.

~**~  

   "Kel?" A familiar voice asked, quietly. 

   Kel sat towards the window, her back facing the door. With a sigh she turned around and gave a slight smile, her eyes showing depression. 

   "What's the matter, love?" Dom asked as he walked in, taking on seat on their bed. 

   Kel smiled and shook her head to clear her mind. "Nothing, I'm fine." She said, her voice so uneasy Dom frowned. 

   "Please, Kel, what's bothering you? After they preformed that ritual you were pretty burden looking. Even the Lioness noticed it." He said quietly, pulling Kel over next to him. 

   She tensed at his words. "Oh—It's not the ritual. Mithros, I don't want the Lioness to think that I'm ungrat--."

   "Already taken care of. I told her that you were feeling awfully sick since last night. Neal told her it was probably because of exhaustion." 

  Kel let out a sigh of relief. "That's welcome news. It's the truth too because I have been stressed lately." She admitted, blushing slightly. 

   Dom breathed a laugh. "Sweet, that's nothing to be ashamed of. If I were in your position, my hair would have left my head!" 

   Kel gave a grateful smile. "Thanks. During supper, I realized just what they gave me. Dom, I don't know. It just sits there, at the back of my mind, allowing me never to forget its there if I even think of Pirate's Swoop, Alanna, or the Baron. They swore faith to me, Dom. Have you ever heard of such a thing?" She asked, tilting her head an inch to look at him. 

   Dom shrugged. "I wish I could help you there, but I haven't a clue on how to make it fade out of your mind. I'm sure it will, once you get used to it being there. As far as I know, nothing like that has ever happened before. I will tell you this, however. They gave that gift to the right person. Alanna, the Baron, and the common folk here are not fools. They knew what they were giving you and they knew just who to pick." He said in a positive tone. Kel wished she could be as positive herself.  

   Dom looked down at her and smiled. "Did you see what the charm has engraved on it?" 

   Kel nodded. After coming up to her rooms, she was able to thoroughly examine the gift. The medallion was two-sided, and was not a fakery either, but solid silver of the finest crafting. On

One side it had her own family's insignia; a gray owl and cream-colored glaives bordered in gold. On the other, Pirate's Swoop's Insignia. 

   "Its such a powerful gift – I just didn't know what to say." Kel replied softly. 

   "Don't say anything then. Your thanks was enough for them, love. You don't need to parade around at there feet all day and night! They wanted to give it to you and they didn't expect anything in return." Dom said after a moment's hesitation. 

  Kel blinked. "Thanks." 

   "Of course, that is what I'm here for right?" Dom answered, smiling brightly. 

  Kel shrugged, eyes sparkling from the sunlight's glare. " Not really, you're here for me. You doing a wonderful job sergeant." 

   "I was hoping you thought that." He said, kissing her hair softly. 

    The topic changed, having nothing to do with the war, the gift, or anyone_ besides_ them. 

~**~

  "You would think that arguing with me would be enough wouldn't you?" Neal said dryly, but sarcastically enough to make Taryn roll her eyes. 

  "_Nealan_, please leave, you're off schedule. We fight tonight." Taryn answered before turning back to Landon. 

   That was another problem Kel was having. Not only had Taryn been fighting with Neal, but now, awkward situations kept occurring with Landon. Ever since she had fainted, Taryn never seemed comfortable around him. In fact, Kel wasn't entirely sure what was wrong with the two of them. When she tried to confront Taryn, she had always busied herself with some other chore or made up a good enough excuse to leave. 

   " Your full of yourself you know that, Taryn? Every one around here sympathizes for you, but I can see through that. You're a thief, that's what you are!" Landon yelled, giving her a mock glare. 

   "And what of you? I'm sure you have been serving an honorable life after leaving your family and your younger sister behind!" She yelled back. Taryn herself didn't even understand the reason why Landon and her were fighting this time. They had just started arguing, like they used to before he left her. Taryn gulped at the thought. 

  _'He has changed since leaving our home and leaving me to fend for myself. Spoiled No Good Brother.' _Taryn thought to herself, allowing no emotions to show on her face. 

  Landon looked at her awkwardly and then his eyes turned to ice. " As if you know anything of my family and my sister! They were good for nothing, all of them!" He yelled furiously. 

   Taryn's face turned a bright red. Knuckles white, she replied dangerously low. "And your sister, good for nothing? What about your father and your mother? I'm sure they are quite proud of you for insulting your family so. Taking the blame out on your entire family, yes? After all, it was your older brother and his nasty wife, so why no take it out on all of your blood line, hmm?" 

  Landon's eyes widened as he face turned a deathly white. Squinting his eyes, he looked Taryn over bit by bit. "How did – how did you know that?" He asked in a faint but audible whisper.  

   Taryn looked down and blushed slightly. She shouldn't have said that. " I – ah – over heard you talking to Keladry, the lady knight. I am her personal guard." 

  "Landon returned to his state of fury, allowing only a slightly quieter tone. "For once you are right. My sister and my parents were good people. I shouldn't have blamed it on them." He hesitantly said, blushing in shame. 

   Glaring at Taryn he stomped off with only a quick turn to look over his shoulder.

  "Well you two certainly have something special, hmm?" Neal said quietly, eyes on the spot where Landon had been. 

   "Shove it, _Nealan_." Taryn said before turning and marching off herself. 

   Neal, now alone threw up his hands. "But my least favorite aunt calls me that." 

~**~

   Keladry sat at a large willow wood table, fingers at her temples. Dom, Evan, Buri, Alanna, Daine, George, Landon, Neal, and Laszlo were present, all sitting at their own spot around the table. Taryn sat next to Kel in case she needed anything besides her normal commanding officer papers. 

  "Well, I wish I could say you were all joining us here on a pleasure trip, but unfortunately, that is not the current situation." George started, his hands clasped and placed directly in front of him.

   "George was able to send a few thieves out earlier this year, remarkably where we are headed. The news is bad. Towns and villages have been burned as well as those who live there. There hasn't been any trace of survival, but Mithros knows if there were some escapes, they will have gone as far away as possible." Alanna said, eyes full of deep concern. "There have been some reports of more metal devices. Apparently, they have all been crying out for their 'mother' and 'father.' The voices are human sounding, child sounding." Her eyes blanked over and she looked down. Kel sensed bad news rushing upon her.

    " Some villages however, were not burned. They were sparred only from death, mind, for – for--." Alanna started, unable to finish. A large sore lump built in the hollow of her throat. Standing up she looked around at everyone's face, finally locking her eyes on Keladry who starred deep into her violet ones, awaiting the worst. 

   With a sigh, Alanna looked at the stone floor beneath her feet. Running a hand threw her red curling locks, she smacked two fists hard against the table with a curse. " The children. They have taken all the children from every village on their side of the border. The – the spies have found --- many piles of child corpses by a fief called Methaven. They think that Maggur and a man named Blayce have been steeling the souls of the young and capturing them by putting them in the metal devices. No known flaw besides tying them up and banging against them has worked in defeating them." Alanna finished, deathly quiet. Kel swore loudly and looked at Alanna. 

"There is nothing we can do about the little ones that are gone, but we will find the nothing--- Blayce and stop his torturing. I think that this is the solution we needed to win this war. Muggur may be the power, but every idea has a maker and Maggur's maker is Blayce. Without him, I doubt they could continue efficiently enough. We will stop them Alanna."  Kel said quietly but fiercely. 

  George put his hand on Alanna's shoulder as she looked up and smiled. "Well, of course we will. With us running traitor!" She said, with a glance at everyone in the room. However concerning the matter was, she couldn't have her guest entirely glum when they needed to be working proficiently. Small chuckles left the bases of every present human's throat. 

Then the door slammed, loudly. 

  Kel blinked, and then frowned, Alanna following her example. Landon had left the meeting quickly and Taryn was a powdery white. 

  "What's the matter, dear?" Daine said, doing her best to comfort the girl. She did not in the least feel comfortable with the girls look. Not only that, but the animals in her head, particularly Taryn's animals, were going wild. 

   "You said Methaven, yes?" Taryn asked quietly, looking at Alanna for an explanation. Alanna frowned and then nodded. "That's his home." She said, in an almost inaudible voice. 

  "I don't understand, Taryn. Please explain." Daine said, her head throbbing from the animals' alarm. 

   Taryn starred openly out the window for long minutes, forgetting about everyone. Her hand rose and pointed out the door. "– His home. Landon's home fief, Methaven. That's why he left. They were – were bad people. I  -- I think I will leave now—now --- please Lady Knights?" she stuttered. 

   Keladry frowned with a nod. "I'll walk you back, then." Keladry said getting up and giving the young girl a hug around the shoulders. "You'll be alright, sweet. If you're ill I'll have a healer come to you." She said. Everyone in the room, Kel and Taryn included knew that Taryn was not at all sick. Something about Landon's fief scared here witless. 

   Taryn thanked her but refused. "I'll walk you back as well, Taryn." Daine said, getting up from across the table. "If you don't mind, later, I would like to talk to you about Bronzl. She looks a bit queasy." 

  Taryn nodded and a sigh of relief went through the room. Thank Mithros Daine had broken the ice partly. She was sure to help the young girl. 

   The two women excused themselves and walked back with Taryn until they reached her room. 

  "Thank you, Keladry. Thank you too, Daine. My head throbs that's all. I'd rather get over it without Neal's help in case we argue again which will most likely happen." She said, giving the two women a slight smile. 

   Daine gave her a hug. "You get better, girl. We need to give you some more archery lessons. You may just be able to out range me since you're so good." Daine added with a wink. 

   Taryn grunted loudly. "Fat chance of that happening, in this life time or the next or the one after that! I'll see you in the morning." She said, opening her door and shutting in slowly. "Thanks again." 

  Kel smiled. "You're a welcome part of this trip, Taryn. Don't forget that." Kel said, reassuring the girl. 

   "Worth your weight in gold." Daine added, before the door shut. Another loud grunt could be heard within Taryn's room. The two women smiled at each other and walked off. 

  "Do you think she will be okay?" Daine asked Keladry, concern filling her eyes. 

  Kel smiled and nodded. " Hopefully soon. Something connects Taryn and Scanra, that's for sure. Maybe she had a bad experience on that side of the border." Kel said with a shrug. 

  Daine followed Kel's example and shrugged as well. "All I know at this point is that those animals have been 'touched' somehow by some kind of magic unknown to me and that she shows no traces of any kind of gift. They will do anything to protect her, Kel! They were alarming me the whole time she was upset!" 

  Kel frowned. "Well let's hope we figure this out soon. I can't take much more of this stress with her and Landon and Neal." 

  Daine nodded in agreement. Footsteps approached quickly from behind them. Turning in tune, the two women searched the hallway until their eyes settled on Dom. Kel blushed when Daine shoved her slightly with a smile. 

  Approaching them, Dom smiled at Kel, love in the depths of his eyes. Turning to look at Daine, he smiled at her nod. 

  "What's the news sergeant?" Daine asked with a salute. Dom let out a small laugh and shook his head. "Dom please, Daine. After all, you did forbid me to call you anything but Daine." 

  "Dom then." She said with a smile of her own. 

  "Kel, Daine." He started. Inhaling quickly, he let out a large breath. "The Yamani ship will arrive tomorrow."  

   Kel and Daine's eyes both bulged. "Already? But we haven't had a chance for reviewing our plans!" Kel exclaimed with a look at Daine, who looked equally astounded. 

  Dom shrugged. "We will have to consult from the boat. Alanna has agreed to use visual contact with her gift at meetings so we can stay aware of the news here at Pirate's Swoop."  

  Kel sighed and ran a hand threw her hair, as if from a long habit. "And I just unpacked." 

~**~

   Taryn ran to her bed, keeping the tears in only long enough to muffle them with a pillow. Her home! Why? Why—no—how could Leo have agreed to this? How could he help a child – killer? 

  _'Dear gods! How life has gone astray! First meeting the company, but then, Landon? The brother I have been searching for the last four years just shows up?! Now, my beloved home fief with the horrible masters has brought itself to the point of helping baby killers? Dear Mithros! What shall I do?! What do I tell them?! They'll no doubt hate me for lying to them. When did the gods turn their face from me?_

~**~__

  You **all** better love me a whole bunch. There were parts of it I liked and parts I didn't, but hey, I WAS STUCK! Teehee! Kenta said she was honored I changed my name! Ha. Honored. (Just what has she been on lately?!) This was my longest chapter ever! It was over 5000 words! That's a whole bunch! More than I can count on my fingers! (I have ten.) I'm so happy! I have a beta reader pal! YaY! BIG thanks to SWATHI! You're great you know that?

 Next chapter I am making a nice long list of my BEST reviewers, which I haven't done, in a very long time. I still cant get Italics to work or bold print either. I think it's because I have all my work on a disk, and I copy it onto my mother's computer to post in up on FFN. (It's just easier than using my laptop.) I saw TT! It was great. Beautiful landscape, eh? Legolas! Mm Mm Good. 

  Okay, I'm going to spell check this baby and ship it off to you all so buh bye!  _:: Waves for insanely long time::_

_Yours, _

_Karr_

_"The Last Name" _

_Later Home Skillets_


	12. Harsh Words

Disclaimer: No cigar besides those characters and places that are not copyrights of Tamora Pierce. Understood? 

A/N: I'm still getting emails saying that my chapters aren't long enough! It's infuriating! Are they or are they not long enough?! My last chapter was 5500+ Words! Ah hell, I really don't think they need to be any longer so I'm keeping put no matter what. Gahh

Please, I beg you, forgive my sin! I haven't updated in, alas, for two month? Please accept my deepest apologies! 

I'm going to do something I have never really done before so here goes:

~**~

BIG thanks to the following: 

Kenta Devina: You are a piece of work you know that? My mistake, food poisoning then. I too suffer from bad cafeteria food. It's cheap and anything close to being called meat bounces, literally. You are a wonderful reviewer to ALL of my stories. THANK YOU!

Valencia22: Alas, my first name and friend, ANITA! When one of us kicks ass, the other does too! You just can't separate the greatness about us. (Thanks Kenta!) I'm so honored that you like this story! I find it amazing that anyone does! 

Cami of Queenscove: What can I say? You were one of my first reviewers and (gasp) you still review. You were great then and your great now! Thank you so much for writing long reviews that have made me cry tears of insane laughter for far too long! Your writing is superb and congrats! You have almost 400 reviews for Underneath the Surface! (I'll be happy to make 100) 

Carolyn: One of my new fanatic reviewers who actually printed out my story. Retake: she _printed_ out my story. It's funny to think that my writing is on paper at some other house! Ha. 

Jazy716: Another wonderful reviewer who deserves a "Caps Lock" thanks. THANKS! 

Hayden's Super Hobbit: You were just fanatic about the whole "Haydn" business weren't you? I'm happy to see random "out of no-where" fits of happiness!

Clarylissa – Alas, another interesting person who I enjoy talking to a whole bunch. As Cami says, "You rock my box!" Thanks for all the appreciated reviews!

Taryn – Wow! I pick the rights names, don't I? I'm happy that you're happy that I picked your name for one of my characters on sheer coincidence. (Phew. Big sentence.) 

MORE THANK YOUS NEXT CHAPTER!!! (For the last time, I don't care if there are to many exclamation marks! I'm a hyper person!) 

****

_I can see when I look into your eyes_

_You mean no harm_

_It's just the way you manipulate me with your charm_

_*- Jennifer Lopez (Loving You)_

****

Chapter 11: Harsh Words 

"Hurry it up, lads! The vessel ain't going to wait for you! Your royal soldiers now! So, get those' lazy boots of yours movin'!" 

"Thank you, Laszlo, but really, if they need last minute arrangements, I won't let the boat leave without them." Drawled Keladry as she shaded her eyes from the early morning's glare. 

Laszlo grinned. "Oh I know, milady. I just want them to be able to eat and digest before we move out. Thieves aren't exactly -- err--." Laszlo hesitated, unsure how to put it lightly. 

Kel smiled, keeping the questioning look out of her eye. A voice behind Kel laughed quietly. "My dear, he's trying to say they aren't exactly prone to the sea and they don't take to it well." Kel and Laszlo turned around to see Baron George Cooper smiling brightly. 

Kel shrugged with a smile and Laszlo blushed slightly. "You would be the one to know." 

George advanced Keladry, holding out a friendly hand. Kel smiled and reached out to grasp it warmly, welcoming the callused hand in her own. 

"I do hope you come back for a pleasure trip soon. I look forward to making a lasting friendship with you." He said, my Kel blush furiously. 

"Oh please, can we just get going already?" Mocked someone from behind Kel. Turning, she saw Neal, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

Kel glared at her friend venomously, making Neal throw up his hands in surrender. _Wait until I get you alone, you annoying bird! _Kel thought with a glare. Neal had been acting very unsettled lately as if he was trying to be rude to her on purpose. Kel frowned. She would have to confront him later. 

Turning her attention back to George, she smiled. "I'm sorry you ever had to go through what I have to everyday. Thank you, I'm sure to come back." 

Kel sighed as George walked off, only yelling over his shoulder to tell his wife to use the charm he bought her for seasickness. 

The vessel itself was a marvelous sight indeed. _Lady Midnight _(the boat's name) was very simple but beautifully painted. Perhaps the best Yamani carvers worked on it, for the pale moss green that covered the deck and mast were of the purest color, flawless to the human eye. _Lady Midnight's_ bordering was of a yellow, shimmering gold. Keladry admired it from below, squinting her eyes from the glare that radiated from the curves of the ship. 

"Quite a marvelous working, isn't it?" Domitan of Masbolle asked, as he walked up next to Kel and placed his hand into her own. 

Kel nodded with a blink. "Let's get aboard. Who knows? Maybe I'll see a past friend!" She whispered, smiling into her lover's sapphire eyes. He nodded once, taking the opportunity to take the chance to lead her onto the vessel. Kel gave a small, gleeful grunt and followed. She just hoped that there would be some relaxation on the ride, for danger would be one problem she wouldn't have to worry about, hopefully.  

!**!

Kel choked back a laugh, hoping to succeed. What Captain Nyk had said was supposed to be a joke, and fortunately, it was actually funny. Swallowing the green tea that flowed through her taste buds, she smiled, satisfied with her surrounding. 

"Nyk, this was obviously the perfect job to suit you. Alas, a captain who doesn't tell bad jokes and serves a good brew!" Keladry stated toward Nyk Elyaa, while others recovered from their bursts of laughter. 

   Nyk Elyaa smiled brightly, nodding briefly. Waving her hand in Keladry's direction, Nyk Elyaa squinted her eyes in ironic amusement. "You yourself, young one, have changed into the someone you told me you were going to be. I never doubted you for a second as a child and I sure wont try to now." 

   Kel shook her head, a soft smile creasing her lips. It was quite ironic. Captain Nyk had been the Mindelan escort years ago when Keladry made her first trip to the island. The older woman was not old at all, in age or in attitude. Being most likely in her early forties, she was a pretty rather than beautiful, partly because of the harsh training the navy gave their recruits. She had raven black hair with the palest eyes, reminding Kel of storm clouds and early morning fog. Her skin, for a Yamani, matched her eyes, with a pale complexion. Although Captain Nyk had gone through rigorous training, her skin was not aged or lined in any way. Sometimes, Kel hoped quite often, when Nyk laughed or smiled, small puffs sprouted from underneath her eyes, allowing her eyes to be hidden from the view of others and leaving her in a pit of blissful darkness. 

  "Thank you, Nyk, but I'm afraid I haven't lived up to my expectations, not yet at least." 

   Dom, who happened to be seated across from Keladry at the time, chocked in astonishment. Gaining control and swallowing the liquid that he had been drinking, he held up a finger and pointed at Kel. 

   "My dear friend, how can you say such blasphemy?! You have accomplished far more than many of us seated hear have, perhaps the most besides our Lioness!" He said, giving a respectful nod to Alanna, who in turn, nodded back. 

   Kel blushed. "Well, I mean --." 

  "At a loss up words, hmm?" Neal said dryly. Kel stiffened. She actually detected actual tension when he said that, as if it was meant to be taken as an insult. Everyone else thought nothing of the comment and continued talking. Nobody but Kel heard that – that moment where he practically – _hissed. _

  _'What is the matter with him? What did I do? He's been acting so strange lately. I will definitely have to talk to him later on.' _ Kel thought to herself, frowning, her brows creasing heavily. Dom however, noticed the creased brows and held up one of his own in curiosity. Noting the blank face Kel held, he decided something was definitely wrong. He excused himself from the rest of the party and walked over to Kel. 

  Kel, who was deep in thought, didn't realize Dom was next to her until she felt the warmth of his palm, squeezing her shoulder. 

   He bent down and whispered in her ear so only they could hear. "Love, please, could we please talk?" 

   "Now?" she asked gently, hoping he was say yes so she could escape the thought of Neal. 

  At his nod she smiled and relief poured into her. She excused herself as well and they walked back to their room. On the boat, ironic enough, they both had separate rooms, with adjoining doors. She didn't want to show affection with Dom while skeptic Yamani's were around so the small addition fit perfectly. Seeing two young women, fluttering their fans, Kel nudged Dom, signaling they should enter their rooms through their front door and meet through the adjoining one.  He nodded and they took their separate paths, only to meet up moments later. 

   "Hey." Dom said as soon as he glimpsed Kel. Taking one great stride, he was in arms reach of Kel. Taking the advantage, he pulled her close to him and kissed her gently once before releasing her. 

  Kel stifled a laugh, smiling up at him, starring into the very depths of his sky blue eyes. "I thought you wanted to talk?" she said mischievously. 

   He nodded and Kel gave a small frown, making Dom laugh. "Come. Sit." He beckoned Kel over to two carved, wood chairs, with pads of silk cushions stitched to the seat. 

   They both sat down, neither saying a word. The silence drew on until Dom leaned forward, elbows on his knees with his hands cupped together. "What's the matter?" 

  Keladry eyed him, confused. "What do you mean?" 

  Dom sighed. "I mean, back there, with everyone, you were happy and then your face went blank. I knew something was wrong." 

   It was Kel's turn to sigh. Here she thought she was getting away with her problems with Neal and he wanted to talk about it. Kel figured it would help and she thought it sweet that he cared so much, but right now? "I guess I can't hide my feeling from you. Do we have to talk about this? I mean I thought we were going to talk about something more pleasant, but, c'mon, just not right now?" She pleaded. 

  Dom frowned, then smiled. "Sweet, I have something else to talk to you about, but I would like to know why you are so upset." He said, gently, not wanting to scare her off the subject. He was deeply concerned about her. 

   Sighing, she swept her hand across her hair as if an old habit. She looked up at him and smiled slightly, giving a small shrug. "You're probably right. It's just have you noticed Neal lately? He – He's mad at me for some reason or something is bothering him. I have no idea why and I'm scared that he won't forgive me for whatever I did to upset him." 

    Dom nodded and bit his lip, thinking. "Are you sure you did something? Do you think he's upset about Taryn and everything? Maybe he's been working extra lately and that's making him grouchy? I don't know. Just giving ideas." He said with a shrug.

   Kel shrugged her shoulders, unable to answer the question laid before her. "I wouldn't know. It just seems like he's mad at me. Maybe I'm just delirious, I don't know, but it's like he wants to make me aggravated. I haven't seen anyone else notice anything unusual so I couldn't confirm anything." She said, relieved that Dom had persuaded her to talk. 

  "Well would you like me to talk to him?"

 Kel closed her eyes, thinking deeply. "No, I can talk to him later I guess." 

  Dom nodded. At least that subject was closed for now. "Well." He said in a cheerful tone, making Kel raise a questioning brow. "I have something for you –if you will accept it." He said, giving her a smile. 

   Kel paled slightly. What did he mean? If she accepted them? Kel nodded, showing no emotion on her face. 

  Dom rubbed his palms on his tunic as he rose from the silk cushion chair. Walking over to the side table, near his bed, he pulled open the drawer. He pulled out a small key, one that looked similar to the one Kel held for the purpose of locking the closet located in her room. Surely that must be what this one was for, but for the closet in his room. 

   Dom walked slowly over to the locked closet and inserted the key, turning slightly until he heard the click that indicated that in was now open. The door creaked slightly as he opened it. Kel tried not to seem anxious. After all, she had no idea what it could be. 

   The closet door was now wide open. Only Dom's body stopped her from being able to see inside. It looked as if her grasped a long object, wrapped in layers of silver washed silk. Bringing it towards her Kel starred at it. She knew what it was. "Dom—why in gods name would you--." She started, but bewilderment overcame her and she fell silent. 

   "Because I love you, and well, you needed a new one. Not that your old one doesn't work, it's just I thought you might like to give the Lioness a good workout with a newer one."  He said smiling. 

   He handed the wrapped object to her, placing her hands on areas that would bring her no harm. Kel unwrapped it slowly until the silk fell away gently from a silver platted weapon with a deadly 18-inch blade. He had gotten her an _hkato' _glaive_, _made by the empress's own hand. She was the most skilled glaive master ever known. Kel starred in blissful shock, unable to think past it. "Dom—how did you ever buy something like this? It must have cost a life's saving!" She said, awed by the expensive present. 

   Dom shrugged, obviously relieved that she liked the present he had gotten her. He had to admit that it had been expensive, but not as much as Kel had suggested. The emperor, after finding out who it was for, told the empress to make one like no other. They both agreed that Keladry should have her own styled glaive and would not have to pay for it, except for the plating of her name in pure gold, so the _giver_ of the present would _still be_ the _giver_ of the present. 

  "Do you like it, then?" He asked, quietly, taking a seat once again. 

  "I'm speechless about it Dom. Are you sure? You could still sell it--." 

   "I'm sure." He said gently, but firmly. 

  "Thank you, Dom. I don't know what to say." She stated, with only slight hesitation. 

He shook his head and smiled. "Don't say anything then. Your happiness is all I need." He said, leaning over to her and kissing her forehead gently. "We must get back to business, love. I will see you at dinner, then?" 

    Kel nodded and smiled. "Of course." 

  "Now you go ahead and practice with that and I'll see you in a few." He said. Thinking of something as he walked to the door, he laughed. "Some barbarian Scanrans are going to find that thing pretty interesting." 

   Kel laughed and waved as she too, walked away, but back into her room instead of the main corridor. 

~**~

Dom walked down the hall and past the dining hall, hoping to find Neal in the indoor practice courts. Unfortunately, no Neal was found. A young Yamani Lady, a beautiful one at that, sat, watching a group of young men practice sword work with one another.  Dom stayed at the doorway, watching them from bout to bout, interested in their unusual sword techniques. Dom recognized one of the young men to be one he had met recently, at last night's dinner. He seemed to be of a friendly sort. The man had mastered five languages; Dom had seen him speak in all five. Dom shook his head after hearing the young man – Khalid was his name—recite poetry in more languages that Dom thought possibly existed. 

   Khalid caught a glimpse of Dom and beckoned him over, which Dom accepted. Walking over he also seemed to catch the glimpse of the Yamani lady up close. Fair she was indeed. She had raven black hair like most Yamani's, but a darker, tan shade of porcelain looking skin. 

  He nodded respectfully and she fluttered her fan flirtatiously, alarming some of the young men. Dom ignored the jealous looks on the men's faces and focused on his new friend Khalid who obviously had no feelings for the lady, at least, no visible ones. 

   "Dom, welcome! It's good to see you again. Meet my comrades." He said cheerfully as he introduced the other three young men, who stilled glared suspiciously as they nodded the mandatory nod. Khalid had left out the lady's name, no doubt on purpose, for Khalid seemed aggravated with the lady. Maybe they had once had something, for the sour face playing his features when she walked up told a whole story. 

   "Do forget your manners, Khalid? Never mind you, you never were the gentlemen of this group." She said, waving her fingers toward the other men who's manly look turned into one of a lap dog. She smiled at them, making them stand up straighter than before. 

  Dom smiled at her and introduced himself respectfully. "My lady, pleased to make acquaintance with such a lovely being. I'm Domitan of Masbolle, third in command of the aboard company. May I ask your name?" 

   The lady smiled a flirtatious smile and turned around to look at the other young men, including Khalid, who glared back at her, looking quite annoyed. "Finally, a actual gentlemen. You could take notes, all of you." She said, directing the comment toward Khalid in person. He just continued to glare. 

   Dom's prediction had been correct. Khalid was a handsome young man who came from a noble and wealthy family. Being the oldest son, he had much to offer and probably had many ladies after him. This one must have caught his eye and one point, and she too, must have been attracted to him greatly, for their was still a small look of pain in her eyes, as if she was trying to prove something to him by all this. 

 _'Great Mithros, she is actually in love with him but she won't allow herself to fall in love. She knows she's on top and she wants to play with all of them. Sounds like a few ladies I have met before.' _He thought dryly. He didn't think much of her, treating the men as her pets, but she was probably insecure and felt safe on top like that. 

   Lost in thought, he only glimpsed the other men, run of to find ink and parchment so they _could_ take notes. Khalid still just stood, motionless. 

   She turned her attention back to Dom. "The pleasures all mine, Domitan. I'm Lady Winter of Zhara, First Class Daughter of Nemesio of Zhara. Unfortunately, I must be going, for I have to pick up my gown for dinner tonight. You mustn't trust the servants on this ship, they're terrible at handling anything these days." She said, glancing over her shoulder at Khalid, making him red faced.  

  Smiling at Khalid, she brushed a strand of hair out of his face, playing with him like a toy. "Khalid, would you mind telling the boys I am off and won't be back for a few hours. If they would like, tell Jonayk and Sabyr that they may show Domitan around if they wish and he agrees. 

   Domitan smiled at her. "I thank you Lady Winter, I hope we meet again." He said, lying completely. He didn't feel like being disrespectful to any of the Yamani's on the ship. It wouldn't be very good for the company or for Tortall if he upset the ones that were helping, against their alliance with Tortall, to get them to the Scanran border.

   "Oh, be sure you will, Domitan of Masbolle, be sure you will. Perhaps, at dinner, if you have a moment to spare, you shall come over for a moments chat, yes? I would love to hear the heroic tales you must have undergone to be in such a high position." She said, giving him no chance to answer, her being already out the door. 

   "Don't fall for her, friend. She's gorgeous yes, but her bite is far worse. Many have met their deaths by their own hand because she has played with them like puppets." Khalid said, eyes locked on the spot where Lady Winter had exited. 

   "I shall keep that in mind for my fellow comrades, but not myself. I believe I am safe from all ladies at this point." He said firmly. 

   "Aye, you say? Already hooked on someone else, hmm? Are you together? Married? Kids?" He asked, curiously. 

   Dom shook his head with a laugh. "Great Mithros, No! We are not married and we certainly don't have children! There is no time!" He said, laughing at the thought of him, right now, being married with littles running around crazily.  

   "So just a mistress? Now how can you be sure she's yours forever, way back in Tortall and not sharing someone's bed other than yours?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

    Dom shook his head. He figured that's how the Yamani women played their game. Thank god the decent ones in Tortall were fair to those they loved. Hopefully some Yamani's were decent too, else Neal and Roald were going to be heartbroken! 

    "Well, I have no worries, she travels with me—no that's not right—I travel with her." Dom said finally, making Khalid's eyebrows rise once again. 

   "A rider, then?"

   "No, Khalid. Guessing games just aren't your thing are they?" Dom said, amusement glinting in his eyes. 

   Khalid shrugged. "Not when foreign men are so confusing, no. You brought a court lady along, into danger?" Khalid asked, shocked by the idea. 

  "No Khalid! I told you, she brings me along! She's a lady but not a court lady and I'm under her orders!" Dom said laughing outright. 

Khalid looked extremely confused for a moment until his eyes lit up, bulging from his skull and he spoke. " She's one of your betters, hmm? Higher in command you say? You're third so that means – ahh must be the company's first for your second is married to that Goldenlake giant – odd couple those two." He said, thinking off the subject.

   Coming back to it he smiled with a shake of the head. "Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, First in Command of Traitor's Hill – awkward name for a company – well, I guess not considering that's where you must all be headed if this fails. Very nice, third in command, very nice. I haven't had the pleasure to meet her yet but surely, at dinner?"  Khalid asked, hope filling his eyes. 

   _' A very strange but very nice young man. Fun to converse with too.' _Dom thought, bemused.

Dom nodded in agreement. "Yes, at dinner. The commanders will probably be seated together and I will introduce you two if you like." 

  Khalid nodded vigorously. "That would be wonderful, yes, thank you! Dom, would you mind?" 

 "Hmm?" 

   "If – If –my father met her again too?" Khalid asked, hope again, was spotted overcoming his eyes. 

  "Again?" Dom thought confused. 

"Well, yes, see, my father had the pleasure to meet here before she left the islands, when she was seven or so, but he had no idea what she would become. She lived at our fief for a month at the very least, before moving to the royal court." 

 Dom nodded. That made sense. "Wouldn't you have met her then?" 

  Khalid frowned. "I saw her on horseback once, when they arrived, but I had left for training two days later, never getting the chance to meet her. I believe I was ten at the time – no eleven –yes eleven." He said, checking to make sure he was _eleven_.  

"Khalid, what fief?" 

"Azuriah, right next to Zhara." 

  They bid their farewells and nothing more was said. Khalid reached the doorway when a sudden thought came to Dom, making him frown. "Khalid isn't Zhara where Winter is from?" 

 Khalid looked grim and aggravated, not by Dom, but by the thought of Winter. He nodded slowly. "Yes. Yes, she is. She – She's my betrothed." He said quickly and walked out before Dom could ask more. 

  _'That explains things.' _He thought as he walked back to his room to get ready for dinner. 

~**~

   "I'm sorry, Kel. It is just bad habit I guess." Alanna said, apologizing for slipping her hands into a deathly grip on her practice glaive. Someone would have killed her if she didn't kill herself with it first. "I haven't had weapons practice in years – no that's not right – decades. I thought I learned all the weapons I possibly could and then this killer showed up in the hands of a twelve-year-old girl!" She said, exasperated. 

   Kel couldn't keep from laughing. "It's okay, really. You're doing fine. We haven't been practicing for more than an hour. This is your first lesson, Alanna. We don't become masters of this thing for years normally, but yet, you've mastered things that took me two years to understand in twenty minutes! Stop saying its bad habit, too! It's good habit. That's how you grip a sword isn't it? Wrists twisted to right, yes? It will just take awhile to understand that everything with a glaive is to the left!" Kel said with a smile. "I have never seen speed like yours either! It's spectacular!" 

  The Lioness grinned. "Please, Kel. Look in the mirror. You're twice as fast with that thing as I am with my sword!"

Kel blinked, then grunted loudly, making Alanna laugh.

  "Don't worry, you'll get over it Kel. It was shocking too to know that I was better at archery than the Lioness was." A voice said from behind them. Turning, they both smiled. Daine walked toward them, cheerful as ever, her badger claw swinging to and fro with the wind on the deck, where they were practicing. "If it's not to much, could you teach me, too?" Daine begged, pleading filling her eyes. 

   Kel loved Daine's company as much as she loved the Lioness's. "No need to ask, Daine, of course. Just grab a practice glaive over there." Kel said pointing to a stack of ones she borrowed from the ships military weapons master. It was funny, that the ship was actually a training facility for combatants; it was its own little equipped town! 

  "Make sure its no taller than you and has a good sand paper feeling grip, marked by those red lines." She said, pointing to the lines on the Lioness's. Daine nodded. Kel didn't have to tell her to find one with a good enough blade, for Daine was just a skilled as her or the Lioness with weapons. She was probably better than Kel with most weapons, except the glaive and sword. 

  Again, before they started instructions, the sound of clearing throats was heard behind them. Turning again, Kel saw Buri, Evin, Aura of Terenway, and Taryn, smiling brightly. 

  Kel smiled and then laughed. Before they could ask and waste time, Keladry point to the box of excess glaives and Daine gladly told them how to pick the correct one. Taryn commented on Kel's glaive, awed by it, as Kel had been. She had recognized it and everyone asked curiously, who had gotten for her. Everyone agreed it wasn't a surprise that Dom would go out of his way to make her happy. 

   "I wish Neal or Landon were more like Domitan. They are very tiring to be near. I just left them; both were mucking in the kitchen. I hope the cook is nice." Taryn commented, shrugging her shoulders at Kel. "I think Neal's sick from eating so much food. He's been looking quite pale." 

Kel blinked. Smiling she shook her head. Taryn was still having awkward moments with both men. It was just her nature and she was pretty good about cooling down afterward. Taryn already had some experience with weapons. She was good at archery, better than average in fact.

   Alanna was teaching her more tricks with the dagger, which she had mastered. Alanna had wanted her to learn sword combat but Taryn refused. Alanna and Kel both wondered why for whenever Taryn set eyes on any sword, practice or no, that was all she focused on. 

   Daine had confronted Taryn about the magic in her animals and she was completely off guard, saying that it couldn't possibly be hers. Daine insisted it came from her, and to prove her point, one night, when Daine was in contact with Numair through magic, he too saw it flowing through her as a bright silver – a very awkward color for the gift. When Numair tested further, a night when Taryn was not around, he and Daine figured out what kind of magic she possessed. It was a rare kind, one known as MageSpeech. It meant that Taryn could talk to whomever she wanted to, animal, human, or immortal, through the mind. They could only answers back however if they possessed the gift. To Daine's dismay, it's not possible for animals to have gifts so it was not possible for them to answer back. 

  Daine still hadn't told Taryn, _that_ Keladry could see. She just wasn't sure when would be the right time. _'I'll talk to Daine and ask her to tell her tomorrow while I'm present. Then we can control whatever emotional drama she suffers together, God Bless.' _

"Well let's get started then." Keladry said after everyone had their correct glaive. "The first thing you need to know is how to hold it."

  "Goddess help us, or in particular, me." Muttered the Lioness, making everyone present laugh. "You'll never get it in a thousand ye--." 

  "Like this, Keladry?" Taryn asked, holding the glaive correctly, with the wrist in a leftward position. 

   Kel looked over at her impressed "Yes, exactly. Everyone, look at Taryn. That's perfect. Her wrists are to left and the pressure and weight of the glaive is on her forearms because of it. Very good. How did you know?" Kel asked curiously. 

 Taryn shrugged. "Before I left my family in western Tortall, I knew a Yamani by descent. While visiting her family, Yoko was her name, she took lessons and would teach me how to hold it so it _looked_ like I could use it, even though I can't." She lied, hoping it passed. It wasn't that far from the truth. Yoko was a real person who had helped out at her fief when she was six _and_ she was of Yamani descent _and_ she knew how to hold a glaive and use it _somewhat_. Taryn couldn't believe she still knew how to hold it.  That was the extent of her training with it though, she could do no more. She was thankful of that now, for no one would look at her suspiciously. 

  "God bless, is there anything else you know about this thing?" Evin asked. 

  Taryn smiled. "I know we won't learn by standing here."  

  "That at least I can handle." Alanna said as Taryn walked over to help her with her wrists. 

~**~

Walking back to her room, Kel sweated heavily. Every few moments, someone would walk up, asking her for advice on the company, allowing the short walk back to be an hour. It was delayed again we Kel noticed Neal walking toward the meeting room. 

  Kel frowned. There was no meeting. "Neal!" 

Swiftly, he turned around, glaring. "What?" 

"Wait, okay?" 

Neal grunted, but stopped, while Kel caught up. 

"Don't you have better things to do?" He asked, a tad bit gentler, but still annoyingly. 

"What's the matter? Why are you so itchy lately?" 

"Why would you care?"

"Neal! How could you say something like that? You're like family and you're my best friend! What's the matter? Tell me?" 

Neal starred at her for long minutes, locking his eyes on hers. Finally he grunted and walked off. Again Kel followed. Catching up again she shoved him into the first open door she saw and slammed the door shut behind them. "Now, what is the matter?" She hissed, dangerously low in tone. 

  Again he starred at her. He seemed like he was about to burst, but then he looked like his normal self, but sick, really sick. "Kel?" He asked. 

  "Neal, what's going on?" 

  He paled a deathly white. "Neal have you been? Great Mithros! You have been doing excess magic haven't you? Neal, your delirious! How come nobody noticed until now?" Kel asked, looking at the swaying Neal. 

  She beckoned him over to a seat and made him sit down. Looking at her surroundings, she realized that she was in Captain Nyk's study hall. Kel, wondering why nobody had seen to Neal, sat still, deep in thought. Then it hit her. "You've been shielding yourself from us seeing you sick, haven't you? Damn it, Neal! What is so important that you have to use all you energy? You've been up late, you haven't been eating, you're not yourself, and it's because you are using yourself up!" 

  Neal sat with a hand to his head. "Kel. I'm sorry. I just--." 

  He didn't get to finish the sentence. Kel checked Neal, who passed out on the chair, immediately. She wanted to make sure he had _just _passed out, nothing more serious. Then quickly, scared, she ran to the healer's room. She didn't even stop to knock. 

   She found Healer Kiatu sitting at his desk, reading through scrolls. "Can I help you Lady Knight?" He asked. Then seeing the look in her eye, he gathered up his bag. 

"Who?" 

"Neal. In Nyk's study." 

"Neal? He can heal himself can't he? He's better than I am." 

"Not when he's passed out." 

"Passed out, how long?" 

"Few minutes." 

"Pulse?"

"Yes. Fine."

"Why?"

"Damn him! He's been shielding himself from us seeing him sick. He's overused his gift." 

"Foolish thing to do. How long do you think he's been ill?" 

"And delirious?"

"Delirious too?" 

"Yes." 

"Well, since his father's not hear to reprimand him, who should when he's awake and stable?"

"Both of us, and the Lioness. He'll never do it again."

"Right, he shouldn't after that beating." 

"Will he be okay?"

"Neal may be foolish but not anywhere close to stupid. He drained his gift to sickness yes, but not his life power. He shall be fine in a few days. Be up by late tomorrow night I suppose." 

"You haven't seen him yet, are you sure?" 

"I'm a healer, Keladry. Trust a healer to know what he's talking about." 

"I hope so." She breathed, showing him into the room to where Neal sat, still unconscious. 

  After a quick examination of the passed out Neal, the Healer assured her that he would be fine after a good rest and food and that she was right, he was partly delirious, particularly in the way of grouchiness. 

  "He won't be at dinner as you know. Make sure everyone who he knows understands he all right. Nothing serious." 

  Kel smiled. "Thank you. I'll make sure to tell them.  Please, we he's awake and I can visit, could you send someone to get me?" Kel asked hopefully. 

He nodded. "I'll come myself. Now, out with you. Captain Nyk said he could stay here until he wakes up and then we'll moving him back to his room." 

  Kel nodded and walked out the door, only to bump into Dom. "Neal?" he asked, shaking. 

  She shook her head. "He'll be fine, foolish man. Passed out from overworking that's all. He alarmed me. That's why he was so itchy. He wasn't taking care of himself." 

  She saw relief on his face. "Can we visit him?" he asked. 

"Later, we he has recovered. The Healer says food and rest will bring him back to his normal self." 

  Again, Dom nodded. "Well should we go to dinner?" 

Kel nodded but suddenly had a second thought. "Dom?" she asked as they walked back to their rooms. 

  "Hmm?" 

 "Would you mind if we came a little late to dinner? I need to cool down for a minute and relax." Kel said, sighing heavily.

  Dom chuckled. "Of course, sweet. I can help you relax." 

She hit him in the shoulder and he made a silent "ouch." 

  "Well see." She said, finally. Maybe now things would finally go back to normal. 

 _'Or, maybe not.' _She thought, amusing herself. 

~**~

God that was long! It was 6300 words! I felt bad thought because I haven't wrote in so long. I finally got my computer back and I FINALLY felt like writing. I heard that good things come to those who wait so thank you for you patience and I hope thing was a "good thing." I watched THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING again for the millionth time times two. Orlando Bloom is ALL mine. (Yes, I'm a greedy lil' bitch, but, aren't we all when it comes to good lookin' men?)

My new name is: Karr (Used to be SheWhoPlaysWithFire)

My email address is: LadyKnight36@aolcom

Pe@ce Out Home Skillets. 


	13. Tears of Many

Disclaimer: I thought I would name all my characters again because I haven't done that in a while. _Taryn Bass, Tarent of Methaven, Leo of Methaven, Pricella of Methaven, Landon of Methaven, Blacken of Methaven, Rhider, Kanha, Shadow, Bronzl, Paeci, Lairv, Rhys, Derice of Terenway, Aura of Terenway, Khalid of Azuriah, Winter of Zhara, Jonayk, Sabyr, Nemesio of Zhara, Cluadie McChael, Miltari Fairheight, Laszlo Scanlon, Haydn, Kizzy, Cadmus, Anson, Patrick, Lady Harriet, Captain Nyk Elyaa, Vasir of Azuriah, and Healer Kiatu , maybe more, if it comes to that. _

_Feeling tired_

_By the fire_

_The long day is over_

_The wind is gone_

_Asleep at dawn_

_The embers burn on_

_With no reprise _

_The sun will rise_

_The long day is over_

_~ Nora Jones [The Long Day is Over] _

~**~

  A/N: I'll warn you now, this chapter will be quite dramatic and _very_ long for I had to add things that I was supposed to have done in the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it though. _~Karr_

~**~

  Chapter 12: Tears of Many

  Keladry sat quietly next to Dom and Alanna, awaiting the main course. At the moment, Kel wasn't up for a conversation. Instead, she was quite displeased at how the evening was going. For one, she couldn't help but worry about Neal. He had finally awaken, an hour ago, only to have a fit on how he could take care of himself. The healer wanted none of that and shut him up quickly with a drug, which passed him out once more, so the healers could work effectively. 

  Secondly, Kel was hardly amused with one of the Yamani Ladies aboard the ship. She was perfectly beautiful, which was nothing Kel would resent her for, but she had a way of getting what she wanted, when she wanted, and cooked to her liking. 

  "I don't like her. She's quite a bossy little thing, telling the men what to do as if they were her pets." Aura of TerenWay had told Kel, who was in obvious agreement with her.  "I wouldn't be worried, I'd just bite if she came within 100 yards of the sergeant there." Kel smiled at Aura, amused at how polite, but aggressive she was. She could imagine Aura thrashing someone, but then apologizing afterward. 

    _'One more step, one more word, one more smile, and I will consider biting her.' _Kel thought with a grumble. Unfortunately for her, Winter of Zhara, the lady in question, had no intention of leaving her unwelcome spot. 

   "That's simply mesmerizing! So, you were the hero in that battle I suppose. Tell me, did you get your hands on one of those filthy centaurs then? I'm sure if anyone killed one, it would have to be you." Winter said, smiling flirtatiously _again_ in the direction of Domitan of Masbolle.  

  _'Bite, Kel. Don't let that hussy get away with that. If, I were in your shoes, I'd hogtie her in the kitchen until I was satisfied she wouldn't be flirting where she doesn't belong!' _Aura thought, desperately wanting to do something, but not wanting to disrespect Keladry. This was her battle, and she had won many before this. 

  "Lady Winter, I'm afraid I had no chance to bring justice in that matter, on that mission, but some others did." Dom said, clearly oblivious of her flirtatious smiles and gestures. 

  "You are so interesting Domitan! I _wish_ Khalid were as appealing as you!" She said with a flutter of her fan and a lasting sigh. 

   Kel stiffened. "Lady Winter, may I ask who Khalid is?" Keladry asked in a courteous tone, no one but Alanna and Aura hearing the strain in her voice. 

  Lady Winter looked around startled, as if not knowing Keladry and the others were there. Remembering they were, she smiled faintly. "I'm sorry, I did not catch your name, miss?" 

  Kel smiled. "Keladry of Mindelan, lady knight of Tortall, and commanding officer of the traveling company." 

   Lady Winter mouthed an "Oh" and returned to look at Domitan, as if to forget Kel's initial question. The silence drew on between them until Winter started to examine her tinted nails. "Oh – just a man I know." She said dryly, giving the question no more thought. 

   "I thought you were betrothed?" Dom asked, baffled. 

  Winter sighed with a smile. "Well, yes, that too. I'd rather not think about are betrothal, we have hardly _anything_ in common.'  She drawled, looking at a young man who sat two tables over on the left. 

  Kel couldn't believe it. She was affianced and she was prancing around making other men fall for her? It was hardly a lady like way of acting, and Winter, was beyond doubt considered a lady, a noble lady at that, for she mentioned her title to all who would listen.  

  "I've had the pleasure of meeting him." Aura lied. "He seems perfectly respectable, and I'm sure he would enjoy his lady's company." 

  Before Winter could respond, the cooks burst through the door, their servers carrying trays of wonderfully smelling food. All discussion stopped there for a moment as the servers delivered the meals. Kel was the first to receive a meal, rightly so for she was in command. They finished with her table, and followed suit with the others.  

   Before Kel sat a dish, piled high with turkey, smothered in a rich sauce known as _jkolv_, or gravy in modern terms. The side dishes included rice soup, cheesed broccoli, and baked potatoes. Everyone was served a glass of water, along with grapefruit rum, and Green tea. Kel, Alanna, Aura, Daine, and Buri passed up the offer of the grapefruit wine. Others, who shared their table, gladly accepted the extra glass.

  Kel sighed, amused, forgetting about the prior incident relating Winter. _' I can already see the line of drunks waiting for the healer to hand out Willow tea. Now that I think of it, I might as well set a limit on the amount of alcohol my recruits receive. It would be hardly acceptable for them to be drunk aboard this ship. I best tell Laszlo that his men are on a one per person basis tonight and every night aboard this ship.' _Kel thought.

Keladry referred the information to Buri, who then passed on to Laszlo. It was a best that Kel set a limit, for most were ready for their second cup. 

  Domitan and Winter began talking again, about mediocre things, but all the same, they were talking, and she was flirting. Kel was upset, but far from condemning Dom of anything for he seemed quite naive when it came to Winter's flirting.  

  "Well Domitan, it is a pleasure to have spent sometime with you tonight. It's been most enjoyable. Are you married?" She asked, innocently.

   Kel stiffened. So did Alanna, Aura, Buri, and Daine. None of them were fond of Winter, let alone on good terms. 

   Dom laughed. "Khalid asked me the same question just this morning. No, No I'm not." 

   Kel was boiling, inside out. _'No, No Winter, but I am taken. Dammit, Dom. That's what your supposed to say. Now she's just going to use that to her advantage.' _

     "Well, lucky ladies are the ones you travel with, hmm? I'm sure your more a _ladies_ man than a warriors, but I'm sure they can always dream."  Winter replied, with a laugh, and a sway of her fan, giving slight acknowledgement to Kel and the others at the table. 

  Aura rolled her eyes out right at this, making no effort to hide her annoyance. "Last time I checked my lady, Domitan here rather liked a women who could defend herself as well as others, legends in the making you could say." She said as politely as she could, bordering on impertinence. 

  Lady Winter just looked at her blankly for moments on end, until she broke into a small fit a false laughter. "Such a young one would know the ways of a mans taste? Want him for yourself, yes?" She started, laughing at her own joke. "Well, don't worry Rider, I wont take him from you. I must be going though." She said with a heavy sigh.  "My father, The First Class –."

  "—Nemesio of Zhara would like to speak with you? By all means, go ahead. It would be rude of us to stop you." Aura said, smiling slightly. 

   Lady Winter excused herself from Dom, _again_ smiling flirtatiously. 

   "May I please --." Aura started, only to be interrupted by Buri. 

  "No. But on our way back I might suggest it--." 

   "Buri." Daine said, smiling wickedly. 

  "Well, we might be able to--." 

  "Leave her stranded in Scanra?" suggested Aura. 

  "Possibly."  Buri answered, thoughtfully. 

  "Yes, that could work."   Daine confirmed. 

  "No." Alanna said. "Just think how that would effect Tortall and the _Royal God Be Blessed King_ of ours?" She said sarcastically. "I was thinking more of a --." 

"_Gifted_ present?" Aura asked eagerly. 

  Alanna laughed. "Precisely, my dear." Alanna replied, grinning wolfishly. Suddenly, Alanna's right palm blazed in a light violet fire. 

   Keladry just sat there, still disturbed greatly, but amused at her friend's lame attempts. _' Gifted present – ah – ha – gifted present.'_

  "What am I missing?" Dom asked, confused. The group of chatting, scheme plotting women, looked up startled, falling silent. Obviously, they had forgotten that Dom was present. 

"Everything." Aura replied, a slightly appalled look on her face. 

   Dom looked bewildered when all the women looked at him with some kind of dismay. _ 'Who did I offend?' _He thought, unable to understand the look they gave him. 

  "Domitan, what Lady Witch ---Winter said was completely incorrect. Don't flatter yourself that I might be fickle over you." She said, before sitting down. The women at the table burst out in laughter, Kel included. 

  "Kel, what do you suppose we do with – our problem?" Daine asked in between hiccups. 

  Kel looked at Dom, starred at him, and answered, her eyes never leaving his. "Talk it out." She said, finally. 

   The girls winced. "Ouch." Aura stated, knowing what "talk" actually meant. It was a tongue lashing, given in private, to the person in question. 

   Kel was extremely upset with Dom, and in no mood to smile back when he grinned at her. "I think I'll go grab so more Green Tea, if you will excuse me?" She asked, directing her comment only toward the women present, giving Dom no say in the matter.

   "Would you like me to go--." Dom started, before Daine interrupted him. 

    "I will accompany you, Kel, I have a private matter to discuss with you." She said, eyeing Dom, who shrugged and bowed his head in respect for Daine.  She returned the gesture, removed herself from the party and walked with Kel to the Food table, where small favors and delicacy sat, along with the different beverages available. 

   "I'm sorry, Kel for coming along with you, but I thought you'd rather have my company than his right now."  Daine admitted. 

  Kel shook her head with a smiled. "No, don't apologize. I was hoping someone would speak up. Besides, there is something personal I would like to talk to you about. When do you suppose we tell Taryn about her MageSpeech? If you wouldn't mind, I would like you to tell her on the ship and with me present, while we actually have the leisure to take the necessary amount of time, and let it sink into her conscious at the right speed." 

  Daine nodded in agreement. "Tomorrow, at glaive practice? We'll take her away while the pairs practice the drills and afterwards, she can come back to practice and work of her thoughts there?" 

   That hadn't occurred to Kel. She smiled with a nod. "Yes, Daine. That would work wonderfully, thank you." 

  Both women poured themselves a glass of green tea. There, they met Taryn, who was pouring a glass for herself. " I don't did like tea, but I do fancy this stuff? What's it called again?" She asked, curious. 

  Kel laughed. "Green Tea, Taryn. Not that difficult." She said, gently. 

  Taryn smiled and grunted. "Speaking of difficult, have you seen Landon today? He asks to many questions. I think he's just apprehensive about the border and he's blaming it on me." She said, with a shrug. "I would think it quite amusing the way that Lady Winter plays with the men's minds, but she's been taking an interest in one she cant have, which I'm sure you've noticed." She said with a shake of the head toward Dom, who sat, making conversation again with Lady Winter. 

  "We've noticed." Both Kel and Daine replied, smiling at each other. 

  "Want me to--." 

  "No. You and Aura are so much alike, I'm not sure I can handle both your ploys." Kel said, smiling at Taryn.  

  Taryn shrugged with a smile. "Just a thought." 

   Daine pointed a finger. "As well it should stay." 

  Taryn sighed. "You are hopeless." She said, walking back to rejoin her table. Kel was impressed, at both Taryn and the thieves. They had all done a proper job in behaving themselves as respectable men, never saying a cross word when in the public eye. Taryn had mistaken quite a few times as a noble. No doubt it was because of her assistants to the commanders and her correct speech. It had only been recently discovered that Taryn could speak Scanran, a useful tool in all cases. 

   Kel figured she was scared to tell anyone, for fear of being turned out because of it. They had all assured her that they more than welcomed extra translators. They did however, question Taryn, because some of the thieves weren't buying it, calling her a spy. Kel had never seen Taryn get so furious before, not even with Neal. The conflict was settled before anyone got in another word.  

   She simply said that her family had lived close to the border and you had to learn it to survive. It was true, for if you didn't know both languages, chances of survival were slim. She made her point by saying most Scanrans who live on the border knew Tortallan, if not a bit accented. 

   "Kel, _she's_ making me itchy." Daine said, looking worried over in the direction of their table. Kel didn't have to question who _she_ was. 

   Looking over, Kel could see that Winter had taken a seat right next to _him_, the same _him that_ _she_ could _not_ have. 

    "Who's that, Kel?" Daine asked, noting the young man that had traveled to their table. 

  "That's Khalid, _her_ betrothed." Kel said grimly. Kel noticed another older man behind Khalid, who looked strangely familiar. 

  From where they stood, still near the beverage table, both women could see Dom smile as he searched the room. When he spotted Kel and Daine he beckoned them over. 

   Kel looked at Daine, who shrugged, smiling. Kel grunted, but walked over, Daine following close behind. Once close enough, Kel studied the older man, who became more familiar by the moment. 

   "Keladry of Mindelan." Dom started as they took their seats again. "May I introduce Khalid of Azuriah and Milord Vasir of Azuriah. I have been informed that you are acquainted with Lord Vasir, while your stay in the islands." Dom said, smiling. 

   Kel's eyes lit up. She had stayed at Azuriah for a month or so in the beginning of her travels. Lord Vasir had been a wonderful host, allowing Kel and her family access to many parts of his fief openly. She remembered that he had a son, Khalid, who had been sent of a few days after her arrival. 

   "Milady, it is a pleasure to see you again." Vasir said, eyes crinkling as he smiled. The man was probably in his late fifties, but no older. 

  Kel nodded her head respectfully. "It's quite a pleasure to see you again in good health, Lord Vasir. Our stay at your home was very much enjoyable. I am surprised you remembered me, sire." 

  Vasir laughed. "How could I forget? You were so vibrant then! I'm glad you have lived up to your warrior dream, commander." He replied, grinning. 

   Kel smiled. "Well, I'm not sure becoming a traitor to your land was a dream, but it's all I can have at the moment." She shrugged, the old man dismissing her comment immediately with a swish of his hand. 

  "Nay, you have done yourself a disservice the way you talk of yourself! You are doing what is right for your country, and we agree, or else we wouldn't be here at your service, dear.  That King of yours wouldn't dare punish you for your actions. By now, surely, he has realized his mistake. You do know that the countries have yet to back down? If weather and situations permit, I bet he will have sent a messenger to reinstate your titles. Even if I'm an old man who knows nothing, you are all heroes, titles or none."  Vasir stated firmly, making his point. 

  Kel smiled. Yes, she still liked the man. "I'm honored you think so highly of my company. I hope we can live up to what you say we are capable of." 

   "Far more than capable, my dear." He said, gently. "May I introduce to you, milady, my son? I'm afraid you never had the chance to meet him."  

   Kel nodded as Vasir pushed his son in front of him. "It's an honor, Commander Keladry." He stated with a smile. 

    "The pleasures mine, Khalid. I'm sorry we never got the chance to meet before this." Kel replied politely. The young man was in all ways friendly. Kel would enjoy this Yamani's company. 

  "It is a shame, now isn't it?" Winter said, laughing. 

  Both Khalid and Kel looked at her awkwardly. Khalid looked to see Kel's reaction. Noticing her wince, he smiled with a shrug. 

  "It looks as if you have already met Lady Winter, Khalid's betrothal. They will make a beautiful pair." Vasir said, with a smile, obviously unaware of the situation before him. Khalid looked down at his engaged and forced a smile on his lips, Winter only fluttering her lashes. 

  Vasir laughed and patted his son on the shoulder. "It is also a great pleasure to be in company of the legendary Lioness, the talented and beautiful Wild Mage, and the heroic Buriam of Goldenlake." He said, with a bow in each of their names. 

   The women seemed more than pleased at his reaction and gave their own respectful nods and smiles. Lord Vasir bid them all a goodnight and promised to stop by again before they left, which was rewarded with happy faces. Khalid too, wished them farewell, forgetting intentionally to excuse himself from his betrothed. 

  "Well." Started Winter, smiling flirtatiously at Dom again. "I think I should be off. Dom, would you be so kind as to accompany me?" She asked, innocently. 

   Dom smiled. "It would be a pleasure." He replied. He stood up and offered his arm, which she happily accepted in a tight grasp. She waved here fan at Kel and the rest at their table with a smile. 

   "Please now, enjoy your night. It is quite marvelous out tonight. It's quite dismaying to think you all left your lovers at home." She said, a little to merrily. 

  She looked at Dom and they were off, Dom only stopping to smile at Kel and the rest, who didn't give any indication of returning the goodwill.  

  As soon as they were out of sight, Taryn walked over and took Dom's empty seat. Taryn and Aura exchanged looks and turned to the distraught Kel. "May we--." They both started, only to stop at the looks the other women gave them. 

Taryn sighed and Aura shrugged. Both got up and headed to get some more Green tea.  "What they don't know won't hurt them." Aura whispered as they walked toward the stand, which know held a small procession of people, hoping it would help them with their drunkenness. 

  Taryn smiled. "Precisely." 

~**~

  "Are you alright, Kel?" Buri asked, worried. 

  Kel waved her off politely. "I'll be fine, Buri, thank you for the concern though." 

  "If you need any of us, just come get us even if it is four in the morning." Alanna said earnestly. Kel smiled, gratefully. Kel wondered what time it actually was. She asked a passing server, who was now clearing the table. Kel looked around, slightly amused. It would have been fine for a good laugh if she weren't so upset. It seemed that the only people left in the room, besides the servers, were Kel, Alanna, Buri, and Daine.  

  At that moment, everyone else seemed to be noticing it too, for they all started laughing. Even Kel couldn't help but smile. 

   "Well, I think we should get some rest. Gifted presents do take strength." Alanna stated, purple fire enveloping her hand once again. Buri stifled a laugh, while Daine hit Alanna softly on the arm. 

 " I could just as well send some ah – _critters_ in there."  They all started laughing at this, knowing perfectly well the fit Winter would have at the sight of one mouse, let alone _mice_. 

   "Kel, my rooms right next to yours, I'll walk with you if you don't mind." Buri suggested, shrugging her shoulders. 

  Kel smiled, and beckoned her over. "Not in the least." 

  Kel and Buri waved goodbye to the other two and walked off to the west wing of the ship, where their rooms were located. 

   "Let me apologize ahead of time if your sleep is interrupted, Buri. If it's possible, I keep my temper." Kel said with a smiled. 

   Buri laughed, seeing the irony of the situation. If anyone were to lose their temper aboard the ship, it would be surely surprising if it happened to be the commander, Keladry of Mindelan who _lost her temper._

   "Are you sure you've had training Kel? I could teach you if you like." Buri suggested, flashing her white teeth. Kel laughed sincerely at this. 

   "No, No, I'm sure I can handle it, Buri. Thank you for the offer. I'll keep it in mind for bigger problems though."  

   Buri's voice hushed down a notch when she spoke next. "I'm sure it will be alright Kel. I doubt he'll have any clue about what's the matter." 

  "No doubt." Kel said, gloomily. 

  They reached their doors and bid farewell, Kel again, apologizing for the noise, praying to the gods that there wasn't any. 

~**~

  Kel opened her door inaudibly, hoping that _he_ wasn't sitting there, waiting for her to be friendly. Thankfully, he wasn't in her room. 

   She stood for a moment, before shutting the door and walking quietly over to the fireplace, which had been heated by her room servant. Kel sat down for a moment and relaxed as the heat touched her rosy skin, giving it an enjoyable feel at the touch. 

   The moments of silence drew on to Kel's enjoyment until something utterly horrifying hit her. It wasn't just quiet in her room, but the one next to her as well. 

  '_Just how far is her room, anyhow?' _ Kel thought icily, anger filling her. _'I hope he does realize I'm upset with him, because if not, he's going to get a rude awakening later.' _

  Kel sat for a few more moments, praying that he would walk in to his room and go to bed. She only wanted two things at that moment. She wanted him to leave her alone tonight and she wanted him to _return_ to his room. 

  Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she could no longer sit. When she tried to stand up, she found she was trembling relatively badly. 

  She didn't want to be alone right then, wanting a good friend to knock on the door. _'Why hasn't Neal sought me out—because he's on orders to stay in his room with the healers that's why.' _ Kel thought, ashamed that she hadn't visited him in awhile. 

    Kel went to the nearest mirror and straightened her tunic out and put on a new pair of breeches. Once she was sure she looked decent enough, she headed to the door, only to turn back to grab her cloak, remembering that the fastest way to reach Neal's room was to go on the deck. She still wasn't sure which hallways were which and the simple outlay of the deck made it easier for passengers on _Lady Midnight_ to find their way around when it was almost _midnight. _

~**~

"Domitan, dear, won't you stay for another cup?" Lady Winter of Zhara pleaded, eyes fluttering flirtatiously. 

   "I must apologize, but I must get back to work. I do have a duty after all on this ship. I must go back and help Commander Keladry with some unfinished business. I'm sure she's been working for hours. I thank you for the invitation, but I must really be on my way." Dom said, smiling at the Khalid's engaged.  She wasn't in the least interesting to talk to, but she was a lady, and he wasn't about to be rude. 

  "Surely, Khalid will be back soon. I'm sure he wouldn't get the right depiction if I was still here." Domitan persisted, but still she looked at him skeptically. 

   Winter began pouting, with a sigh. "He never sleeps here, Domitan. He wouldn't mind, I'm sure. Many men have stayed for more than one cup of tea, most have stayed the night in fact." She said, giving him another pleading look. 

   He smiled again, a bit more forced then the last one. "I really must be on my way. I will see you in the morning, perhaps?" At her nod he continued. " Goodnight and dreams milady." He stated, with a polite bow. She curtsied as well and smiled as she held out her hand to be kissed. He respectively took it. 

  "Goodnight Domitan." She purred, rather than whispered. 

   "And to you Lady Winter." He said before exiting her room. He started walking back towards his room, hoping to find Kel, when Winter spoke, making him turn around with a slight sigh. 

   "Perhaps tomorrow you can stay longer, perhaps well into the morning." She said with a smile. 

  Dom nodded and walked off, not thinking anything of her comment and missing the message she was sending _entirely._

  ~**~

  Kel was thankful that she had grabbed her cloak, for it certainly was keeping the chill of the ocean breeze from hitting her skin, recently warmed by the fireplace. The breeze tried its hardest to rip the cloak away, but Kel's grasp was tight and the cloak was Lalasa's doing, who knew her craft. 

  It only took a minute for Kel to find the hallway she would travel down to find Neal's room. Her cloak fell neatly to her sides and she walked into the doorway, away from the breeze's grasp. Within moments, Kel could her the sound of Neal arguing with Healer Kiatu. 

   "I'm awfully sick of this Willow tea, so I refuse to drink any more! Shouldn't you be saving this for the drunkards roaming around?" Neal asked, annoyed. 

   "Well yes, if there were drunkards, but your commander has done as great service to me by putting a drinking limit on your company, so drink! I may remind you that I can stop you from leaving this boat, Nealan, when your party leaves. I wouldn't mind the company." Healer Kiatu stated, amused when he saw the empty glass that sat before him. 

  "Why do you have to be so damn convincing?" Neal drawled as Healer Kiatu laughed. 

   "You best drink one more cup and then two in the morning. Then, and only then, we will decide if you can leave this room." 

  Neal sighed as Kel approached the room. Healer Kiatu smiled at Kel as he passed her. 

  "You best watch your language too, before I wash it out. We are guests here." Kel said, as Neal turned to see her. 

 He rolled his eyes. "Well it's about time Mother showed up. Are you going to scold me, yet, as both Healer Kiatu and the Lioness have done?" 

  Kel laughed, amused at Neal's welcome. "Not yet. I'll wait until you can walk to put any physical pressure on you." 

  "Funny." Neal drawled. 

  "What, not amused?" Kel asked, false shock playing across her face. 

   "Not in the least, Mindelan." 

   "Commander, to you." 

   "Of course." 

   "You want to know what your punishment is?" 

   "You're calling it a punishment?"

   "Torture more like it for you, Nealan." 

    "What is it then?" 

   "You can meet me in the morning with The Lioness, Evin, Buri, Daine, Taryn, and Aura." 

   "No."

  "Oh yes." 

  "Anything but that!" 

  "It's not that bad! Everyone else does it because they want to!" 

   "I always said they were all crazy." 

    "Neal?"

  "What?"

  "Don't scare me like that again." 

  "I scared you?" 

   "To death." 

   "I'm glad you were scared – no, that doesn't sound right – I mean--."

   "Neal. Don't worry about it." 

   "Are you sure?" 

  "Completely." 

  "Thanks Kel, for everything." 

  "Of course. That won't get you out of practice or latrine duty." 

   "I take back my earlier comment." 

   "You're delirious. I didn't count it any way." 

   "Ha. You're funny." 

   "Can we stop with the small talk?"

   "Of course, commander." Neal said, smiling. "So how was your day?" 

    Kel tried to smile, but it came out more like a scowl.  "Great." 

   "You're lying." Neal said bluntly. 

    "I know I am." 

    "What's the matter?" Neal asked, actual concern filling his eyes. 

   "Lady Winter of Zhara, First Class Daughter of Nemesio of Zhara." Kel mocked. 

   "Oh, well that lady's almost as gorgeous as Yuki and – oh – she's moving a little to close to him?" 

   "A little?" Kel asked, stifling a laugh. 

   "A lot?" Neal asked, frowning

  "More like it, yes." 

   "Want me to--." 

  "No."

   "Just asking, mother." 

  "It's already covered." 

  "Really?" Neal asked, sitting up, interested. "By who?" 

   "Taryn, Aura, Alanna, Buri, and Daine. I couldn't protest." 

  "Huh." Neal started, playfully glaring. "You let them get all the fun, always. I mean Taryn gets what--." 

  "Fine." Kel said, amused

  Neal perked up. "Really?"

  "Yes, but nothing suspicious." 

   "Of course." 

   "Neal, just what were you making that made you so ill?" Kel asked, wanting the question answered. 

   "Griffon bands." 

   "What?" 

   "Griffon bands so we can see illusions. I'm making replicas. I just made too many in one day I guess. There immortal, so they are very delicate." 

   "How many have you made?"

   "About a hundred and fifty." 

   "I would like to scold you, but, you're right, they will be extremely useful." Kel admitted. 

   Neal smiled. "See, you can break the rules too sometimes." 

   "Don't tell anyone, Neal, or I will have to hurt you." 

   "Don't worry I won't." Neal said, putting his hands up defensively. Kel smiled, then laughed. It was now early morning and Healer Kiatu had returned, only to be answered with Neal's moans. 

   "I'd better be going, Neal." Kel said, ruffling Neal hair. 

   "Stop, Kel. I have to look good for the ladies if they come by." Neal said, voice full of audacity. 

   "Which they wont." Kel pointed out. 

   "Like you would know, commander. Good night, Kel." 

   "Good night." Kel said with smile. She gathered the few things she had brought, including her cloak and left quickly, happy now that she had talked to Neal. 

   It was only when she got about half way to her room that she realized someone might be there, waiting. _'Gather your courage, Kel, and don't lose your temper if you can hold it.' _

~**~

   Dom sat in Kel's room, in the chair nearest the fireplace. When he had arrived home he had hoped to find Kel in one of their rooms. Not only was she not in either of their rooms, but he had no idea where she was. '_She could have told me or left a note so I wouldn't be so worried.'_

Dom sighed and ran his fingers across his head, brushing his hair back into place. When he first arrived and noticed her gone, he went to check the desk where the paperwork, scrolls, and maps were held. Dom figured Kel would be sitting there, doing the commander business, but no, she hadn't been, and the "business" hadn't been touched. 

  At first, Dom hadn't been worried, but as a few hours past, he had gone passed the stage of worry. He had left and went to Taryn's room to ask if she'd seen Kel anywhere. Taryn gave him a strange look, and said the last time she had seen her was when she was heading back toward her room.  _' Taryn almost looked as if she were – angry – with me.' _ Dom thought, wondering why. 

  He was determined to stay up until she arrived back to her room. _'If she ever comes back.' _ Dom had a certain feeling that this was somehow, to be _his_ fault. 

~**~

  "He came to your room too?" Aura asked Taryn, who nodded, confirming what she had thought. 

   "He has absolutely no idea what's the matter! He's so naïve it's would be amusing, if Kel wasn't so upset. I tried to give him the hit by giving him an angry look, but I'm not sure he understood my glance!" Taryn persisted, totally bewildered by the situation. She was by no means happy, and neither was Aura for that matter. Kel was the best person either of them had ever met, and they had never seen Kel upset, besides being angry with Neal for some stupid thing he did. 

  They both walked down the hall, side by side, after deciding to grab a midnight snack. Both found it but impossible to fall asleep with everyone so edgy and without putting their plans together. Something had to be done about that Lady Winter and done soon, before things really fell apart. 

   "Now what are you two still doing up?" a voice drawled from behind them. 

   "Good Evening—really early morning Commander Keladry. We were just patrolling the area, making sure no foolish pranks happened." Aura said with a smile. 

   Taryn nodded vigorously. "Yes, of course, no pranks." 

    Keladry looked at them suspiciously. "Uh huh. Well keep up the good work, Patrol Officers." Kel said saluting them. 

    Both girls saluted Kel with a smile. 

   "When do you suppose you will get some rest?" Kel asked as an after thought. 

  "Uhhh--."  Aura started. Both girls looked at each other for an answer

   Taryn replied for both of them. "Probably tomorrow night Commander." She said, honestly. Kel could hardly hide a smile. 

   "Well, just don't be grouchy in the morning. Especially you." Kel stated, pointing to Taryn. "Neal gets out of bed tomorrow." 

   Taryn rolled her eyes and clasped her hands together. "Oh joy." She said sarcastically, but dryly. 

    Kel smiled and shooed them off, both girls running down the hallway toward the kitchen. Kel on the other hand, was just steps away from her room. 

~**~ 

   Kel stood silently at her door, not wanting to enter. After a few minutes of silence, Kel sighed deeply. She took her key off from around her neck and inserted it in place. Twisting, she found it already unlocked. Slowly, she opened the door. Kel blinked, unsurprised at the scene before her. 

   Dom sat in the chair she had moved next to the fireplace, hardly awake, but still alert. Turning, he saw her, and awoke completely. She smiled at him slightly, forced as it was, she couldn't just do nothing. 

    "Hey." Kel said as she walked in and put her cloak back on its post. "What are you still doing awake?" She asked, trying to stay as far away from the subject as possible. 

   "Where were you?" Dom asked, gently, but firmly. 

  Kel's eyes had been looking at the carpeting until he had spoken. She hadn't expected the firmness in his voice. Now her head bolted up right, looking straight into her eyes, she answered. "I went to visit, Neal." 

   "Why didn't you tell me where you were going? I was worried."  Dom said, something in his voice tensing slightly. 

   Kel starred at him, not thinking that when she got home, she would be attacked. "You weren't here. I wasn't about to go looking for you." Kel said, her voice picked up a notch. 

   "You could have left a no--." 

   "Well I wasn't about to leave the vessel, Dom. You don't need to know where I am constantly." She said, getting aggravated quickly. 

   "I hadn't gotten back to the room. Lady Winter asked me to join her in a cup of tea." Dom said, stiffening. 

    Kel stood there in silence. "You – went to – in Lady Winter's room?"  Kel asked, her own shoulder's tensing. 

   "Yes – wait – your mad at me for going into her room?" Dom asked, almost completely speechless. 

   "It's not you I don't trust, Dom. It's her, and yes, I am mad at you."  Kel said, allowing her aggravation to show.

   "What did you think we were going to do?" Dom said, voice rising. "What are you accusing me of?" 

   "Nothing!" Kel yelled. "I didn't accuse you of anything. I'm mad because you allowed it to happen!" 

   "Allowed what to happen?!" 

   "You allowed her to flirt with you like you were – were – one of those men she plays with!" Kel hissed, not in any mood now to be quiet. _'Sorry Buri.' _

   ~**~

    "So if we tell her the other hallway is closed do to ---." Taryn said, trying to think what would persuade Winter to follow them down the hallway where their prank would best be pulled off. 

   "_Rats_. Daine said one or two might accidentally end up in here room, so she'll believe us." Aura assured Taryn, patting her on the back. "You know, I can see the start of a beautiful friendship." 

   Taryn nodded in agreement. "You know, maybe it would be better if we made her slip in front of oth--." Taryn started before Aura put a finger to her lips. She pointed to the room across the hall where sounds of hushed yells could be heard. Taryn's eyes widened as Aura nodded, confirming her guess: Keladry's room. 

   "If anyone asks, were just on our way back to our room, that why were out in the hall still." Aura stated. Taryn nodded in agreement. Of course they wouldn't stay for the entire fight, but a small accidental hearing could be used to someone's defense in the morning. 

   "Oh really?" Drawled a voice from the door next to the commanders. Commander Buri stood in her doorframe, looking skeptically at the girls. Then she smiled with a shrug, and beckoned them over. "The walls connecting are room is hollow. I can't block out their yelling so it can't be misunderstood as eavesdropping. Would you guys like to come in for some tea?" 

  Taryn and Aura looked at each other and shrugged. "I guess one round will be alright." Taryn said with a smile. 

~**~

  "You think she was flirting with me? She betrothed for Mithros sake!" Dom said, throwing his arms up into the air. 

   "You know they don't care for each other! She's flirting with you Dom and you don't even make a move to stop it." 

    "She knew I was with you!" 

  "How?" 

   "I told her--." 

  "You did not. You told her you weren't married and you referred to me as your friend or as the commander!" 

   "Well your delirious about her flirting with me, if I told her or no! I don't see anyone else noticing--." Dom stated, only to be interrupted by Kel. 

   "Really? You want to know what you were missing at dinner? They were talking about _her_ flirting with _you._  They were going to prank her Dom! And Taryn? Did she give you some nasty looks today? What about Aura? Why do you think she asked Winter to leave? Because she was upset? She did it because I was upset!" Kel roared, furious. 

   "So I missed a few hints, it's nothing big!" 

  "It's nothing big when your lover's upset, when your friends are upset, and some Yamani's are upset? Tell her to stop, Dom! You aren't doing anything, that's why I'm mad!"  

  "I can't be rude to a lady, Kel!" Dom hissed, now, finally, after many confusing moments, piecing the day together. 

   "_Learn_ How!" Kel yelled, tears starting to stream down her face. "You know wha—never mind – go to bed Dom – just go – back to your room. I'm tired and I'm done discussing it." 

  "No, Kel, I'm not leaving until you understand that she was not flirting with me!" 

  Kel gasped. "Did you just refuse me?" 

   "Yes, I did." Dom said firmly, standing ground. 

  "Show you disrespect me as your lover, but what about as a commander? I order you to you rooms, sergeant Domitan of Masbolle. That means _out_ of mine. Goodnight!"  Kel stated, just as firmly. 

   Dom just looked at her, speechless, before bowing with a blank face. "As her commander wishes." 

    Dom walked to the door connecting their rooms, Kel following close behind.  "Goodnight Commander." He said, bowing one more time before Kel shut the door firmly, and locked it. 

   Kel was exhausted from the day's happenings. Unable to take any more, her body started trembling recklessly and she slid down against the door, to cry herself asleep. 

~**~

   "Well, I don't suppose that ended very well." Aura whispered to Taryn, who numbly shook her head. 

   "Thanks for the tea, Buri." Taryn said, still blanking. 

   "Neither of you have taken a sip." Buri whispered, looking at both of them. 

  "Why are we whispering?" Aura asked, puzzlement across her face. 

   "Because we're almost speechless and not quite there. Whispering is all were capable of." Taryn whispered, sure of her answer. 

   Buri looked at her. "You answered that question as if you had actually taken the time to think it out." 

   "I always think my questions out. Aura and I will be going, Buri. If you don't mind, we'll take our tea with us and bring back the cups in the morning."  Taryn replied. 

   Aura breathed a laugh. "Taryn just wants to bring back the cups to see if the frenzy is going at it again." 

   "True, but is it convincing?" Taryn asked Buri. 

  Buri shrugged. "Convincing enough." 

  "I think, however, Aura and I have one more stop to make tonight." Taryn said. Both girls looked at each other and nodded. 

   "Where are you to young ones off to now?" Buri asked, amused. 

   Again, the girls looked at each other, and in chorus, they answered. "Neal." 

    "How is he going to open the door if he can't get out of bed?" Buri asked, knowing, unsurprised, that they would find a way. 

   Taryn smiled and pulled out a chain with _two_ keys hanging off it. She took one of the chain and smiled. "With a key of course." 

   Buri rolled her eyes. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you could get in?" 

   "A pretty good idea, yes." Taryn answered, while Aura grinned. 

   "You two are a piece of work." Buri said as she shooed them out the door. "If anyone asks, I had no idea what your plans were, got it?" 

  Both girls nodded and were off, with only a candle to see in the darkness. 

~**~

"Oh shut up, Meathead. We promise not to harm you in any way." Taryn said to the screaming Neal. He was _trying_ to scream, but Aura had put on silence spell on him, knowing what his reaction would be. 

       "I'm not going to take the spell off until you have calmed down, Neal." Aura said, trying not to anger Neal further. His mouth continued to flap wildly, mouthing every curse ever known to man. 

    Taryn growled. "We need your help. Kel and Dom had a enormous fight over that damn Lady Winter. They're being less than friendly to each other and they can't stay that way. We'll need your help tonight to make a plan so we can put it forward in the morning." 

   Neal's mouth stopped jabbering, he only glared at them now. "Good Neal. Now, I'll have Aura take the spell off if you promise not to scream. I'm not afraid to black mail you, Neal, so don't make me. Nod if you promise not to yell."

   Neal thought for a moment and nodded slightly, still glaring feverishly. The red glow around Neal's mouth lessened slightly, but _only_ slightly. 

   "Why is your magic still around me, Aura?" 

   She smiled. "You can only talk. Even if you wanted to scream you couldn't."

    "Even I wasn't this foolish when I was your age." He grumbled. 

   Both girls pretended not to hear the comment. 

  "Now, here's my first idea." Taryn started. It would be a long night full of ideas, and hard work. Taryn and Aura did not lie to Kel. They weren't even sure if the tomorrow night, they would find time to sleep.

~**~

[In the Morning]

  Kel awoke in an uncomfortable position. During the night, she had rolled into a ball, using her arm to support her head. It took more than a moment for Kel to realize that she was half underneath her bed. 

  Groaning, she pulled herself out from under the bed and stood, quite stiffly. Her cheeks were tight and creased. Wondering why, Kel figured it had been because of how hard she had been crying. 

  Kel blinked. The memory of the past night came flooding back to her. She swore loudly. _'Just what I need, more depressing thoughts.'_  The memories of the night before were more than depressing. _'I think I'll use the word heartbreaking. Last night was heartbreaking, disastrous, dreadful, heartrending, and catastrophic. Great, what a great start.' _

  Moaning Kel walked over to her personal bathing house to undress and clean up. The water was warm and soothing against her rough skin, allowing Kel to let go of last night, at least for the moment. _'Know doubt Dom will want nothing to do with me.'  _She thought, pulling a towel around her.  

  Kel sighed at the thought. It gave her a head ache to consider regarding such excruciating thoughts. Kel wanted nothing more than to wish everything away. She wanted Neal to take care of himself, Lady Winter to vanish, Dom to go back to normal, and Taryn to stay out of trouble, and every other atrocious dilemma to become _astonishingly_ magnificent. 

   _' I dare not say it couldn't get worse for I know, it most scenarios like this one, it most definitely will.' _

~**~

   Dom had awoken, early that morning, to fell unusually alone. It wasn't like him to feel alone, not lately at least. He figured it was because of his unpleasant fight with Kel, the night before. It had been awhile since he had spent the night in his room, without her. It was painful to think about. 

  The night before, Dom had finally admitted to himself that Kel had every right to be upset, and Lady Winter had gone quite passed just flirting. Ashamed, Dom had blushed crimson at the thought, knowing very well that last night Kel had no intention to fight and he had probably provoked it. 

  _'I must not lose her.' _ He said, fiercely to himself. In truth, he wasn't sure how he would go on without her there. _'If I don't fix this, we have no chance to stay lovers, let alone friends. I refuse to let her go like this! We can get thought it, but I must fix the problem.' _ He thought, determined as ever. 

   He wasn't sure what was to become of the situation. He wasn't sure what was to become of them, or, of what was to _become_ of him. 

~**~

  The young, enchanting woman stepped out of bed quietly, smiling at her new dress that sat next her bed, resting on her silk chair. She took her time bathing, making sure the _faithful_ servants were there to make her look stunning for a certain someone. She sighed and batted her lashes at her body length mirror, laughing merrily. The lady sorted quickly through her jewelry, allowing only the _most_ faithful of servants to even look at them. The servants themselves despised her. She knew of course, and loved every minute of it, knowing they had to be jealous of everything she had, men, money, and power. She knew, they wanted it. Unfortunately for them, and lucky for her, it was all hers, any she wouldn't give a copper bit away. 

   She snapped at a young maid, only fourteen who stumbled while carrying the lady's favorite white pearl necklace. The young girl looked at her feet, and mumbled an apology. 

   The young girls eyes were drawn to a small area, beneath her mistress's bed. Believing she saw something, she wanted to examine it closer, but again, her mistress yelled for her. Again, the young girl mumbled an apology, her eyes still following the spot, until, across the room, another blur came into play. If only she had the courage to defy her mistress! She seemed not to be the only one watching the floor, confused. 

   The girl approached her Mistress only to stare at the floor one more time, this time, not seeing a blur, but a large brown creature. No just one, but a dozen, under her mistress's chair. The girl seemed surprised, but not scared. Her jaw dropped and the necklace with it. 

    "You wench!" Screamed her mistress. "How dare you drop my pearls? Why do you stare at the floor? It can't be that interesting! PICK UP MY --." The Lady stopped as a thin, furry thing brushed up against her leg. She looked down only to see --.

  **_"RATS!" _**

****

****The sound of marvelous screaming and mirth could be heard from every area of the vessel. 

~**~

   "Code Red sergeant!" Taryn yelled to the prepared Aura, who in return gave her thumbs up. 

   "Neal?" Aura whispered. "Is Illusion Rain Shower on go?" 

   Neal nodded. "Are you sure you won't start a fire with that lightening bolt of yours?" Neal asked, quietly. "I doubt Captain Nyk would appreciate it." 

   Aura rolled her eyes sarcastically. "I've told you, it's just a electric shock, not an entire lightening bolt – I'm trying to fry the hair not burn the flesh! Besides, I have enough power left over for a sprinkle of my own. No fires, I promise." 

   Neal grumbled something even he didn't understand. 

  "Any second now, you two! Be quiet." Taryn hissed down the hall to where the other two were stationed. Taryn stood a few feet away from the hysteric room. 

   Taryn blinked, and then it was time. 

  Lady Winter flew out the door in her new ball gown, flaring her arms like a baby having a tantrum. Taryn, who now stood beside her, started to imitate Winter's own reaction, making the two down the hall stifle fits of undying laughter. 

    "Rats! Rats, are in my room!" Winter screamed, confused on which way to run. 

   Taryn pointed, still acting hysteric. "Don't run that way, fair Lady Winter! I saw a hundred rats, honest!" She said, running in circles like a rabid animal. "Run that way! Run that way! I have seen no rats down there!" Taryn said, her act failing, for her hysterics was now fits of laughter. Winter however; fell for it, not wanting more rats touching her leg. 

   She ran down the hallway, still screaming for help. Aura signaled Neal. 

   They blinked. Lady Winter, again caught in confusion started screaming louder as the rain cloud formed over her head, pouring gallons of rainwater within second. Her scream was smothered as she chocked on water, unable to move from underneath the rain cloud. Suddenly the rain stopped and in its place a small painless shock struck Lady Winter's waist length raven hair, frizzing it wildly. She started crying there and then, still screaming and flaring, but crying all the same.  

  If it had not been for the better good, the three pranksters would have felt bad for the unfortunate Yamani, who continued to run the hall hysterically, soaked, and frizzed. 

   One by one, the doors around the blaring Yamani opened, mostly contained by confused faces, some by laughing ones. (Those who despised her) One, ironic enough, was the face of Khalid. Winter looked around desperately, searching for someone to turn too. She spotted Khalid and ran to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she cried. Khalid, a little taken back, patted her on the back soothingly; telling her it would be okay. He looked around, hoping for an answer. 

  He got it. Khalid blinked. Far on the other side of the hall, a good 50 yards away, he could see three faces peaking from the other side of the wall. Khalid frowned, then smiled, realizing who it was. He shooed them away with a twist of his hand, hoping they left before they got caught. 

   They waved and vanished quickly, only Taryn turning back quickly to wink at him. He smiled and continued to soothe the whimpering Lady. 

 ~**~

  Dom couldn't believe his good luck, with such a ghastly situation. Earlier, he had walked down to Lady Winter's room, only to be told the strangest tale by her servants. They spoke the truth, for the story of rats, storm clouds, and lighting bolts, was confirmed by Khalid, who had comforted his engaged. 

  And that's what they were. Engaged. Thankfully, for Dom and perhaps for the good of Winter, Winter had confessed her true feeling for Khalid, which surprised him. They had agreed to stay betrothed for they knew now they had a chance of working it all out. They had even taken to the same room. Not bad for a morning's work, it not even being midmorning by the time Winter's things had been moved into his room. People, especially the servants, whispered that the attack was one from the gods, a warning of the worse to come if Winter didn't change her path. Winter believed this as well, a true blessing, if not miracle. Dom however, figured the work to be up two late nightwalkers, who had the brains and talent to pull of such a large prank. 

    _'Now, the hard part, apologizing to Kel and making it good enough that she will accept it.' _ Dom thought, sighing to himself as he plumped down on his bed. 

   ~**~ 

    "Did you hear about Lady Winter's outburst?" Buri asked as she tested her glaive blade, pleased when a single drop of crimson blood fell from her ring finger. 

   "What outburst?" Kel asked, interested. _'Who pulled a scheme?' _

"Well, all I know is she came screaming out of her room because of rats, was poured on by rain clouds, given false directions from a ghost, and struck my a lightening bolt." Buri said with a shrug. "So now, because of that, she has admitted her feelings to her affianced and now their actually acting like an engaged couple. Funny how a little spark can light a fire." Buri said, winking at a person behind Kel. "I doubt you have to worry about her coming around you-know-who anymore." 

   Kel frowned, but was inwardly pleased. 

   Buri blinked. "Was it that bad?"  She whispered to Kel, concern filling her eyes. 

   Kel nodded with a sigh. 

   "It will be alright, Kel. He'll come around." 

   Kel bit her lip, unable to say what was on her mind.  _'But will he?'_

"Kel!" cried Daine from across the room. "Could you come here, please?" 

   Kel turned around to see Daine sitting with Taryn. Remembering what they were going to tell her, she sighed and nodded. "One moment." 

   Kel left the others to practice, while Daine and Taryn sat on a bench, waiting silently for her to show.

   Kel sat on the left of Taryn, while Daine sat on the right. Kel could read the look of nervousness on her face. "I'm sorry, Kel, but me and my accomplices had to do something! I never said I was a ghost, I just vanished, honest!" Taryn said quickly, before Kel had even had a chance to talk. 

   Kel and Daine looked at each other, and smiled. "Taryn, were not mad at you. We wanted to tell you we know what kind of gift you possess." 

   Taryn's confusing moment ended, her eyes lighting up. "What kind?" She asked, not too eagerly, but with enough patience in her voice. Kel hardly expected her to be tolerant. 

   "Taryn, you're have MageSpeech. You can mind speak with others, animals and immortals included." Daine said, smiling at the girls face. 

   "Are you going to throw me out?" Taryn whispered, fear enveloping her voice. Daine laughed and hugged the girl around the shoulders. 

   "Of course not!" Daine replied, the sureness in her voice relaxing Taryn's tight nerves. 

  "Is this a good thing?" Taryn asked, a little more excitement in her voice. 

  Kel nodded, but Taryn, was smiling. 

~**~

  Kel sighed as she entered her room for the first time since morning. It had been a pretty calm day for the most part, Dom making no move to say "hello," let alone apologize. Kel had only seen him once, while walking down for afternoon meal. He gave her a slight smile, which she tried to return. She felt ashamed, however, for getting so upset. After all, even if he was naïve on the subject, she did blame it on him a little to harshly. 

   _'I don't want to lose him, but I do think it was wrong of him to play a long with her. Should I apologize?' _ Kel thought, wishing everything was back to standard issues. 

    She sighed, unable to make up her mind. Finally, after deep thought, Kel decided it would be best to talk to him, when the right time came. They couldn't end it like that. _'Even if this is the end, I cant take another horrible ending. Example: Cleon. That was more than enough love drama for a life time.' _ Kel thought, remembering his proposal. She shuddered at the thought. Not that she hadn't loved Cleon, but now, Kel admitted that she probably would have regretted her decision had she said yes. 

  _'Well, I bet that's the last proposal I ever get.' _Kel thought, disheartened. 

~**~

  "Trickster, shut him up!" Taryn prayed, commenting on the never shutting up Neal. 

   Neal, in response, grunted. "I was born with a big mouth and I'm going to use it." He retorted, making Aura laugh. 

  "What?" 

   "We'll just need to find a larger sock that's all." 

   "Be quiet, you hooligans! Come now, who's to go after Dom, and whose to go after Kel?" 

  Taryn and Aura exchanged looks. "We'll go after, Kel. You know your cousin best." 

    Taryn thought about something, and then added, as an after thought. " Neal, don't expect me to be so lenient with you all the time. There are certain circumstances that need you. So don't flatter yourself." 

   Again, Neal grunted. "I was thinking the same."

  Aura laughed. "Stop it now. You all can carry on later, but now, we have big business." She reminded. 

   The silence grew. 

   "Thank you. Now, let's go." Aura added, walking off with Kel to the left, while Neal filed to the right." 

~**~

  "What's the rush?" Kel asked, laughing as Aura and Taryn pulled her to the bow of the ship. The sun was just moments away from hitting the horizon, and they had a surprise for her. It was quite comical, for she had no idea what the revelation might be in the slightest. 

     "We just want you to see the sunset, that's all." Taryn replied, cheerfully. "We needed to get you in a serene place where you can have peace and be happy again." 

   Kel's eyes saddened. _'They want me to be happy again? So they noticed – well obviously they noticed, but I cant believe they would go through the trouble.'_  Kel's mind said, touched at the thought that they cared about her. 

   "There's only one way for you to be happy again." Aura stated, firmly. 

   Kel laughed. "Which means?" 

    Taryn pointed. "Him." 

   Kel made eye contact with Dom, who gave her a trying smile. Kel turned around to glare at the girls, but they had vanished. Even if they had stayed, she wasn't sure she could have glared, for they were right, this needed settling. 

  "Hey." Dom spoke first, carefully. 

   "Hi." Kel said, smiling lightly. She had no idea how to react. 

  "They got you to, huh? Neal brought me here with the excuse that I haven't seen the sunsets for ages. I knew something was up. I'm glad though." He said, looking at her seriously. 

   Kel starred at him, until she turned her head out to sea. "Dom, I--." 

   "Don't, It was my fault. She was flirting with me and I didn't do anything to stop it and I was going to tell her this morning so I could win you back, but--." 

   "Win me back?" Kel asked, a little shocked at his answer. 

   Dom shrugged. "Well, yes." He started. "Kel I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." 

   "I'm sorry, I lost my temper and --."

   "Don't be sorry. We were both tired and upset. Mine wasn't a very good one but—I am truly sorry for causing you grief, Kel. Please, look at me." 

    Kel looked up from her favorite spot on the wooden deck, her hazel meeting his sky blue. 

  "I love you." 

  Kel smiled, relieved. "I love you too." 

  "Is – everything alright, now?" He asked, pleading in his eyes. 

   Kel melted. She nodded and he smiled. "Come on, the others are all out at the stern, joking around, it will help lighten the mood." 

  He nodded, came over and grasped her hand tightly. He kissed her gently, both of them happy for the first time all day. 

  As they walked they could hear two young girls laughing and singing softly. "Were miracle workers, yes we are, we're miracle workers." 

  ~**~ 

   "---Oh Buri was good about it, letting me pick up my sword." Alanna finished, laughing over the story when Buri and Alanna first met. 

   "Well, you were lucky I didn't kill you. I was so angry at the guards leaving, I couldn't help but want to take it out on you!" 

    The crowd of friends laughed softly. It was pitch black out, with only lit lanterns as a light source. Kel, Dom, Aura, Neal, and Taryn had shown up over an hour ago, sharing their own stories. Everyone was relieved to see Kel and Dom on each other's good side once again. It hadn't felt right with them off alone. Luckily, it hadn't even been a full day of misery. 

  Landon smiled up at the sky. A memory came to him, making him frown. "Back home, before my father passed over, I remember my sister and I would just lay in the corn fields until the sky was this black."  

  There were some sighs. There was one laugh. 

   Everyone starred at Taryn, who had laughed at a most inconvenient time. 

  "Was that comical, Taryn?" Landon asked, angry. 

   Taryn snorted. "Yes it was." 

   "I would like it very much if you would keep your noise out of my business." He snapped, rudely. 

   Taryn sat up. "Did you just snap at me?" She asked, offensively. 

   Everyone sighed. They were going to fight again. 

   "Yes, I did. Stay out of my life, thief. You don't know anything about my family!"  

   Taryn gawked, speechless. She wanted badly to run up and embrace him, something even she hadn't been able to do, knowing her secret would be unleashed. 

    "Nothing to say? Good. You've learned to keep quiet." Landon stated with high authority. 

   Taryn just continued to stare into the dark and silent night. 

   "Stop starring at me so, I find it completely rude, thief." Landon had never been this cruel to her before in her life. She never thought he was capable of such things. 

   "You've – you've changed." Taryn said, not realizing that she was crying until the drops fell onto the hollow of her neck. 

  Landon snorted. "I suppose you have known me for your entire life?" He scorned. "You're the one who passed out the first time you saw me. I never did anything to do, besides our side arguments, so you have nothing to blame me for." He added, snobbishly. 

  Taryn starred in disbelief. "I blame you, yes. I blame you for leaving me!" 

   "What are you talking about?!" Landon asked, sitting up. "Your head must not be on straight girl, you're delirious. You memory must be foggy." He yelled, noticing for the first time that she was crying. "Ha. You cry over this fight?" 

   "No! I cry because you left me there and because you've changed!"  Taryn screamed, her whimpering becoming worse. 

  "What do you mean?" Landon hissed. 

  Keladry and everyone else sat silently. Kel was just as confused as everyone else, until it _hit_ her. _'_ _The fainting, the noble way of acting, the talk of home, the great Scanran, god be blessed their --." _

"Landon, stop it!" Kel yelled, surprising everyone. Kel wasn't the one to break into a fight. 

   Landon turned to look at her, surprised. "You heard her! She was laughing at my memory--." 

   "_Your_ memories. Not just yours, Landon. Both of yours." Now Kel understood. She looked at Taryn, who nodded as she wiped away tears. 

   "Explain, please?" Landon asked, very much confuse. 

   "You left me, Landon! You left me at that damn convent! You left without me, leaving me with Leo and Pricella. You promised you wouldn't! You said you'd come back for me, but you didn't! I hadn't known you left until a year later! I left the convent after two years of waiting for you to hold your promise! You broke it, Landon of Methaven. You broke your promise to me!" She said, red faced from crying. 

   Landon starred at her. "Tarent?" He whispered, not believing what he had heard. 

    She nodded, wiping more tears from her swollen cheeks. She couldn't bear it any more. She ran into the darkness, crying. 

    Landon sat, blank faced and stunned. Suddenly he began to cry. "I'm sorry. I – I meant too – and I was going too – I just had to---." He began to sob, holding his head in his palms. 

    "Well." Neal started. "That explains it." 

   ~**~

   This took me three freggin days to write! Dare I say how long it is? 11,000 words long! I have 27 pages filled of writing with font TOHOMA – 10 point! Was it good? Please say so. I refuse to ask if my chapters are short because this proves it! Lots of big things in this chapter, and I had to fit them in or else all my planning would be screwed and I would be behind schedule. DON"T EXPECT AN UPDATE TILL LATE NEXT WEEK. As it might seem, I have wrote enough for 2 ½ chapters so I'm taking a break. Not a long one, but a break all the same. 

   SHOUT OUT TO NICOLE – the one person who I actually go to school with who reads TP and is interested in the things I am engrossed in. Cami, she's been telling one and all at school how magnificent your writing is, even though they have no idea who you are or what Tortall is. 

  Email me: LadyKnight36@aol.com

   _~Karr "The Last Name"_

****

**  LATER HOME SKILLETS**

  __


	14. Landed Fate

I can't believe I have gotten so many reviews for the last few chapters! It's more than I usually get for almost five normal ones! Thank you all!

   Disclaimer: Nada 

Fellow readers, alas I'm back. It's my own fault for not visiting lately. A _strong_ apology to all my faithful fans. I have been gone for a long time and I apologize. I have had my head full of planning for an actual book I plan to write. Summer is coming and you can expect a new chapter up every Sunday!! Feel free to chastise me for my lateness on this very much-wanted chapter. I had to rewrite for I forgot to save it – twice! 

**Landed Fate**

   Eventful was an understatement. Keladry of Mindelan sat next to Domitan, watching as Lady Midnight pulled into Blue Harbor. The sea was a misty green as the early sunlight hit the cool waters, fog rising from the warmer areas touched by the suns warm glow. Clouds floated near to the ground, with a light dampness hanging in the corners of every one. The sky itself was a mystery. A shade of gray unknown until that daybreak covered the unknown beyond, a rustic look creeping over the landscape. 

  Kel sighed. What had started as a rigid, jagged road had turned for the worst, leaving hardly any survivors. Those who were not in physical or emotional damage were hardly heartened by the moods surrounding them. 

   Taryn had barely spoken, eaten, or slept since two nights ago, when she revealed the mystery between Landon and herself. She refused to talk to Landon, who was roughing it as well. Besides Kel, who had ordered Taryn to take care of herself, none had truly seen Taryn since that fateful night. A discovery was made during that period of darkness. Taryn's gift was offset, sending powerful headaches to Daine, Neal, and Alanna.  It was guessed that because of the raw emotion escaping her, she had inadvertently sent her misery to others. 

  Landon barely spoke, allowing only mediocre chat during meals with Neal. The sarcasm and jokes had left the crew and passengers aboard Lady Midnight, leaving only a lame path to travel. 

   Kel sighed. Things were _easy_ to command; all chores had been done on time. There were no slacking or half done jobs. Plans were set, with people working on them all hours of the day. Tasks unasked of people were being fought over. Buri and Daine had taken to cleaning the practice weapons. Others followed suit with other tasks, leaving the crew almost on their own to do as they pleased. All this, however good for the company as a whole, was killing the souls. They worked to keep their minds off what they didn't want to remember. Everything.

  Taryn and Landon. 

  Alanna's vessel sickness. 

 The fighting. 

 The loved ones at home. 

 Aura's broken rib. 

 Neal's blackened eye. 

The endless Headaches.

 Keladry had taken to excusing those who drank more than good for them. The alcohol was running arid, many finding comfort in it's sleepiness. For some, it was the only way they fell asleep at all. 

   Kel blinked and slowly shook herself together. Dom was saying something. 

  "Is everything alright love?" 

  "Hmm. Yes, it's just---." 

   "Tiring?" Dom cut in. 

   Kel smiled and nodded in agreement, covering a yawn. "Tiring, yes. How is it you know everything that's wrong with me?" 

  Dom shrugged. "When you adore some one sufficiently, you routinely do everything in your control to aid them." He said with a smile. After a moment he added. "Or maybe I just know." 

   Kel smiled. "Whichever it is, I'm glad." 

   Dom's eyes twinkled as he looked past Kel. Mystified, Kel turned around. 

    "--Damn vessels. Why did I agree to this? I didn't! Damn husband. Wretched man. Ouch. Auuggghhh. Damn that. Damn everything to the black god!"

  "I take it you still aren't feeling well?" Dom asked as the fiery redhead approached them. 

   Alanna grinned. "Take a wild guess." 

   Kel smiled. "You should be in bed or at least resting. We don't land for another hour." 

   Alanna let out what was supposed to be a laugh. "I haven't had an inch of rest since I first entered Corus! You'd expect me to start now?" 

  "Hardly." Kel answered, amused. 

  "Speaking on the subject, would my cousin be resting again?" Dom asked Alanna. 

   "Nope, heard him complaining about his eye again. Mithros help us! It's already healed! It's just a ploy for the extra sleep, poor Neal." 

   Kel shrugged with a smile. Neal had fallen down the stairs the morning before. It was a fine sunshine, shining over most of his face. Within the hour, his skin was back to its normal complexion, for he had healed it quickly. He couldn't however, resist an urge to complain. 

   "Those steps should be taken care of Captain Nyk! Your force has evidently neglected to take care of this severe threat that could endanger anyone's, least of all, _my_ health!" Neal had stated the night before. 

Captain Nyk Elyaa smile _had_ held some pleasure when Neal had first approached her deliriously. However, her grin promptly turned iniquitous at the criticism forwarded toward her force aboard her dispatch. 

    "Sheer stupidity, inelegance, negligence, and haste are not things my staff can prevent Master Nealan! Nevertheless, I would advise you take a reminder with your mother on how to walk properly. I would also recommend that Commander Keladry take a strike at you and knock some of that impudence out of your skull!" 

   It ended there. 

Kel laughed slightly with a shake of her head. She would miss the Captain. 

   Their subject drifting to Taryn, Kel frowned. "I'll have to talk to her soon. It's for the better." 

  The other two gave her smiles of encouragement. 

  "Would you like us to come with you?" Dom asked.

   Alanna shook her head. " No, this is something she must do on her own. Taryn must have her confidence."  

  Kel nodded in agreement. "She's got a point Dom, but thank you both for the offer." 

  Dom just shrugged with a smile. "Do your work then, commander." 

  Kel sighed. "It's time." 

~**~

   Taryn stiffly sat on her bed, rubbing her sore eyes. She got up silently, praying she could make it, and walked over to the closet, where her clothes were put away. Opening the door, she picked up her tunics and breeches, and orderly, put them away in her travel bag. Yes, she would have to leave this ship soon enough and face the revulsion of her only family, the Company. She would have to look at them in disgrace and be ordered to leave at first land. No longer would she be thought of as a friend, but an enemy. Everything her life stood for was gone forever. 

   Her throat closed up and a small squeak escaped from her mouth. Still packing, she started trembling. 

_   ' No, No Tarent. You can't lose yourself again. You just cant. You cant.  You – You—'_

She did. 

  She stopped packing, and with a tunic in her hand, she slid down to the ground, crying for everything she had lost. Her friends, her mates, her brother, - her life. 

   Taking her hand in the air, she thrust the tunic to the ground, only to hear a shatter.  She stopped crying abruptly. Reaching for the tunic, she picked it up. Unfolding it, she saw, to her horror, a smashed porcelain cat. A Yamani lucky cat. The one Keladry had given her. The small cat that Taryn had kept sacred was now smashed into twenty pieces. 

   _Kel had told her it was one of her favorites. Taryn was thrilled at the present. "Your wonderful, Keladry. How can I ever thank you?!"  _

_   Kel had simply smiled. "Just be true to yourself, Taryn Bass. Don't let anyone take you away from being true to yourself. It's sacred."_

   Taryn's lips began to quiver, and again, she broke out in tears. She wasn't Taryn Bass. She wasn't true. She didn't deserve it – she didn't deserve anything! She deserved death. She was a traitor. Even traitors had families. She was alone. She was – _nothing._

Taryn picked up the pieces of the cat, and through them in her deerskin bag where she usually kept trinkets she found on her journey. Now, it only held the broken pieces of her life. 

Taryn blinked. She thought she heard a knock. She listened for a moment, and shook her head vigorously, believing herself insane. She hadn't eaten in two days – maybe the hunger had risen over her sanity. 

Moments went by, and again, the sound of a knock, only louder. Taryn glanced at the door cautiously. Slowly, she gathered the rest of herself, still trembling, and walked to meet the end. 

  She placed her hand on the knob of the door. Taking a deep breath, she turned it slightly, and opened. Taryn blinked. Keladry stood there, alone, with only a tray of delicious smelling food. 

 "Hullo Taryn. I have been informed you have been reluctant to eat. I myself haven't eaten this morning, so I wondered if we might eat off our famish?" Keladry said with a smile. 

  Again, Taryn blinked. Keladry had sounded happy, almost friendly. Not the tone Taryn would have expected from her, especially since she was coming to relieve her and send her on her way back to Scanra. Shaking her head clear of thoughts, she still, no matter the circumstances, respected Kel, for she deserved it. Unable to speak, Taryn just nodded and opened the door further, allowing Kel in.

~**~

Kel realized, as soon as she had first seen Taryn's face, that she was expecting to be dismissed. 

'God Taryn! You've been torturing yourself!  You've got it all wrong, dear.' Keladry thought, determined to settle this completely. 

  Taryn guided Keladry to the table and pulled out her chair. It wouldn't be good for Commander Keladry to drop all that delicious smelling food.

  They both sat down promptly and Tarent's mouth began to water. Keladry saw and smiled. "Hungry?" 

   Taryn blushed and nodded. She waited a second, and then added. "What must you know, Commander?" 

  Keladry didn't even look up at Taryn, but simply answered. "Later." 

   Taryn blinked, giving Kel a baffled look. "Later?"

  Kel nodded. "That's right, later. Now, we eat."

~**~

  Dom had walked back to his room after his morning walk with Keladry and his meeting with The Lioness, only to find himself alone in his room with a frown upon his face. 

   He had no reason to have one himself, for he wasn't suffering. But he knew all too well, that others were. Even Keladry, who was hardly ever out of mood, was suffering at the loss of the Company. 

  _'She must think it's her fault. She's done everything right – better than most Commanders – and yet, she expects better. She cant stop broken hearts or broken bones or broken anything. I know she can help mend them, and she is, unknowingly. Look how she yearns to help the broken relationship of our Methaven friends. She deserves the best because she gives the best of herself to serve others. Tonight, she can serve herself.' _ He considered, a thought rushing to his head.

  ~**~

Taryn never remembered eating so fine in her life. It was a scrumptious meal indeed, with magnificent pastries cooked like they were intended for the great gods. 

   They had now started dessert, a wonderful indulgence consisting of vanilla pudding with rice. 

  "Taryn." Keladry said, still in a friendly. "We should talk now." 

  Taryn's stomach sunk. It was time. "I have packed my things. I am ready to leave as soon as we arrive on land and I'll go my separate way. If – of course – you're not holding me for the King's Justice." Taryn said. She was a traitor to Scanra, and now to Tortall. 

  Keladry stared at her for a moment, Taryn figuring it was to see if see was worthy enough to be set free. 

  Then, Keladry laughed.  " For Mithros sake, girl! Did you think we were going to throw you to the wolves because you're related to Landon?" 

   Taryn, who had been wincing, let her face return normal. "You – you mean I'm free to leave of my will?"   

   Keladry looked her over. " Of course your not allowed to leave." 

  Taryn paled. 

  "Your staying on with us, for you did sign on with us, didn't you? You swore an oath of loyalty to this Company didn't you?" 

   Taryn, realizing her point stuttered. "Aye, I did. But – but – aren't you going to send me off?" 

  "A smart girl like you? I wouldn't even dream! Taryn, you are very useful to this company!"  Kel smiled encouragingly at the shocked girl. 

   Taryn began to cry. "I'm not even in trouble? You're not going to smack me or give me rations of bread and water for the rest of time or ---." 

  Kel cut her off. "Of course not. Goddess, Taryn, did you honestly expect that?" 

   "Yes! You're too good, Keladry. You're so human and nice and wonderful. Warriors and Legends and Knights are never so wonderful as all of you are here in Tortall. I – I – don't know what to say--."  Taryn kept to her last words, unable to finish her sentence, for she was truly, utterly speechless. 

   "Your story, Taryn. I will have to know, so I can protect you." Kel guided gently. 

  Taryn nodded wiping her eyes. "As well you should." 

  Kel nodded for her to establish at the beginning of her journey, and hoped for the best. 

  Taking a deep breath, Taryn explained. "I was only 5 when my mother, Briar Rose, died during the birth of my youngest brother, Charles. He too, later that year, died of unknown causes. My family and I were in grief. I had begged my mom for a younger sibling, seeing how much younger I was from the rest, and she gave me one, only to die from my wishes. I shall not cry, for she has talked to me many times during the night when I sleep, guiding me. She has a beautiful voice, which sounds like a pack of wolves singing their hearts out at midnight. In the wake of our grief, my father grew sick. He was at a loss without my mother and Charles. He loved them very much. He stayed strong for Landon, Leo, and I, but I knew, even at a young age, that I had only a short time left with him. My mom was calling him, she told me so in my dreams.

   "Our kingdom was very unstable at the time, with every government failing miserably. We were the most powerful fief, more powerful than even the own King at the time. The King, who had not a clue of his duties, didn't care much about anything, as long as the thrown was his. My father, who was the highest noble of the time, was a good man, who tried to keep the King from attacking other countries, especially Tortall. I guess my mother guided him too. Before my seventh birthday, my eldest brother inherited the fief and did well by it, but no sooner did he become in power, did he fall in love with a wicked old wench named Pricella, who was out for power and not my brother's love. Within a few weeks of their meeting, raids started appearing all over Scanra. The raids were those of the army, and not skilled raiders. We kept these raids quiet, in hopes that the surrounding countries would let us be during our time of peril. General Maggur was silently gaining power over the King, who was indeed failing. Maggur began controlling the country. I don't know whom, but I suspect that someone wanted my father dead. They succeeded, for the day before my seventh birthday; my father received an arrow through his neck protecting a villager at our fief. He was a good man, my father.

"Everything was on a down fall. Landon kept me safe, but Leo began to pull away slowly, hardly grieved by my fathers death. I'm positive that it was that bitch Pricella's seduction. I didn't understand it all, but over my years of traveling, I learned.

" Leo grew worse and worse until I couldn't recognize him. Landon and him fought over me all the time. Leo wanted to send me to an orphanage since father left no one legally as my guardian. Landon wouldn't even hear of it and said he would become guardian over me. Landon finally persuaded Leo to keep me in name, but only at the expense that Landon would have to give up all rights to the property and any money father laid in his honor. 

 "Pricella however, was up to schemes and began turning her attention away from Leo and towards Landon. Landon was disgusted at the women and refused to even look at the women. She was very beautiful and was known to be an easy to sleep with women. The more he refused, the harder she tried, the angrier Leo got. She forced herself at Landon so much, that once, in front of Leo, she freely offered herself loudly to Landon. Leo exploded and vouched to kill my brother. Landon ran in to the village to hide. I begged him to tell me where he was going, but he knew Leo would kill me if he found out I knew. So he vanished into the city for a week before returning. The night he left, Leo beat me black and blue. I was a mere seven, and reality was hitting me fast. I screamed at him, cursing him to the black gods realm, where he should be laid to torture for his life in the black. He would laugh crazily back. I remember that once he – he thrust his tongue down my throat just to hear me scream. He'd have raped me, but I bit him and ran. That was the only night Pricella ever showed pity on me. She ordered a servant to care for me and had a healer sent for. It took me two weeks to get back to myself. 

  "When I told Landon what Leo did, I have never seen him so outranged. He ran to Leo and gave him a good broken nose. He would have beaten him the way Leo beat me, but he never got the chance, for Leo had the guards called on him. The guards were reluctant, but they feared my brother. Landon was to be given no rations for three days and be locked in the dungeons. I don't think anyone had actually been locked up in our dungeons before then. The servants, bless them, had more guts than the guards and fed and comforted my shaken brother. I went down to visit him and he told me he was going to run away. Eventually, he would no longer be a member of the Methaven fief. He told me he would come back for me and I believed him. That was the last time I saw him until he came with the thieves." Taryn said, taking a small breath.

  Keladry's face was of stone, but her mind was raging. How dare anyone hurt her!  

"Taryn." Kel said fiercely. " I will never allow anyone to hurt you like that again. Never." 

  Taryn's tears flowed freely as she continued her story. "I know that, Kel. You will never know how thankful I am for you." 

  Beginning again, Taryn regained herself. "The next morning I was sent to a convent, much to my disgust. I was never one to be a lady. It was up in the mountains and I stayed there for two years learning everything it meant to be a lady. Unfortunately for me, I was good at it. They however, didn't like my manner.  I was punished many times with the handle of a soupspoon. I stayed for two years before I ever saw Methaven again. I figured Landon had stayed and settled his differences with my evil brother. It wasn't so.  When I did go back, it was to welcome the birth of their newborn, Charity. It was their naming day and many were present. I had grown up and I knew Leo for what he was. I'm not sure, but I think he was scared at what he saw in me, for he wouldn't look directly at me. My mother told me he would never look straight at me again. The baby, a mere six months, was a beautiful child. I wished to save her from her parents. She had good in her. My mom told me that too." 

   Kel smiled. Her mother. What a wonderful person Taryn's mother must have been.  

  Taryn saw the look and smiled out the window to see a clearing sky. "She was that great. There isn't a minute I don't miss her. She is still in my dreams sometimes. She brought me here. Only when I need guidance." 

  Her eyes clouded again and she continued. "When I was told Landon had left right after I did, I was distraught. If he had left two years ago, then why by Mithros hadn't he come for me? I slapped Leo across the face then. I was only nine and he wasn't used to the look in my eye that said I wasn't defenseless anymore. There was a young man who I knew, Alex Blade, a thief who scared all the others at the convent. The priestess's said he was a killer. I knew he wasn't. I saw him as a friend. When I was eight, he was thirteen and we quickly became friends. He introduced me to his gang, which was a group of young men, with the oldest being nineteen. They taught me how to survive for the two years I spent there. I was taught how to be a spy. I began paying attention at the convent and became their prize. I could be a lady or a thief. I could play both parts if needed. I was taught the dagger, the sword, and hand-to-hand combat. I even had my own sword but I outgrew it. Alex was a runaway noble and was taught the sword at home. I learned everything I could. I pick pocketed and stole from the richest people in Scanra. They had a nickname for me. I was called _The Ghost_."

   Taryn began laughing. "Imagine me! I was hardly nine and I was the terror of Scanra's Nobles. Instead of telling tales about Alex at the convent, they told evil stories about me! Me! They're prize!" 

  Keladry laughed with a shake of the head. "I can't imagine how well you've improved your tactics since then, with the five years on your own! No wonder George took an instant liking to you!" 

 "This all happened before I went back to Methaven for Charity's Naming Day." Taryn explained. "And all this, he saw in my eyes. I was angry with Landon, and have been ever since, but I still hoped I would see him again. I went back to the convent, said my farewells to Alex and the rest of his rogue, and readied to leave. Alex wanted to accompany me, but I wouldn't see him leaving his gang. They gave me gold for my travels, my precious set of daggers I still use, and a clear way out of my old life. They set it up so it looked like I fell into the river and drowned. I stayed under the water and drifted down stream where Alex and everyone was waiting. They gave me my bags, a pony named Buckleg, and their wishes. They got me out of the town and I bid farewell since then. They are the only things I miss in Scanra." 

   Taryn stretched with a small sigh. "I've been traveling for the last few years, mostly in Galla, but the last year I have been strictly in Tortall. I was staying at the _Rusty Iron Tavern_ when I was told that a group of crazed women had left as traitors to fight on the border. I knew the tale had to have been twisted slightly so I found out more information about your supposed position and tracked you down. I figured I was close when Dom's sword was pointing at my throat. We settled it – well actually --." Taryn started with a laugh. "—I settled it and he brought me back to your camp." 

  Taryn sighed with relief, everything was told. " When I saw Landon again, I passed out in disbelief. I was so angry with him when I saw him again, I couldn't tell him. The other night, I broke loose. It was very hard not telling anyone. I wanted to slap him as much as I wanted to hug him." 

   Taryn and Keladry both laughed. "I can very much understand that." Keladry said. "You are perfectly safe and welcome with this company, Taryn. I know, as well as you, that Methaven is where we are headed. Are you okay with that?" 

   Taryn nodded. "I have some scores left unsettled there and I'm no longer in the mood for waiting." Her eyes clouded over in anger.

  Keladry and Taryn talked for a matter of minutes about mediocre things before being interrupted by a thump on the door. Keladry got up and opened the entrance, only to find Landon standing there apprehensively. Kel grinned and opened the door all the way. No words needed to be said. 

   Taryn wouldn't look up at the door, knowing by the silence it was Landon, her lost and found brother. 

   "Taryn, I'm going to leave you two to catch up on the past few years, so if you'll excuse me, I'll --." Keladry started only to be interrupted by Taryn's laughter. 

   "What's so funny?"  Kel asked, in mock seriousness. 

 Taryn shooed her out. "I – I honestly don't know. It's just – everything!" 

Kel and Landon traded looks. Taryn, who was still laughing, assured Landon over.

 "…Get over hear – I have got to tell you of the last five years! Ever heard of _the Ghost_?"

  Kel laughed and gradually slipped out of the previously dark room.

~**~

       "Farewell! Goodbye! Write me! Alas, I'm on dry land!" Aura yelled, smiling brightly at the young man, which waved from the departing _Lady Midnight. _

    "Are you done swooning over him?" Taryn teased, back to her normal cheerful self. There was only one exception of course, now the truth was told. 

  "Hardly." Aura said, still gazing at the Young Yamani drifting away. Taryn laughed as Aura shoved her playfully. "Let's catch up." 

   Both girls caught up to the rest of their party, which was again a happy one. They picked their way through the other riders and thieves, smiling politely at them. They in return were laughing among themselves.  When the girls reached the head party, they slowed to a trot. 

  "I see some one is fickle." Smirked Neal, who had overcome his black eye, and was now his disgustingly cheerful self.

   "I'd choose your words wisely, Meathead." Aura said with a smile. "Even with a broken rib, my horse is trained to kick when ordered." 

  Neal, who had been behind Aura, moved to her side, muttering something about moody women. 

   "They're girls, mate, what can be expected?" Said a voice behind them. 

     Taryn didn't even have to turn around. "On the contrary, men are expected to do dumb things. If not, we would act shocked when you did some foolish stunt. Now, were just used to your lame ways. I can count many of yours, Landon." 

   Dom came up next to Aura, hearing the conversation. "This sounds interesting, I think I might put my own opinion in." 

   Neal and Landon smirked, waiting for Dom to outdo the ladies. 

  "There right." Dom said with a wink at the girls. "We are always doing something foolish and that's what's expected. Cant change who we are know can we, men?"

 Landon blinked. 

Neal's jaw dropped. "You traitor! You do against your own gender to defend these – these – "

  "What exactly are these young women to be called, Nealan?" Alanna said approaching the girls. "I'd be interested on how you answer." 

Neal gulped. 

Landon through up his hands. "Were out numbered, friend. Two to four. It's helpless. No wonder Dom's a favorite with the ladies. He's there at their every request. He's a defected member of our gender!" 

   Dom shrugged. "Isn't that what were here for? To please?" 

 "I like your style, Dom." Said Daine, who winked at him as she joined the gathering ladies. Random Riders began passing Neal and Landon, the women's defense growing bigger. 

  "And what do you mean he's defected?" Asked the approaching Kel. A laugh went up at her joke. 

   Soon, only Evin was behind the two men. "I can't be going against my betters, men. If I were you I'd ---." His voice trailed off. It grew silent as Keladry ordered them to hush. 

There it was. A sound. Men. 

  Just in time, Kel reared Hoshi. "Arms!" She yelled as fifty odd men jumped from behind Blue Harbor's Undergrowth. After all, you could hardly call Blue Harbor a town, for it was mostly thick forest. 

   Kel's troops were ready before the men had a chance to get closer than 20 yards. "You are on dangerous grounds. Leave quickly or stay peacefully. You won't have long to think." Kel growled furiously.  

   The men looked at each other awkwardly. Quick conversation broke upon them, and suddenly a very tall man stood in front of them. 

    He was the tallest man Kel had ever seen, towering even past Raoul. The man, who appeared to be in his early thirties, took off the hat he wore on his head, showing a disheveled scrap of wildly growing hair. His voice was rough, but polite. "I must apologize for my crew's impulsiveness. They aint seen travelers like ye self's in months with' thee war the way its been. I've been sen' by a Knight from the border, who 'as been sent here to catch yez arrival. He brings messages from Kin' Jonathan."  The man said. 

"What's is the name of the Knight who sent you?" Kel asked, voice still strong. "We will not speak of peace until I am told." 

  The man grimaced. "Lady Knight, his name is Cleon of Kennan." 

  There was small chatter between the Company members. Keladry nodded. "Then show us to him, and thank you for your guidance."

~**~ 

 "You would think they would establish a trail if this inn is to have any business." Evin grumbled. "We'll be out of this war before you can say briars!" 

   Daine laughed. "It's only the back Evin. Honestly, how would they have any business?"

 "The Lady's right, sir. 'Tis the back entrance. Nobody comes to the Inn from this old' way." Said Jaclee, the gigantic piece of man who introduced his party. 

Jaclee found Keladry is the herd rush of people and signaled to her. "Milady Knight, we shall be there within a matter of minutes, so if yez would be so kind as to foll--." 

"Well who do we have here? Kel! By Mithros, what are you doing leading such a big pack of traitors?" Cleon said, making his way through the surrounding trees. 

  "Traitors! Traitors? Did you hear that come out of his mouth?" Keladry yelled with a grin. 

"Shame on you Kennan!" Yelled Dom.

  "Lets level him here an now!" Voiced another.

  Cleon laughed along with the others. "Leveled? What have you all been into?" 

"More than you know, cousin!" Yelled Aura. 

"Aura? By Mithros, your mother actually let you join the Riders?" Cleon said, now within ten feet of the party. 

"I persuaded her." Aura said with a malicious grin. Sliding off her horse with a small wince, she walked over and embraced her cousin. Seeing she had a broken rib he winced. "Into some trouble?" 

"Haven't we all?" She commented dryly, many voicing the same opinion. 

Cleon walked over to Kel who had dismounted. Many others dismounted as well, figuring the Company had best walk the last bit of their awkward meeting delay. 

  Kel walked over with a smile on her face and embracing Cleon, shoved him slightly. "What are you doing away from your lovely wife?" 

 He laughed. "I'm trying to stay away. Come, I'll tell you of my adventures later, but first, you must tell me of yours and have a good meal."

Cleon's comment was met with good cheer. 

~**~ 

"That was quite wonderful food from a tavern inn." Neal commented, wiping his mouth clean. "Must have some wonderful food supply to feed so many hungry traitors."

 Neal's comment roused a laugh. 

"Now, off to business. It's hardly past dusk and I'll only need the Commander for a moment. I must give her a letter from the King." 

  The room grew silent. "Come now Keladry. He asked that only you and one other be present."

Keladry signaled to Alanna, who excused herself from Buri and Daine. 

  Cleon led them to a room guarded by a general thief. Opening the old oak wood door, they found a table with four chairs. Sitting down, Cleon smiled and pulled out a letter. "You are both to read this. After, you may share this information with your company if you wish, but it is your choice. I am at a loss at what might be in here. I am only a mere messenger. I will leave you both here now." 

  Getting up Cleon left and closed the door firmly behind him. He ordered to more guards to stand in place. 

  Keladry traded looks with Alanna, who shrugged. Taking the scroll in hand, she opened it and read:

_Keladry, _

_You are hereby at the aid of me. Titles have been reinstated, for the countries have yet to disarm. My advisors and Raoul smell foul play. We believe this war has nothing to do with you or any of the others that had their titles stripped of them. Therefore, you are granted with every privilege gold can by, for the crown gives an endless supply to aid you on your journey. I have not much information except the war is coming home, to our soil. Our border defense is failing. There is a large opening where are men have failed to keep contained. You are headed straight on to where that place lies. It is the border fief of Methaven. Much evil is being consumed there. We believe, that if Methaven is contained, this war will be at an end. Mithros and The Goddess guide your travels. I apologize for all of my mistakes. It has cost us time. You are our only hope. The war will be full front within the month. We have no time to send troops out and yet we are. Do not plan for us to reach you in time. I have included Sir Myles research on your voyage. It was destined Keladry, but only you can make it a reality._

_Tell Alanna I have refused any healing to be done on my eye. If I am ever in a situation like this again, I am likely to choose differently._

**_Jon_**

****

Kel quickly opened the other letter, unable to concentrate on anything but what laid before her eyes. _'Dear God.'_

"Kel? Are you alright?" Alanna asked. 

Kel didn't answer.

~**~

Well, how was that? I'm sorry I took so long to write it. I found that I don't like writing in the spring. Weird. Again, if I feel you like my story, the faster I update. (I know this by reviews) 

A/N: I know this chapter was really horrible, but I was in a very hard situation with my characters. 

LATER HOME SKILLETS

(Schools out everyone! Have a wonderful summer! Starting the second week of July, I will truly try to update no less than once every week. I am however traveling for 6 weeks so please have patience with me. I know patience is hard to come by these days and I'm truly sorry for my absence. )

Karr

"The Last Name."

 P.S. I also have a poll for you. You can reply to the poll by writing it in your review for this chapter. I will then post the reviews with the next chapter. If you like the idea, I'll continue to post questions. 

POLL #1: 

   Who's your favorite new character?

A: Taryn

B: Aura

C: Landon

D: Khalid

E: Winter

F: Laszlo

Farewell! Goodbye! 


	15. Order of the Spirit Guard

Order of The Spirit Guard 

17 H.E. (_Kolut Isle)_

Advised by the Clerk SeaStone 

   Shall it be known on this day, the twelfth of the sixth month, the Spirit spoke their peace. Countess of the Calling, The Bright Countess Tamiqua, hence brings forth The Spirit Of Her Blood, in the trial efforts of the eternal grace of thee kingdom Tortall. 

Shall she has, will, and may forever whisper in the air surrounding thy. With thy promise, comes the binding. With thy binding comes hope. With thy hope comes the power of change, and with that, comes a choice. Thy bond is stronger than that of a god's bless, but is as fragile as a whisper of strength. For if thy, the Spirit's chosen, does not chose thy path, all may be lost. Choice! It is choice that thy Countess gives, for destiny cannot be taken lightly; even of it brings darkness upon all. Call upon her bond in times of need! Call upon it! Rise with thy power! Only thy chosen may choose thy power. Only thy chosen can call thy power. Only thy chosen, and may you be thy chosen. Thy worked hard on thy bond, making it strong, but it may never be used. Choice! All depends on it. Thy may never find this bond. Choice! All depends on it. Thy will not be forced. Choice! All depends on it! Thy may not have chosen a warrior's path. Choice! All depends on it, as it should be. Choice. May you be bound to thy bond in your time of need. Choice.

**May you bring light.**

  __

_Twelfth day of the sixth month: 17 H.E.___

  To explain I have asked my loyal friend, SeaStone, to guide you as much as I can. It is thy year 17 H.E. and it is my hope that my cousin, King Aden, will be able to turn this land into a kingdom. I have worries of the future. I can sense it. I smell war. I see death. I see glory as well, much more than the fear, war and death. I smell it, in the air – already, change is arriving. Perhaps my senses are wild, being a mage all as is, but thy sense is strong and changing. Female – I sense it. Female – yes, it is time. It is time. It will grow, painfully slow, until one day, one will do thy impossible. Female, yes. Then they will follow and along my chosen shall. I have no name. I have no sense of thy person. They will chose thy path, and they will follow, if thy dare. Then, my Spirit Guard will know. Call upon him, my faithful, immortal friend. The one who is not a god, nor a monster. The one that we all – wise females- become one with when we part the living world. We Guide. It is much a confusing tale, my sympathy. Call for my friend, and he will guide you, as he has guided thee. Much I cannot tell you for thy future lies on your choice. Chance may have it all will be doomed, but my gift to thee is a single ray of hope. Use it wisely, dear heart warrior. Call him in need. I give thee my faith, chosen. Do not fail me. 

_Flight to thy friend_

_Hope is called_

_Bound to thy_

_Bound to thee_

_I call_

_Wind to my wings_

_Power in thy soul_

_Call me thy light_

_Might thy save all_

_I am thy chosen_

_I call_

_~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~_

I'll allow you to ponder that and I refuse to explain your confusion. I'm horribly cruel, I know. For a starter, this chapter goes along with the one before this so I updated it twice in one day because they were both done. Since (obviously) there have been no reviews for these two chapters, I cannot give poll results in this chapter. But as you might notice, it's not a REAL chapter. 

_Goddess Bless_

_(Mithros knows I need it) _

_Karr_


	16. Word of Blayce

A/N: Don't I know it? I'll admit it. Alas, I have been gone forever. Hope this makes up for it. 

 Last time I updated, I updated two chapters (_Landed Fate_ and _The Spirit Guard_). My chapter before that was _Tears of Many_. Many of you didn't realize I had updated twice and went from Chapter 13 to Chapter 15, skipping 14 by accident. I got many reviews saying they were totally lost. To clear up any confusion, go back and read chapter 14.  I'm sorry if it confused you in any way. I am also _not _posting poll results until the next chapter because those who didn't read chapter fourteen have not had a chance to vote. For the poll question, read the A/N at the end of Chapter 14. 

_        ~ Karr_

Suggestion: I highly suggest you use the maps in_ Lady Knight _to guide you through the second half of this chapter. It will give you a better perception of where any and all attacks are happening on the Scanra border and where Kel and Company are located, and where Rathhausak and Blayce will confront her. 

**_~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~_**

Chapter 16: Word of Blayce 

_   It was dark – too dark. It was death. _

_   The small, bald man grinned. The short, well dressed man looked oddly familiar. His hair was blonde, thin, and balding. His teeth were white and his skin was worn. His eyes were cold, dark, and blank – they were nothing. He was the Nothing Man. The view of the man grew and he was in a room with children. Small – innocent – helpless children. He pointed to a young boy, merely four, and had his two guards grab him and his sister, who was barely eleven. "They will do." _

_His name was Blayce. And he was a killer._

_   The guards exchanged grins and pulled the two terrified children apart. They screamed as the two guards struggled to pull them from each other. The children clung unto each other for dear life, knowing they were leaving each other forever. They continued to struggle, but the guards prevailed in separating them. "Cedric!" Cried the young girl, struggling with all her strength. The boy stared sobbing as he was pulled nearer Blayce. "Libby! No, don't go! Libby! Libby! I love you! Let her go!" He cried, resisting the guard as he was brought near Blayce. _

_   "Be quiet child!" He growled at the boy, Cedric. "You will not be harmed." The boy continued to resist his guard, wanting his sister. _

_   His sister knew her fate and her struggle slowed. She looked at Cedric with love. Her voice cracking as she was dragged away. "I love you. Close your eyes Cedric. You'll be fine. I love you. Katie will take care of you." _

_   The little boy nodded. "I love you too, Libby. You can't go – Libby." He cried and wailed and struggled. _

_   The young girl was pulled over to a large steel table and was strapped to it. To her left, there was a mage dressed in red garbs. He smiled at the girl maliciously. _

_   "Touching." Blayce yelled with a laugh. "See what happens when little boys and girls try to leave Uncle Blayce? When you try to run away, your family dies!" He grinned at the young boys sob. _

_   "Don't listen to him, love. I love you. You'll be fine. You'll be fine. I promise." Libby looked around at the other children. A girl around nine looked at her and nodded, small tears rolling down her cheeks. "Take care of him, Katie." She said quietly. _

_   A large, dark, machine slumped at the side of the mage. The thing was huge – and deadly. It was about to be awoken. The girl closed her eyes tightly, opened them and took one more look at her brother. "Love you." _

_The mage readied his magic. She would die. Before he had a chance to call up his magic, the girl began to glow with pale light. His eyes widened.  _

_   Within moments, her eyes glowed a bright silver and the mage cried out in rage. Her head turned to Blayce. "She will not fail me – or my brother – or the children – or her country. She is coming. You will die." Said a voice entirely different from Libby's childish one. _

_  Blayce growled and fear filled his eyes. "Kill her."   _

_   The mage cast a deep blood glow around the girl and the monstrous machine. The girl jerked and…_

_~*~*~*~_

_ The room was gone. The darkness of death was gone. All was white. A beautiful women sat, a crown upon her head, smiling. Her smile faded and she began to cry silently. "Only you can chose, my chosen. Do not fail me."  A single tear streamed down the lovely woman's face. She held out her hand and waited patiently for it to fall. When it did, it changed…into a ruby – still shaped in a tear. Her hand grasped it tightly. When she opened her hand, a gold chain appeared, attached to the beautifully shaped ruby. _

_~*~*~*~_

_    The woman was gone and an eagle the size of a griffon sat, almost smiling. His eyes glowed silver, like the woman's had. Rhys. That was his name. The guardian. _

_       He nodded towards someone and his eyes sparkled. The ruby the women had held was now around his neck, ruffled in white feathers.  He turned away and flew into the white beyond. He soared higher and higher until out of sight…._

_~*~*~*~_

_They eagle was gone and there sat Cleon, Faleron, Seaver, and Kel's brother, Anders. _

_Death was back._

_  Maggur walked out of a nearby door. "Welcome gentlemen." He said with a grin. "Please, be at home." _

_Suddenly, the four men were tied and gagged, trapped by Maggur. His laugh was evil. Pulling out a knife, he counted the four men. His eyes landed on Cleon. "You look like you will make a good example. I am king now and I am  -- god."  A guard walked up behind Cleon and pulled his head back. "Meet my friend -- death." Maggur pulled his knife back and slit Cleon's throat…_

 ~**~ 

   "No!" Kel screamed, sitting up wildly. _'God's no…God's no… Where?? Why?' _ Kel panicked, her eyes a blur. Someone was in this with her. 

  "Kel! Kel! What – what's the matter?"  Spoke a worried voice. A lantern was lit and sat on her bed. _On her bed._ She was in bed. A wisp of relief over took her suddenly. It was just a nightmare. _'Too real for my liking."_ She thought. 

    The voice belonged to Dom. "Kel?" He asked again, taking her hand in his. 

   "I—I'm sorry. I just had a nightmare about the – the --." Realizing she couldn't talk about her ordeal at all, she shook her head. " –never mind. I'm sorry for waking you."

   Dom smiled. "That's alright. I – I was already up." 

   The nightmare out of her mind, Kel smiled in surprise. "Why up so early? I'm not even up this early---." 

   "Exactly. I – I have a surprise for you."  He smiled. Kel melted. 

   Kel got up and got dressed hurriedly, for the floor was cold, and followed Dom to wear he stood. He sat there with a small smile on his face. 

    She grinned. "What?" She asked with a laugh. 

   He shrugged and pulled something out from his pocket and placed it in Kel's open palm. "It's a gift. I had it made. I wasn't sure if you'd like it – but if you don't--." 

    It was a ring. A _ruby_ stoned ring encased by gold lining with a silver base. "I love it." Kel said in awe. 

   Dom smiled in relief. "It's not just any ring. I had it made so that when you wear it and wish to remember a memory, you'll be standing in the same place the memory happened. You'll even see yourself or whoever there by you." 

   Kel looked at Dom. "You didn't have to do this." 

   "No, I didn't have to, but I wanted too. Kel, you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. You're wonderful, and I love you more than anything and will love you more than anything till the day I die." 

  Kel could hardly look at him. "I love you, Dom. You're – my match."

  Dom reached down and gave her a gentle kiss, which she returned. Dom put the ring on a silver chain and placed it on the hollow of her neck.  "For now, keep it hear." He guided gently. Then he laughed and gave a large cheerful smile at Kel. He was blushing. 

    Kel laughed. _'I have certainly received my share of gifts in the past while.'_

   "Aren't you going to try it out?" He asked eagerly. 

   Kel nodded. _' A memory. Think of a memory. What do I want to remember? '  _Kel concentrated for a moment before deciding. She smiled. "Can you come with me?" She asked, Dom. 

    He nodded. "Just have to give me your hand." 

   She did. Kel grasped it tightly as she thought of a memory that seemed so long ago. She wanted to be a page on probation on more time. 

She and Dom were in the page's hall pf the palace, outside where she had once lived. She smiled. She saw herself, small, only ten, standing there awaiting to be assigned a sponsor. 

   She saw Neal, Cleon, Faleron, and Merric. To her surprise, she saw Joren. She had forgotten about him….

   "I know I only joined this little band in April, your lordship, but I have lived at court almost all of my fifteen years. I know the palace and it's ways. And unlike Joren, I need not worry about my academics."  Neal said to Wyldon. The younger Kel looked at him as if he were insane. 

Dom was having a laughing fit already. Wyldon went on to chastise Neal with three weeks of scrubbing pots and finally Neal was assigned as Kel's sponsor. Kel smiled. She did miss those days. They seemed much more simpler than they did now. 

  Younger Neal and younger Kel walked down the halls as he showed her which ways to go. Neal had said something about how she wouldn't have wanted Joren as a sponsor, for he would have driven her out before her leave. 

   Kel stopped following him. 

_"Why do you care if I last a week or longer? Queenscove is a ducal house. Mindelan's just a barony, and a new one at that. Nobody cares about Mindelan. We aren't related and our fathers aren't friends. So who am I to you?" _

_  Neal starred at her. "Direct little thing aren't you?"_

  Their conversation continued, but was cut short when a loud knock came into play, along with Cleon's voice. _'What in gods name?' _ She asked herself, not remembering Cleon having any part in this particular memory. 

   "Take off the ring, Kel. Someone's at the door, back at our rooms." Dom said. Kel did as asked. She was suddenly back in their room, standing exactly where she had left. 

   "Kel? Are you up yet? Meeting!" He yelled. He knocked again. 

  "I'm coming you feeble minded beast! I was trying something out!" She yelled at him as she opened the door, already dressed and ready. Dom stood a few strides behind Kel. 

Maggur pulled his knife back and slit his… Kel shook her head. 'It was a dream, damn it.' Kel grimaced. 

   Cleon smiled at Kel, not noticing her forbidding look. Once seeing Dom, he blushed slightly and smiled at him. Kel looked from Cleon to Dom. They too, 

examined each other. "Well, um Kel, I guess you _have_ been trying something new." Seeing her blush a deep scarlet, he grinned boyishly. "Or maybe I'm mistaken. Maybe you've been trying _someone_ new becau--." 

      Dom looked at him. "You gave her up, Kennan. You know Third Company. We take a chance when we get one."  He grinned.

    "Not another word." Kel growled, still blushing. _'Is this a new game everyone's playing lately?  Having fun at the commander's expense? Isn't there some written law against this?'_

   Dom smiled. Cleon shrugged. "Whatever you say, O Pearl of my Heart." He said playfully. 

 Kel through up her hands in defeat. "Dear God, were back to _name calling. _Pearl Of my Heart? The last time you called me that was when you said you were a _mere boy_!" 

   Cleon was tickled pink. Batting his lashes, he commented. "There's a little boy inside us all." 

   Dom laughed. Kel smiled, pushing Cleon softly out of the way. "Go see a healer." 

  ~**~**~**~

  Kel, Dom, and Cleon arrived at the meeting shortly before the rest. Alanna, Buri, Daine, Evin, Laszlo, Neal, and Landon came moments after the trio's arrival. They each welcomed each other before beginning the morning's meeting. 

When Kel saw Alanna, she smiled timidly, and then sighed. It was hard to think of the letter the King had included. It was so strange, but so familiar, as if she had heard it before. _'They were mistaken.' _She told herself for the hundredth time._ 'I'm not a – a chosen.'_  Every time she tried to convince herself that the Countess and Her Guardian were meant for someone else, she came up undecided. She knew she couldn't have been chosen…but then  - It was hard to tell. It scared her. 

  Kel, lost in thought, came upon her dream again and shuddered. _' – What about that women and that beautiful bird…no…they couldn't be…could they? When did life go from being simple to being complicated?' _She sighed. 

   She didn't have a chance to pursue the thought, for the meeting began once everyone was seated. _'Later.' _She told herself.

   Kel nodded to Alanna who stood. "Well, this is about the happiest I've seen everyone since, well – Neal's introduction to Taryn." 

   That roused a laugh. Kel smiled. '_That had been funny. Less than a month ago and it feels like a century. Grand_.' 

 Neal was blushing a deep crimson. 

  Alanna spoke.   "We have some important information to discuss with you since we have the convenience. Before we start however, I need two more to join this group. Cleon, would you play messenger and find Aura and Taryn. They need to hear this." 

  Cleon sighed with a shake of his head. " If I knew this was how my life was going to run, I would have ---." Seeing Alanna grin mischievously, he changed his words. "—Got right to the job I intended to do for her Lioness."  

   Kel smiled as Cleon walked out. 

  "Why do they need to be hear?" Whined Neal, still unable to be friends with either of the two in question. 

  "Because – they are essential." Kel said simply. Neal, Laszlo, and Landon gave quizzical gestures.  

 Daine sighed. "We need their gifts and talents. They have talents many of us don't and we need them for it. I know their young, but they are smart." She smiled roguishly. "Besides, if all else fails, they can control Neal." 

That roused a laugh. Neal blushed again. _'Poor Neal – always being the reason of the laugh.' _   

 Within moments, Cleon was back, accompanied by Aura and Taryn. In suite behind Taryn followed her killers, Lairv and Kanha, and the two gigantic cats, Bronzl and Paeci. A small laughter filled the room. 

    "Takes after you, ehh?" Neal said with a snort, commenting to Kel. 

  Kel frowned. Not that Neal's comment bothered her, but she hadn't had time with Jump in ages. She had, of course, left the sparrows at home. It was breeding season, and their numbers in their flock had dwindled slightly. They needed to be home for this particular adventure. Hoshi and Peachblossom were around, but being so hectic around the company, she hadn't spent time with them or even visited them while aboard the ship. She flushed, ashamed. _'I should take better care of them.' _ She scolded herself. 

  No one seemed to notice except Daine. She was sitting directly across from Kel, and during the short break on conversation, told Kel she had looked after them and that they didn't mind her lack of attention. Kel smiled relieved. As if by clockwork, Jump arrived, wagging his tail happily. He joined in by Keladry's side. Smiling, she gave him a good itch behind the ears. His tail waged on. 

   "Good boy. You deserve a lifetime of meat when we get home." She smiled sadly_. 'He's getting too old for this. He needs to relax and have a family.' _She thought. His movements were slower and he tired easily. 

   Kanha barked at Jump, telling him to come visit her and her mom. Jump looked up at Kel pleadingly. Kel nodded and he walked off – slowly. _'Well, maybe he's already found one.' _She considered thoughtfully. She sighed. _'He shouldn't be here.'_

   "Settle down, you animals." Alanna voiced, smiling at them as they quieted. "Is this a menagerie?" She asked with a laugh. 

   "Yup. Neal's the main attraction." Cried Taryn. 

  Neal blushed while everyone else laughed. 

   "At least I'm old enough not to need a keeper." He replied indignantly. 

  Taryn growled. About to say more, Taryn was quieted with a shake of the head from Keladry. Bronzl and Paeci decided to move forward and place themselves on either side of Neal. Taryn grunted. Neal glared. 

  The room quieted once again, this time for Kel to speak. She stood. "Friends -- are time for joking is short. The war will be upon us soon and we have been _ordered_." The word felt sour on her tongue. _Ordered._ It wouldn't have seemed odd, except now – they were on their own.

   Confused chatter sprang through the room. Buri cleared her throat loudly, signaling Landon and Neal to quiet down. They did. 

  "I have received a letter from the King as you know. However, we are again at his service. The countries did not back down as they stated. His majesty and his advisors smell foul play." The room went quiet. Kel wanted their opinion and did not continue. 

  Alanna shook with anger. "Just because he's King, he has no right to treat us fairly now." Others agreed, including Kel. "When it fits him, he can turn us away and then call on us when he's desperate." 

  "Don't be to hard on him ---." Started Daine, but was politely cut off by Aura.

 "I'm sorry to interrupt and I've no idea why I am here in a meeting with important people, but I'm giving my opinion." She said bluntly. Daine nodded. 

   Aura continued. "You're right. He has no right to treat us like this. As King, he should have more rights than us all, but this – this is not one of them." She said sternly. She added with a smirk. " However, we also _broke_ our vows to him. May I remind you that our vows to our King are not the reason we set out on this journey? We set out because we were needed. Not because we were enraged with our King and _not_ because he didn't want us to go. We just refused to forget our vow to the people." 

The room was quiet. 

 "She's right." Said Keladry. "I couldn't have said it better." Aura blushed. 

  "Yes."

"Exactly."

"Correct." 

   "Anything else you might want to add to this concept, Aura?" Keladry asked kindly. This was why Aura was here. She was a scholar when it came to persuasion.  

  "If I may?" Aura asked. Kel gave permission at once, and she began again. "I say we go about this smoothly. We should send a letter back with _messenger boy_." She pointed to Cleon, who snorted. " We should send a letter acknowledging him and thanking him, but we shall not apologize. We aren't remorseful for our actions. We shall agree to help the border, only because of our vow to the people, not because he asked. We shall not forgive him yet. We should also – I regret to say – turn down all unnecessary help from the crown. We don't want pity from him. He should know that we set out without his help and can finish our mission without it as well. He shouldn't feel any responsibility for our actions – for they are our own and not his. If we are successful, he will know that our victory was a people's victory and not a Kings." 

   Neal whistled. "I favor it." 

  "Me too." 

    "Same here." 

   Kel smiled. Aura blushed once more.

"Thank Taryn. Miss S_canra Ghost_ taught me how to get people thinking the way I wanted them to think." Aura said. Taryn winked. 

  "Nope. I just gave you a few hints. I have a temper. You're the collected one. I'd just as soon ignore his letter. You know how to handle this – I don't." 

Kel smiled at the two girls. They too, returned them. 

Neal could hardly breathe. He was turning awkward shades of purple. _"You—You—are the ghost? The terrorizing demon that stole from the Royals of Scanra? The one they have songs about? The one they tell the naughty children about?" _

Taryn smiled. "I was the ghost, yes. That was when I was just learning the trade, however. They have songs about me? Good Mithros." She said with a shake of the head.

  "What is this country turning into?" Neal asked with a shake of his head. 

   Evin had an answer. "A women's rule." 

   The men nodded in agreement. The women – laughed. 

   "It's always been a women's rule." Daine said with a smile. 

   "I agree with, Aura. I like her approach. All in favor?" Kel asked. 

   Every hand went up. "Settled then?" Asked Buri. 

   Kel thought for a moment – and then shook her head. Buri smiled. 

   "Keladry?" 

 It was Daine. "Yes?" 

  "I wanted to discuss the issue of why Taryn and Aura are present – may I address it?" She asked vigilantly. 

 Kel grinned. "Of course." 

 "As many of you know, Taryn has a rare gift called _mage thought. _She has not been trained in its ways, for it was just recently uncovered. Starting tonight however, Aura and I will begin teaching Taryn the control she will need to use her skills in combat." 

   The room was silent for a moment. "How can her gift be helpful? " Evin asked thoughtfully, breaking the silence. 

  Daine looked at Kel to answer. "When Taryn learns to control her gift, she will be able to speak with anyone she wishes through thought. Her gift is rare and is called a _sharing gift_. This means that if you possess any trace of any gift, you will be able to mind speak to her as well. This will be useful. We will be able to communicate through her when in battle. She will be our map." 

Someone whistled. 

  "Why is Aura needed then?" 

   Kel continued. " Aura has a gift similar to Daine's. She has a wild magic known as _Earth Touch_. This is also rare, as is all wild magic. As it is newly discovered, not all wild magic is connected with animals. Aura cannot communicate with animals. She communicates with the earth. Unlike Daine's gift, Aura's is a _sharing gift_. She can't share her power with others, but they can share it with her." 

  "You mean she can take another's magical energy and use it?" Neal asked grimly. 

 Aura grimaced. She didn't like her gift's way of working.

  Keladry glared at Neal. He was making Aura feel guilty. "If she means to – yes. She will convert their magic and make it her own. She doesn't have to if she doesn't wish to, however. This means she can drain energy off enemy mages, leaving them defenseless. She can then use their magic before having to call on her own. With enemies around, she wont drain her own energy, leaving her a threat to Scanra for a much longer time than normal mages." 

   "She is useful to us, then." Landon said. It was a statement, not a question. 

 Alanna nodded. "Very." 

  "How does your gift work?" Dom asked Aura thoughtfully. 

   "I use the elements of weather. I can make it rain, snow, and sleet. If I need to I can strike lighting on the enemy."

  Neal's eyes widened. "You have that much power?" 

   Aura smiled sadly. "Yes, but I tire very easily and cant hold it for long. That's why I need the power of others. I've only called lighting once and I slept for two days. If I take power, which I've never really done, I could last much longer. But that what I've been told." She shrugged.

Neal glanced away. 

  "Why does Aura need to help Daine in Taryn's teaching of control?" Laszlo asked curiously. 

 "Simply because they both have sharing gifts. Aura will be able to relate." Daine said in return. 

He shrugged and fell silent. 

  Kel gathered herself. With a sigh she spoke. "Under these conditions, measures, and circumstances, I believe we have accomplished far more than any of us thought we had a chance to. Things have gone quite astray from our original plans and our border mission is the center of the war. The King confirmed this in his letter. We are on our own. Let the gods be with us, for this will be an uphill battle. We haven't much time. Our next and final stop before we meet the border will be my home, fief Mindelan. From what I know, they haven't a clue that we are coming." 

   Kel smiled at everyone. "Get some rest, eat well, and laugh a little. We leave tomorrow afternoon." Kel thought for a moment before adding. " Anyone who normally has duties tonight and tomorrow will spend at least an hour of their time tonight either preparing food for our troops, cleaning, or repairing parts of this inn. They are feeding and holding us here with very much less than they deserve. Not all of our troops were inside residents last night. This is a large inn, but it cannot hope to hold us all. Those of us who slept inside last night will sleep outside tonight. Don't grunt at me Neal. I also hope that all of you who see young Kenta give her your gratitude. That girl is the reason you had an actual meal last night and a place to sleep." 

   Kenta was the eleven-year-old daughter of the owner. Without her, her father would never had allowed them to stay, for he was afraid of an attack on the only place they had left. She persuaded him and rode all night (much to her fathers dismay – for he had never liked his daughter riding much, least of all by herself through the night.) to the nearest town. She told them of the crown's need. With no more than a her word that the would get paid for their services, wagons of food were delivered overnight, enough for the company to eat well enough for the next three days. 

   Since Kel's company had no wagons, Kel was grateful for the meal. Everything they carried was on their horse and their spare ride. They had to hunt every night for anything other than the rice, bread, water, and green tea they were given regularly. (Captain Nyk Elyaa had given them a gracious amount of the green tea, which many had grown to need if they hoped to sleep.)

  The meeting became small chat until Kel finally dismissed the party. Neal went with a grumble. "I have no bed tonight, I have to clean, and your giving me lessons on manners? Kel, you amaze me." 

   "Well you certainly are cranky. I'll tell you what. Since you have been the center of so many jokes lately, you can stay in my rooms with a few others who are camping indoors." Kel said with a grin. 

   Neal looked at her cautiously. "Who else is camping indoors?" 

   "I'm outside with Dom tonight, but my room is being taken by Taryn and Aura and a few of the other younger Riders. They're having some cards games and some girly gossip. I'm sure you'd fit right in." Kel said with a laugh. 

   Neal glared at her. "I'd rather be ran over by an eleph – wait – they're playing cards, ehh? Hmm, maybe I will stop by…" 

   He wandered off in thought while Kel shook her head and waited for Dom to exit. Jump followed behind him. Kel frowned. Jumps tail was between his legs as he walked closer to her. 

   Kel kneeled down to scratch his ear and he gave a dog sigh. "Why don't you go find Kanha and her mom, Lairv? I bet they'd like to see you, boy."  His ears perked up and Kel nodded. He licked her face and walked off slowly. 

   Kel smiled sadly. "He's not my comrade anymore. He's found a family." 

  Dom smiled down at her and grasped her hand. "He'll be there for you, you know that. You know what I think?"

     Kel shook her head. 

   "I think he knows you're happy. I think he thinks you found a family and aren't young Kel anymore. You have all of us and he has them. You're both growing up."

Kel smiled. He was right, as usual. "Why do you always have to make sense?" 

  "Because nobody else around her recognizes sense unless someone else points it out." 

   She smiled and pushed him playfully. "I'm up for lunch, how about you?" 

   He laughed. "Now that makes _sense_."

~**~

  "Dammit, Renshaw! This should be done! Finished! We have been taking Northwatch since early December! Had I not been ordered by the idiot commander, you and the rest of your lot would be used as targets for crossbow practice!" 

   Renshaw coward. "Milord Hamar, we had no warning of the reinforcements. Commander Leopold gave us specific instructions to hold down night watches to one third of the normal patrols, leaving fewer men for the night watch. Sir, we had to space out for confrontations up the _Anak's Eyrie. _Sir, Commander Leopold left us less than five squads to watch over Northwatch, with an extra three squads watching over the _Eyrie_, sire.  My men watched from dusk to the dawn, sire, for we had no shifts due to lack of men! My men had no choice. The place had gapes large enough to move an army through, sir. I'm shamed to find that our soldiers could not manage to raise an alarm when the Tortallans moved, sire. Bring them no harm – it was a mistake." Renshaw couldn't bring himself to look at General Hamar. 

  Hamar swore loudly. "Aye, your troops shall not be punished, and neither shall you. That foolish screw of a commander will bring ruin to this nation – damn him – why Rathhausak Thy Overlord allows him to have such a position only he knows. Do you know what your men are being put use to?"

  Renshaw nodded. Relieved at not being punished, Renshaw had the courage to look at his superior. "He was using them for the exchange of fine wine with Smuggler's Den, sire. He wanted to make sure it got to his personal tent without any mess or delay – general." Renshaw made sure to emphasize his answer, knowing the response.

   "Curse that man! He spends are limited funds on wine? That foolish, destructible, reckless, dug heaped bastard! Does he think he can do that?" Hamar was anything but calm. 

   Renshaw hesitated. " I don't think I have the liberty to say, milord. I do know, however, that we troops believe us under your control, sire, with the exception of Rathhausak Thy Overlord. Had we the choice, we would rather you be in his --." 

   Hamar quieted him. "Nay – never say what you were about to. You might think it, and by that any man would be honored, but never speak it. Understand?" Hamar gave Renshaw a patient look. 

  Renshaw nodded. 

  "Good man. Aye, do you know if your troops will be under our command tonight?" He asked gruffly. 

  Renshaw shook his head. "No, general. He has them picking up foreign lace and silks for his wife, Madam Pricella. The trip will take little less than a week, sir. Forgive me, but I ask -- is there nothing you can do to prevent this? My troops – they are exhausted from last night. With three squads holding the _Eyrie_, that leaves only the five squads we have here, sire. We would be open to the Tortallans no doubt, for even I know a guard would be of no use with them in such a state."

   General Hamar was silent for a moment. "You are right, Lieutenant Renshaw. That swine and his prissy wife need not wine, lace, and silks. They – we need the men. Give an order through out camp – I have vetoed his decision, as is my right. Lieutenant Renshaw, I give you and your men leave for the night. No duty. Give the cook orders for double meal portions for you and your men. Make sure your men get sleep, Lieutenant."

Renshaw's eyes lit up with appreciation and awe. 

 Hamar was silent for a moment. With a mischievous smile, he added. "As an after thought, allow your men and yourself some wine. Give a herald the instructions to give you twenty bottles of Commander Leopold's freshly delivered wine. Your choice on which type – red will make you sleep, however. The troops who spent last night with Leopold, they must hold all night duty – no shifts – we must not allow any more Tortallans to slip past our view. They'll be angered, naturally, so make sure they too get double portions tonight as well. No wine, though. A drunken guard is worse than no guard."

  Renshaw stood quietly. He thanked Hamar for his gratitude and asked if there was anything he needed for his own personal usage. "I am obligated to you, sire. Thank you very much." 

  Hamar brushed him off. "Nay, but if you would make that 21 bottles and send one over to me – that will make up for any obligation, Lieutenant. Red, if you will. I think I'm going to need it." He sighed and rubbed his temples.

  Renshaw hid a slight smile. "Aye sir, and if I may say? What we _think_ sire, will always be so. With you are our loyalties." Renshaw did not wait for a reply. He saluted his superior, and walked out of his tent to deliver his orders. 

~**~

It was just after midnight when a herald delivered Hamar's wine. He grumbled something to the herald and poured himself a deep cup until it spilled over the edge. He drank it quickly, hoping that by the time he had discussed Commander Leopold with Rathhausak thy Overlord, he would be passed out cold and unable to be awakened. 

 He hoped. 

  Hamar set up a simple protection spell over his tent, one that would allow no one in. He burned the appropriate incense, an intolerable citrus and rose, difficult on the senses after a hard drink. He took his _seeing-basin _and filled it with the rest of the wine. He needed it not, knowing well enough that the dose he had just ingested would bring any old man to an unbreakable sleep. _'I'm amazed at fifty-six I can still drink at all. It wasn't as if I was going to drink it, anyhow. Dear gods, that brute Leopold might come marching in for the rest. I'd rather tell him it was gone and see him pout. Man couldn't hold his own in a fight if his life depended on it. He has his position only because his father was a wealthy and powerful land keeper. We wouldn't be in this mess if his father was still alive.' _

   "How in gods name did Methaven get put into the hands of such an idiot?" He whispered to himself, not for the first time. From what he remembered, they had been good boys, even if solemn after the death of their mother and younger brother. 

  His thought would have to wait. He recited the appropriate verses and waved his hand over the basin. Fog began to rise from the bowl. Once cleared, the face of Maggur Rathhausak was clearly seen. 

  "Milord Rathhausak the Red – Overlord Maggur – I beseech you." Replied General Hamar in his most formal voice. 

  Maggur gave the tiniest smile. "General Hamar. I've been expecting this talk. Speak." 

  Hamar gave a tiny inward shudder. Maggur's voice was somber and powerful, as it had always been. It was a voice that commanded more than it should. Hamar however, gave no sign of contempt. No, he did not like Maggur. He had no choice but to serve him. He was an old man, what could he do?

  "Sire, our men are being wasted. Commander Leopold gives nothing for our movements against Tortall. It's a game to him, sire. We are losing this war from where we stand. With the reinforcements that have arrived, our work will be wasted. If this is to be our main attack base, we will lose, sire. I had no choice. I overruled his last decision. He cannot take our troops." Hamar said gruffly. Unlike Commander Leopold, Hamar was not afraid of his King. Maggur knew that Hamar had no fear of him. It was the reason he was the general. 

  Maggur smiled this time. "And so you should more often. Commander Leopold is not the power of our troops. Under me – there is only you. Our attacks are in fine shape, general. Need not be worried. Commander Leopold is a fool." 

_  This_ shocked Hamar. Why was he in such a position then? Hamar had no answer. 

  Maggur laughed. " Hamar – Commander Leopold is of no use to me. He believes he is. It's quite amusing. Commander Leopold is a pawn, General Hamar. I don't however, keep him as Commander for laughs, Hamar. No – Commander Leopold isn't of use, but his image is. General let me tell you of my past." 

  Hamar went quiet. He was in deep now – this was Maggur's secret. 

  "Long ago, before my triumphs in the military and before I had any notions of the greatness in my grasp, I traveled as a sell sword. It was when I was in my early adult years that I signed onto a small mercenary troop. There were ten of us, and we were signed to protect a group of Scanran _Wise Ladies. _There was one in particular who caught my eye. A beautiful, young woman named Celosia. She had mid-night black hair and eyes that matched. Her skin was porcelain. She had a slender abdomen and small breasts. She was perfection. 

   "She showed me love too, for many nights did I spend in her bed. She loved me more than her trade and forgot much about her foretelling. She cared nothing of it anymore. She cared only of me. This suited me for a while, until her perfection tired me. I continued to share her bed, but only for pleasure and lust, not out of love. It took her many months to realize my love for her was gone. She tried helplessly to gain it back -- never did she avail. Slowly she realized she could give me nothing. 

   "She went back to foretelling and became the head of the _Wise Ladies._ She could tell the future of decades to come and could do it with amazing accuracy. She was hailed by the gods some said. This interested me greatly. I too, had become the ranking officer in my patrol, which now held over 40 men. She knew I was interested, and so she took full advantage -- her last chance to regain me. One night, I returned to my tent to find her bare on my bed. She wore only the diamond and emerald necklace that identified her as one of the ladies. She told me that the gods had sent her a message and that she was told a great many things of my future. To hear them, I had only to lay with her one more time. So, naturally I did, and she was pleased and fulfilled, while I was pleased at what she told me. All of it had happened you see, for I am King, and her foretelling ended there. I became full of myself and controlled them all with fear. I was their tyrant, and I liked it. 

   "Celosia hated me for this, and naturally, fell out of love with me. She found a new lover, whom she married. I resigned from my post and entered the military where I rose in the ranks and gathered forces under my control until I had control of all. 

"It was this December however, that my past revealed itself once more. It was one night before this war began, and I sat in my chambers alone. Celosia appeared. She appeared from the air – how this is possible I cant tell you, all I know is that it happened. She approached me – she was the same as ever – not a day aged – except for one difference. Her eyes, Hamar – they were silver. I knew then that it was not Celosia – her body maybe – but not Celosia in soul. She told me to lay with her. I did. She told me a Prophecy, one I am likely never to forget."

  Maggur was quiet for a moment before continuing. Hamar sat fully attentive, allowing the liquor to vanish from his system. He would not be sleeping tonight.

  Quietly, and very slowly, Maggur began once more. " When I ordered the women of Tortall to drop their ranks, did you know why?" 

  Hamar thought quietly. "No, milord. I only figured that you felt women had no right in this war or any war. I agree. But that is not why, is it, milord?" 

  Maggur smiled. "This is why you are my General, Hamar. You are not foolish, like the Commander. You have wit." 

  Hamar tried to force a smile. He failed. Maggur laughed. 

  "No, No, General Hamar. Falseness is not needed. I asked for their ranks to be stripped out of fear. I feared them, general. The Prophecy filled me with fear. My attempt failed. Now it is coming – we must confront the promised before this war will end. I know that now."

  As suddenly as he appeared, Maggur was gone.

 Hamar sighed. _'And so it begins.'_

  The fog on the basin began to rise, startling Hamar. Looking closely as it disappeared, he began to see gold encased letters form.

_'The prophecy.'_

Rathhausak the Ruthless 

**_Thy name shall be_**

**_If thy chooses thy blind path_**

**_Blind thy may be_**

**_Must you confront a winged one_**

**_Twice-native ones_**

The Lion-Hearted 

**_Thy divine_**

**_Thy – Rathhausak the Ruthless_**

**_Must run from time!_**

**_Doom will be sealed_**

**_If the Protected comes near_**

**_But when thy see Griffon_**

**_Doom will be here_**

****

~**~

  Well, that just took forever to write! Dear god, it took me a month! I was completely stuck and probably wrote 5 endings before I found one I actually liked! This is kind of the first turning point that leads to the war and I had to start tying some things together. I left some untied so you could ponder. ::hmmmm::

**~**~** Exactly who is this Leopold? Why is Hamar key to this war? What is up with the silver eyes? What does the Prophecy mean? 

**~**~ **Yes, well, you know. I'll update again soon. Seriously. I just haven't had the time to write. I'm making a movie and that take many hours, days, and weeks of my time. 

  You know what to do. Review! Come on now…I just spent a month writing this…

A/N: Yea- and quickly if you want to read chapter 1 again, its almost completely different and the _Prophecy_ is added even there so it changed things. Also, look for revised Chapters later this week. 

_Yours always and forever,_

Karr 

PS) What the hell happened to Cami? And oh – Kenta – Yea, I know I'm crazy. Guess its not a secret anymore. Damn. ::Ahem:: Bye! (Waves for insanely long time) **__**

****

****

 __


End file.
